Volver a Empezar
by YMGH
Summary: Después de descubrir a su novio Brody con su mejor amiga Santana, Rachel decide que necesita un nuevo comienzo, y junto a su hermana Marley emprende en una nueva aventura en un país diferente... SOY NUEVA ESPERO LES GUSTE.
1. Prologo

_**Disclaimer:** Nueva historia escrita por mí, Glee no me pertenece, si lo hiciera Puck y Rachel hubiesen quedado juntos._

 _En la historia New Directions es una Boy Band compuesta por Finn, Puck, Blaine, Ryder y Sam._

 _La hermana de Puck, Sara tiene 18._

 _Rachel/Puck, Finn/Quinn, Sam/Sara, Blaine/Rose, Ryder/Marley._

 _Glee no me pertenece, solo la historia y mis OC._

* * *

 **Prologo**

Entre a su casa con la llave que siempre guarda bajo la maqueta, emocionada por la sorpresa que le tenía preparada, al ir acercándome a su habitación escuche risas, de un chico y una chica, pero no cualquier chico ni cualquier chica, sino Brody mi novio de 2 años y mi mejor amiga Santana. Por un momento pensé que tal vez era todo mi imaginación, pero al abrir la puerta de su habitación lo comprobé todo, mi mejor amiga semidesnuda besando a mi novio, que solo vestía bóxers.

Me quede pasmada, iba sintiendo como mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, no podía creer lo que está pasando, tantos años contándole todos mis secretos, tantos años compartiendo con ella para que me traicionara de esta manera.

Después de darme cuenta que todavía seguían besándose y tocándose, toda la furia y la ira que jamás creí posible sentir comenzó a subir por mis venas, y de un portazo cerré la puerta. Se sobresaltaron y abrieron los ojos como platos al verme para en la puerta.

—Rachel no es lo que crees, te lo puedo explicar—susurro Santana.

—¿Qué no es lo que creo? ¡Acabo de encontrar a mí supuesta mejor amiga a punto de acostarse con mi supuesto novio! —Grite con toda la ira posible.

—Rachel déjame explicarte—dice Brody.

—¡¿Qué me vas a explicar?! ¡Que accidentalmente te caíste en bóxers sobre mi mejor amiga semidesnuda! ¡Tan estúpida te crees que soy! —le grite—a partir de ahora los dos están muertos para mí—dije mientras me dirigía a la puerta para irme.

—Rachel, por favor no me hagas esto, eres mi mejor amiga, no me hagas esto por favor, déjame explicarme. —me susurro Santana con lágrimas en los ojos.

—¿Qué no te haga esto? —reí con ironía—yo que abandone todo por ustedes, que decidí quedarme aquí, a estudiar en la Universidad comunitaria, una carrera que no es la quiero, renuncie a irme a un país donde puedo estudiar lo quiera, donde puedo ser exitosa, todo para me lo paguen de esta forma, engañándome, mintiendo sabrá Dios por cuánto tiempo. Ahora entiendo porque siempre ponías excusas para que no conociera a tu ''novio'' —dije entre comillas— y porque tu siempre desaparecías cuando ella iba a salir con su novio—dije señalando a Brody—pero se acabo, la estúpida Rachel, a la que todos engañan, se acabo. —Y salí de allí con la frente en alto y secando mis lagrimas.

* * *

 **Los Atuendos para esta historia estan en polyvore, si el link no se ve en mi perfil les dejare el link de los atuendo por aqui.**

www . polyvore volver_empezar / collection?id= 4636868 **(SIN LOS ESPACIOS)**


	2. Tomando Decisiones

**Disclaimer:** Glee no pertenece. Solo la historia los OC.

 _ **Aquí esta el primer capitulo, espero les agrade...**_

* * *

 **Tomando Decisiones**

Me subí al SUV de mi padre y conduje hasta mi casa. Durante todo el camino iba pensando en lo que haría, me iría a Nueva York a estudiar música y actuación, en una de las academias de artes más importantes de Nueva York, NYADA, con una beca, aunque no me hace falta el dinero, ya que mi padre es un reconocido empresario, dueños de una larga cadena de hoteles, distribuida a lo largo mundo, además de ser socio mayoritario de una gran marca de maquillaje llamada **LB Cosmetics.**

Por lo que podría decir que soy algo rica, además de una herencia que mi abuela nos dejo a mi hermana y a mi antes de morir.

Pero volviendo al ahora, buscare un departamento cerca de NYADA, me mudare y haré mis sueños realidad. Ahora solo queda que mi padre no se oponga.

Llego a casa y me dirijo al despacho de mi padre, respiro profundo antes de tocar la puerta y después de oír un _''Adelante''_ , abro la puerta y entro.

—Papa, ¿tienes un minuto?

—Claro, cariño. Pasa siéntate—respondió confundido— ¿de qué quieres hablar? Me imagino que debe ser importante porque casi nunca me visitas al despacho, generalmente hablamos en el desayuno.

—Sí, es muy importa—tome una respiración profunda y lo solté de golpe— decidí mudarme a nueva york y aceptar la beca de NYADA.

Me miro confundido. —Creí que habías decidido estudiar literatura en la universidad estatal. ¿Por qué cambiaste de opinión?

—Iba a estudiar literatura, pero me di cuenta que lo hacía por la razón equivocada y no vale la pena dejar ir un sueño por personas que no valen la pena.

—¿Qué quieres decir con la razón equivocada? ¿Y que eso de de _''por personas que no valen la pena''_?

Respire profundo, antes de responder.

—Iba a estudiar aquí para no tener que alejarme de Brody y Santana—me miro desconcertado—pero hoy me di cuenta que no vale la pena, dejar mi verdadero sueño. —susurre.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque los encontré juntos, en casa de Brody—respondí— estaban semidesnudos, y los enfrente y resulta que han estado engañándome desde hace más de un año—susurre con lagrimas en los ojos.

Mire a mi padre, recostado en su silla, con la mandíbula tensa y los nudillos casi blancos, tratando de contener su furia.

—¿Me estás diciendo que la chica que trataba como una tercera hija desde pequeña a estado traicionándote y que el chico que tanto juro, jamás lastimarte, se estuvo riendo en mi propia cara? —pregunto con los dientes apretados.

—Si— respondí, mientras una lagrima se me escapo.

—¿Te vas por alejarte de ellos o porque de verdad es tu sueño? —pregunto.

—Sinceramente, ambos. Pero más por mi sueño—respondí ilusionada— sabes que siempre soñé ser cantante al igual que mama, y me encanta la actuación. Tal vez algún día llegue a Broadway como ella, o tener mi propio disco.

—Siempre te ha gustado ir a todas la actuaciones de tu madre—respondió sonriendo—¿Cuándo te irías?

—quedan dos meses para el inicio del semestre, debo llamar a Carmen Tibideaux, y aceptar la beca, tengo que buscar apartamento. Tal vez en un par de semanas, así puedo familiarizarme con el área y encontrar un buen lugar. —respondí con esperanza de que acepte.

—Bueno, creo que no puedo hacer nada para hacerte cambiar de opinión, ¿Verdad? —Asentí— De acuerdo. — sonreí emocionada— te quedaras en mi hotel, mientras encuentras apartamento, ¿de acuerdo?

—SI, gracias, gracias, graciasss—me levante emocionada, me senté en su regazo y le abrace con todas mis fuerzas— Te quiero mucho papá, te voy a extrañar mucho—le susurre al oído.

—Y yo también cariño. Pero todavía tienes dos cosas muy importantes que hacer antes de que empieces a planear tu viaje.

—¿El qué? —pregunte con intriga.

—Decirle a tu madre, pero más importante a tu hermana.

Y solo así se me borra la sonrisa, no tanto por mamá, sino por Marley. Verán mi hermana y yo siempre hemos sido unidas, y somos las mejores amigas del mundo, y cuando supo que me quedaría en Lima se emociono mucho, y cuando le diga que me iré a Nueva york, se que no estará muy contenta que digamos.

Marley tiene 17 años y acaba de entrar a su último año de secundaria, tiene cara de ángel pero es muy rebelde. Somos muy parecidas físicamente, a diferencia que ella es más delgada y con el cabello más largo y claro que el mío, y no olvidemos que heredo los ojos de mamá, mientras yo tengo los de papá.

* * *

Luego de salir de la oficina de papá me dirijo a su habitación donde se que mamá debe de estar, apunto de acostarse. Toco la puerta y espero.

—¡Adelante!

Abro la puerta, la encuentro sentada en la cama, en pijama, con su móvil en las manos.

—Hola ma, ¿estás ocupada? —pregunto nerviosa.

—Claro que no cariño solo estaba por acostarme, ¿Qué pasa? — pregunta amablemente.

—Quería hablar contigo.

—Claro ven aquí, siéntate conmigo.

Cierro la puerta, camino hacia la cama y me meto debajo de las sabanas acurrucándome junto a ella.

—¿Que pasa cielo? ¿Por qué tienes esa cara? Parece que vas a llorar—dijo abrazándome.

Y solo así me deje llevar, llore en los brazos de mi madre mientras le contaba lo que paso con Santana y Brody. No quería llorar porque no quería parecer débil, pero no es fácil después de haber pasado casi toda mi vida siendo amiga de alguien para después darte cuenta que esa persona no se merecía en cariño que le tenias y que prefiere traicionar a su mejor amiga después de todo lo que han pasado juntas.

Y Brody… oh Brody… ¿Qué puedo decir? Le quería, de verdad le quería.

—No puedo creer Brody hiciera eso, y Santana… por Dios pero si prácticamente se criaron juntas, ¿Cómo pudieron siquiera pensar en traicionarte de esa manera? —dijo mamá consternada.

—No lo sé—respondí sorbiéndome la nariz—Santana era casi mi hermana, y Brody…—solloce— de verdad pensé que teníamos un futuro juntos…

—Oh cariño… no sé qué decirte para evitar que sufras. Pero debes de saber que me tienes aquí siempre que me necesites.

—Lo se ma, gracias. — respondí abrazándola mas fuerte.

—Eso no es todo ¿verdad? —me miro sospechosamente.

—No—suspire y me separa un poco para poder verla a los ojos.

—¿Que pasa bebé?

—Decidí aceptar la beca de NYADA. —respondí mirándome las manos.

—¿Te vas a mudar a nueva york? —me pregunto.

—Si—susurre.

—¿Crees que me va a molestar el que te vayas a nueva york? —pregunto— Mírame cariño—levante la cabeza—Quiero lo mejor para ti y quiero que hagas todos tus sueños realidad y si para cumplir esos sueños debes hacerlo en otro país o alejada de nosotros, que así sea… nunca dejes que nadie se interponga entre tus sueños ¿De acuerdo?

Sonreí lentamente —Gracias mamá, de verdad, no sé qué haría sin ti.

—No tienes que agradecerme lo que para mí es un placer hacer y eso es siempre apoyarte. —respondió sonriendo—y ahora ¿Por qué no vas a tu habitación, tomas la guitarra que te regalo la abuela y cantas tus sentimientos para que así puedas dejar ir la tristeza a darle bienvenida a un nuevo comienzo. ¿Te parece?

Asentí—Ok, ¿cual quieres que cante?

—La que necesites para dejar salir la tristeza.

—Creo que se que canción voy a tocar. Gracias ma— la abrace y me levante de la cama, camino a la puerta—Buenas noches, que descanses.

—Tu igual cariño—respondió—¿Y Rachel?

—Si—me voltee.

—Suerte diciéndole a Marley. —sonrió

—Gracias—respondí sarcásticamente—creo que la necesitare.

Cerré la puerta y camine a mi habitación, fui directamente a mi baño, me lave la cara y me puse mi pijama, antes de tomar mi guitarra. Me senté bajo las sabanas y comencé a tocar mi guitarra y deje que mi voz se dejara guiar por mi corazón….

 _Seems like just yesterday, you were a part of me  
I used to stand so tall, I used to be so strong  
your arms around me tight, everything it felt so right  
Unbreakable, like nothing could go wrong_

 _I told you everything, opened up and let you in  
You made me feel alright, for once in my life  
Now all that's left of me, is what I pretend to be  
So together, but so broken up inside_

 _Cause I can't breathe, no I can't sleep  
I'm barely hanging on_

 _Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces, can´t deny it, can´t pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes_

 _Swallow me, then spit me out  
for hating you, I blame myself  
seeing you, it kills me now  
No, I don't cry on the outside anymore  
Anymore_

 _Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces, can´t deny it, can´t pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes_

 _Behind these hazel eyes…_

Cerré los ojos y deje las lagrimas fluir. Luego de un minuto me seque las lagrimas, respire profundo y me prometí que jamás volvería a llorar por Brody. De ahora en adelante me enfocare en mi y en hacer mis sueños realidad.

* * *

 **Espero les haya gustado el primer capítulo, la canción es de Kelly Clarkson - _Behind These Hazel Eyes_ , estaba escuchándola mientras escribía y me pareció apropiada…, piensen en una versión acústica, y lenta. Espero sus comentarios.**

 **El atuendo de Rachel para dormir esta en Polyvore... y como no deja que los links se vean en mi perfil se los dejare por aquí.**

 **www . polyvore rachel _ 01 _ tomando _ decisiones / set?id=172987783 (** SIN ESPACIOS **)EL . COM NO SE QUIERE VER PERO DEBEN PONERLO DESPUES DE POLYVORE.**


	3. Ádios Lima, Hola Nueva York

**Glee no me pertenece, solo la historia y mis personajes OC.**

* * *

 **Adiós Lima, Hola Nueva York**

 _ **Dos semanas después…**_

Me levante a las 8:00 am, me dirigí a mi baño, mirándome en el espejo pienso en cómo han pasado dos semanas, tengo todo planeado, y todavía no le he dicho a Marley que me voy a Nueva York. Mañana.

 _Será mejor que se lo diga rápido o no dejara que me vaya_. —Pensé.

Me di una ducha de agua tibia para relajarme y tratar de olvidar toda esta última semana tan estresante. Se preguntaran que ha pasado para estar tan tensa, pues he tenido que llamar a Carmen Tibideaux para confirmar la beca en NYADA. Además de que Brody y Santana se la han pasado llamándome y enviando mensajes, hasta tuve cerrarle la puerta en la cara varias veces. Y mi padre estuvo a punto de matar a Brody en varias oportunidades. Pero lo que más me tiene estresada es el hecho de que no he tenido el valor para hablar con Marley.

Salí de la ducha, me vestí con unos shorts vaqueros, un suéter con el hombre caído y sandalias para estar en casa. Salí de mi habitación y me dirigí hasta el área de la piscina, donde mi hermana y mis padres están tomando el desayuno.

—Buenos días. —salude a todos.

—Buenos días. —respondieron al mismo tiempo.

—Oye Rachel ¿Qué planes tienes para mañana? —pregunto Marley.

Mire a papá, quien me miraba con reproche.

—¿Por qué? —respondí nerviosa.

—Estaba pensando en que podríamos ir de compras, y luego ver una película, ¿te gustaría? —pregunto.

—Mmm, mañana no puedo salir contigo, Marley—respondí.

—¿Por qué? —pregunto, respire profundo y respondí.

—Pues… Mmm… Veras Marley… Decidí aceptar la beca en NYADA, y me voy mañana.

—¡¿Qué?! —grito sobresaltada—¿Por qué? Pensé que estudiarías aquí, que no te irías, que estarías conmigo—respondió con tristeza— ¿Y por qué me estoy enterando ahora?

—Porque no había tenido el valor de decírtelo, y además me vendría bien alejarme, y NYADA es una de las mejores academias de artes que conozco, y es una gran oportunidad. —mientras respondía vi como una lagrima caía de sus ojos. —No llores, por favor.

—Es que no quiero que te vayas y quedarme sola. —susurro.

—Les propongo algo. —hablo mamá. —qué tal si Marley se va contigo, pasa lo que queda del verano, mientras te ayuda a encontrar un apartamento y luego volvería contigo, cuando vengas por tus cosas.

—Un poco de ayuda no me caería mal. —respondí mirando a Marley.

—¿Puedo papá? —dijo Marley, mirando a papá, suplicando.

—De acuerdo, pero prometan que volverán por lo menos una semana antes de que Marley comience su ultimo año.

Ambas saltamos de nuestras sillas y le abrazamos al mismo tiempo que decíamos ''Gracias, gracias, graciassss'', y le dimos un gran beso.

* * *

El resto del día la pasamos de compras y empacando mi nuestras maletas, llamando a la agencia de viajes para comprar el boleto de Marley. Decidí que empacaría mi habitación cuando vuelva después de encontrar un apartamento.

Después de cenar decidimos ver una película en familia. Después de discutir como por 30 min, decidimos por una comedia. Pasamos la noche entre risas y lagrimas.

Decida acostarme temprano y que el vuelo sale a las 10 de la mañana, y quería levantarme temprano.

Antes de acostarme tome mi guitarra, y me acorde de esta canción de uno New Directions, una banda de chicos con la que Marley esta obsesionada, y desde la primera vez que la escuche me acuerda a mi abuela se llama Moments _**(N/A: ORIGINALMENTE ES DE ONE DIRECTION PERO ESTA VEZ ES DE LOS CHICOS)**_ y es muy hermosa, y me hace recordar todos los momentos que pase aquí con Santana cantando esta canción, quien creía que era mi mejor amiga.

Así que acomode mi guitarra y comencé a tocar….

 _Shut the door  
Turn the light off  
I wanna be with you  
I wanna feel your love  
I wanna lay beside you  
I cannot hide this  
Even though I try_

 _Heart beats harder_  
 _Time escapes me_  
 _Trembling hands_  
 _Touch skin_  
 _It makes this harder_  
 _And the tears stream down my face_

 _Close the door  
Throw the key  
Don't wanna be reminded  
Don't wanna be seen  
Don't wanna be without you  
My judgment's clouded  
Like tonight's sky_

 _Hands are silent  
Voice is numb  
Try to scream out my lungs  
It makes this harder  
And the tears stream down my face_

 _If we could only have this life  
For one more day  
If we could only turn back time_

 _You know I'll be_  
 _Your life_  
 _Your voice_  
 _Your reason to be_  
 _My love_  
 _My heart_  
 _Is breathing for this_  
 _Moment_  
 _In time_  
 _I'll find the words to say_  
 _Before you leave me today_

 _Flashing lights in my mind  
Going back to the time  
Playing games in the street  
Kicking balls with my feet  
There's a numb in my toes  
Standing close to the edge  
There's a pile of my clothes  
At the end of your bed_

 _As I feel myself fall_  
 _Make a joke of it all_

 _You know I'll be_  
 _Your life_  
 _Your voice_  
 _Your reason to be_  
 _My love_  
 _My heart_  
 _Is breathing for this_  
 _Moment_  
 _In time_  
 _I'll find the words to say_  
 _Before you leave me today_

 _Before you leave me today…_

Mientras canto, recuerdos de todo lo que viví con Brody en los últimos dos años vienen a mi mente y sin darme cuenta una lágrima rueda por mi mejilla.

Al acabar de cantar, me seco las lágrimas, respiro profundo y luego me acomodo debajo de mis sabanas y dejo que Morfeo me lleve es sus brazos a un mundo de tranquilidad y paz.

* * *

 _ **Atuendo de Rachel en Polyvore. Entren a mi perfil para que vean como ir a mi página de Polyvore.**_

 _ **Espero sus comentarios….**_


	4. Nueva vida, Nueva ciudad

_**Glee no me pertenece, solo la historia.**_

* * *

 **Nueva vida, Nueva Ciudad**

* * *

 _I pick my poison and it's you, Nothing could kill me like you do, You're going straight to my head, And I'm heading straight for the edge, I pick my poison and it's you….._

Me despierto por el sonido de mi alarma, miro mi teléfono (Iphone 5), 7:00 am. Me levanto, me doy una ducha, luego me visto con unos jeans negros, botas marrones, un top blanco sin mangas y una chaqueta marrón. Tome mi cartera, con todos mis documentos, mire a mi teléfono, tenia 2 llamadas perdidas, Brody y Santana. Un mensaje de coz de Brody y un de texto de Santana. Decía:

'' _ **Rachel, en serio lo siento mucho, eres mi mejor amiga, no te quiero perder, por favor llámame para quedar. TQM. ''**_

Lo cerré, mire la hora, 8:05 am. Tome mi maleta y salí al comedor, donde ya me esperaban para desayunar y por irnos al aeropuerto.

—Buenos días—salude con una sonrisa.

—Buenos días—respondieron.

—¿Cómo estás? —pregunto Marley.

—Bien—respondí mientras tomaba una tostada—¿Por qué? —pregunte extrañada.

—Anoche te escuchamos cantar—respondió mi padre con una mirada de preocupación.

—Estoy bien, de verdad—respondí convencida—solo necesitaba dejar salir la tristeza que sentía y tener un nuevo comienzo por así decirlo, irme libre de tristezas.

—Ok, si tú lo dices, tratare de creer que es esa la razón—respondió papá—Pero bueno, terminen de desayunar para poder llevarlas al aeropuerto.

Continuamos desayunando tranquilamente y a las 9:00 am ya estábamos en el aeropuerto despidiéndonos de mamá y papá. Antes de subir al avión decidí escuchar el mensaje de Brody.

'' _ **Rachel, de verdad lamento como sucedieron las cosas, se que fui un idiota y te lastime, que no merezco tu perdón, pero voy a hacer hasta lo imposible porque me perdones, aunque sea lo último que haga, porque te amo y de verdad estoy muy arrepentido. ''**_

 _Si tanto me amabas no me hubieras engañado con mi mejor amiga_ —pensé.

Tome mi celular y le saque la tarjeta sim _**(no sé si los iphones usan tarjetas sim)**_ , suspire mientras lo sostuve en mis manos y luego lo tire a la basura. Mire a mi hermana quien me miraba de una forma extraña.

—¿Por qué hiciste eso? —pregunto.

—Porque voy a empezar desde cero. —respondí sonriendo.

'' _Pasajeros del vuelo 127 con destino a la ciudad de nueva york, favor abordar por la puerta 25''_

—Ese es nuestro vuelo—exclame sonriendo.

Nos dirigimos hacia la puerta 25 para poder abordar nuestro avión, una vez en este, decidimos descansar durante el viaje, así que saque mis audífonos y puse música suave y romántica para poder dormir, me decidí primero escuchar **Photograph** de Ed Sheeran…

 _Loving can hurt  
Loving can hurt sometimes  
But it's the only thing that I know  
When it gets hard  
You know it can get hard sometimes  
It is the only thing that makes us feel alive_

We keep this love in a photograph  
We made these memories for ourselves  
Where our eyes are never closing  
Hearts are never broken  
Times forever frozen still

So you can keep me  
Inside the pocket  
Of your ripped jeans  
Holdin' me closer  
'Til our eyes meet  
You won't ever be alone  
Wait for me to come home….

* * *

Al llegar a Nueva York tomamos un taxi para ir al hotel, donde nos dieron la llave de la suite especial que papá siempre tiene en cada hotel, solo para nosotras, al llegar a la suite cada una tomo su habitación para poder dormir un poco más, antes de ir a cenar.

Me desperté a las 6:00 pm, me di una ducha y me vestí con un vestido celeste de verano hasta las rodillas y unas sandalias blancas, y fui a despertar a Marley.

—Marley… Marley, despierta—dije moviéndole el hombro.

—¿Mmm? —gruño.

—Despierta, ya casi son las 7, no hemos comido en todo el día, más que la basura del avión.

—¿Quieres ir a cenar fuera? —respondió mientras se acomodaba en la cama.

—Estaba pensando ir al comedor del hotel y pedirle al chef que nos haga nuestra cena favorita, pero si quieres ir a otro lugar. —respondí.

—No, está bien. Solo deja que me dé una ducha y bajamos al comedor—dijo mientras se dirigía al baño.

—Ok, pero no tardes, mientras llamare a papá para avisar que llegamos—dije mientras tome su celular.

—Ok. —dijo mientras cero la puerta del baño.

Luego de que Marley eligiera un vestido de verano largo de color negro y unas sandalias rojas, y luego de haber terminado de hablar con papá, bajamos al restaurante del hotel, en el camino íbamos planeando lo que haríamos mañana.

—Entonces, ¿en que quedamos? —pregunto Marley.

—Pues mañana iremos a NYADA a buscar mis horarios para el semestre y luego iremos a buscar departamento. —respondí antes de beber un poco de agua.

—¿ Y cuando iremos a explorar nueva york? —pregunto sonriendo.

—Cuando encontremos un departamento, te prometo que iremos a Central Park, Times Square, a la playa, donde quieras ir —deje levantando la mano derecha. —palabra de hermana. —reímos.

* * *

Luego de cenar volvimos a la suite y nos sentamos a ver una película, antes de dormir, hasta que Marley decidió romper el silencio.

—¿Rachel? —pregunto en voz baja.

—¿Si? —respondí en el mismo tono de voz.

—¿Qué vas a hacer con Brody y Santana?

—Pues ahora que los mencionas, mañana debemos ir a comprar una nueva tarjeta sim para mi teléfono y debes prometerme que nadie a parte de ti, mamá y papá, nadie en lima tendrá mi numero. —la mire seriamente. —Prométemelo Marley, nadie más que ustedes tres.

—Lo prometo, pero sabes que encontraran alguna manera de contactar contigo. —respondió.

—Lo sé, pero hare lo posible por evitarlo hasta que me dejen en paz. —Respondí. —será mejor que vayamos a dormir con casi las 12 y mañana tenemos que levantarnos temprano. —dije levantándome.

—Está bien. —respondió levantándose. —Buenas noches Rachel.

—Buenas noches Marley—respondí y me dirigí a mi habitación.

Mientras me quito el maquillaje para lavarme la cara me miro al espejo y pienso en lo que me dijo Marley, se que tiene razón pero tratare todo lo que pueda porque no sepan nada de mí ni yo ellos, por lo menos hasta que deje de importarme y pueda mirarlos a la cara sin sentir que mi corazón se rompe en mil pedazos.

Luego de lavarme la cara, entro en la cama y apago la luz de la habitación.

Mañana es un nuevo día, espero que sea uno lleno de sorpresas.

* * *

 _ **Atuendos de Rachel y Marley en Polyvore, en mi perfil esta como ir a mi pagina y buscan la colección con el nombre de la historia.**_

 _ **Espero les guste y dejen sus comentarios.**_


	5. Conociendo Nuevos Horizontes

_**Glee no me pertenece…**_

* * *

 **Conociendo Nuevos Horizontes**

* * *

 _ **Rachel POV**_

A la mañana siguiente luego de darnos una buena ducha y elegir un atuendo adecuando para el verano, fuimos a la academia a buscar mi horario de clases para este semestre. Luego fuimos a compra la tarjeta sim para mi teléfono y llame a papá para darle mi nuevo número. Luego comenzamos la búsqueda de un nuevo departamento.

Llevábamos 30 minutos cuando llegamos a un edificio de apartamentos de, aparentemente, 5 pisos. Decidimos entrar y le preguntamos al guardia de seguridad si había algún departamento disponible, y por gracia del espíritu santo, hay uno en el quinto piso, pedimos verla y el nos dijo que llamaría a la agente, luego de esperar unos minutos nos dijo que la agente vendría dentro de 3 horas porque ahora mismo estaba ocupada, así que decidimos ir a comer algo ya que apenas son la 1 de la tarde.

—Ok, tenemos hasta las tres para explorar un poco, ir a comer algo y luego volver a las 4 para poder ver el departamento—dije saliendo del edificio donde Marley me esperaba.

—Primero vamos a comer algo tengo mucha hambre, y según google maps estamos a 10 minutos de McDonald's. —respondió.

—Bueno, yo también tengo hambre, así que vamos. —dije comenzando a caminar.

—Ok, aunque no me extraña que tengas hambre, si fuera por ti comerías todo el día. —respondió caminando a mi lado.

—No es verdad, es solo que me da mucha hambre—dije.

—Si claro. —respondí sarcásticamente.

Luego de caminar 10 llegamos a McDonald's y nos sentamos en una mesa para dos, ordenamos y mientras esperábamos nuestra comida, algo que nunca pensé pasaría, paso.

—¿Marley? —dije mirando por encima de su hombro.

—¿Qué? —dijo levantando la mirada de su iphone.

—¿No son esos los chicos de New Directions?—pregunte, a lo que ella se volteo.

—¡Oh Por Dios! —exclamo por lo bajo.

—Marley, no vayas a hacer nada estúpido, por favor—respondí suplicando.

—Pero si solo quiero saludarlos, mira a Ryder Lynn, están lindo—respondió suspirando.

—Marley, por favor.

* * *

 _ **Puck POV**_

Acabamos de salir de una entrevista para una revista juvenil, y como siempre Ryder tiene hambre así que decidimos ir a McDonald's por algo de comer por lo que le dijimos a Sheldon Beiste, nuestro guardaespaldas, que nos llevara en la SUV antes de ir a la mansión.

Cada vez que pienso en la mansión, me acuerdo de mi niñez y de cómo vivir en Lima, Ohio, era tan diferente a como vivo ahora, antes era mi madre quien tenía que trabajar horas extras en un hospital para poder pagar la educación de Sara y la mía, y por un tiempo todo lo que pensaba era que siempre seria un perdedor y terminaría como mi padre, pero gracias a Dios luego de graduarme y mudarme a L.A. en busca de algo que me inspirara para conseguir dinero y ayudar a mamá, un productor famoso me escucho cantar y pensó que sería bueno para la banda que estaba formando, así es como un mes después conocí a estos locos.

Finn, quien es un gigante, literalmente, toca la batería y tiene una voz genial, es como el papá de la familia, nos mantiene a todos en nuestro lugar y no deja que la fama nos suba a la cabeza.

Luego esta Blaine, al principio creía que era gay pero después nos demostró que no era así cuando conocimos a Tina su novia desde hace 2 años, el toca el piano y también canta genial, a veces incluso toca la guitarra.

Seguimos con Sam, quien tiene un bromance con Blaine, es como si se conocieran desde pequeños. El canta y toca la guitarra y el bajo, es un chico muy humilde y algo loco. Y por desgracia de quien mi hermana tiene su enamoramiento juvenil.

También esta Ryder, quien sufre de dislexia, por lo que le era difícil estudiar cuando estaba en la secundaria, pero mientras toca la batería, la guitarra o canta es cuando vemos quien es, además de ser un glotón al que nunca se le quita el hambre.

Y al final estoy yo, el BadBoy de la banda como me catalogan en las revistas luego de haber terminado con mi ex, toco la guitarra y me tengo una buena voz, a mi criterio y el de nuestro productor, pero en fin como dije tengo una hermana de 18 años, quien está en su primer años en la universidad.

—Chicos, ¡tengo hambre! —exclamo Ryder, volviéndome al mundo real.

—No, en serio—dijo Blaine, a lo que todos nos reímos.

—No te preocupes Ryd, casi llegamos a McDonald's—respondió Sheldon

—¡McDonald's! —gritamos todos.

Al llegar nos sentamos en nuestra mesa preferida, al lado de la gran ventada. Luego de que nos trajeran nuestra comida, teníamos un rato comiendo cuando mire a mi alrededor y vi a dos chicas, en una mesa un poco lejos de nosotros, que estaban discutiendo al parecer de nosotros ya que no dejaban de mirarnos.

 _Directioners_ —pensé, justo cuando una de ellas se levantaba y se acercaba a nuestra mesa, mientras la otra chica la llamaba. De seguro sentía vergüenza.

—Hola chicos—saludo al llegar a nuestra mesa, con una sonrisa tímida.

—Hola—respondimos todos.

—Que podemos hacer por ti cariño—dijo Finn.

—Bueno, pues es que… quería saber… si me podrían dar su autógrafo, y disculpen se que estaban ocupados— dijo algo nerviosa.

—No hay problema—dijo Ryder, haciendo que se sonrojara.

—¿Estas sola? —pregunto Blaine. _Justo lo que iba a decir._

—Mm, no. Estoy con mi hermana—dijo señalando a la chica que se quedo en la mesa.

—¿Y por qué no vino contigo? —pregunte.

—Pues, es que le da un poco de vergüenza—respondió con una sonrisa.

—¿Por qué no se sientan con nosotros? Así pierden un poco la vergüenza—respondió Sam.

—No, está bien, no queremos molestar. Además ya nos íbamos. —respondió sonrojada.

—No nos molestan—respondió Ryder.

—Cierto, ¿Por qué no la llamas? —pregunte.

—¿En serio? —sonrió.

—¡Sí!—respondimos todos.

—Ok, ahora vuelvo—respondió mientras iba a buscar a su hermana.

* * *

 _ **Rachel POV**_

Después de que le dijera que los chicos de New Directions estaban aquí, Marley y yo estábamos discutiendo, porque ella quería que fuéramos a pedir un autógrafo, a lo que me negué completamente.

—Vamos Rachel, por favor—dijo con cara de perrito lastimado.

—No insistas Marley, y no me pongas esa car que ya sabes que no funciona conmigo. Además de seguro están cansados de que fans se les acerquen a cada rato, o de seguro están ocupados y solo quieren un descanso. —dije poniéndole excusas.

—Oh, por favor, solo serán 5 minutos y después nos vamos. —continuo suplicando.

—Ya te dije que no, Marley. —seguí negándome.

—Pues si no quieres venir conmigo, iré yo sola. —dijo levantándose.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡NO! ¡Marley! —exclame en voz baja, mientras ella me ignoro.

 _Genial—_ pensé.

* * *

Cuando tenía unos minutos hablando con ellos vi como me señalaba. _¡Oh no! Esto no es bueno_ —pensé. Vi como uno de ellos me miraba, un moreno, alto con ojos color miel casi avellana, que podría hacer que cualquiera se pierda en ellos y yo como tonta no pude evitar sonrojarme. Luego vi que Marley se alejaba con una sonrisa de boba y se acercaba a nuestra mesa.

—Vamos—dijo contenta y recogiendo su cartera.

—¿Vamos a donde? —pregunte, sospechando la respuesta.

—A sentarnos con ellos—lo que me sospechaba.

—¡Estas loca! —exclame—No podemos, además debemos volver a el edificio, no podemos quedarnos—trate de poner eso como excusa, aunque sé que no funcionara.

—Rachel, todavía queda hora y media para las 4:00, no seas pesada y vamos. —dijo mirándome seriamente.

—Ok, esta bien. —respondí levantándome, a lo que ella sonrió emocionada—pero como me avergüences tendrás que limpiar el departamento por una semana. —dije retándola.

—Sí, si deja de quejarte. —respondió.

Tome mi cartera y nos dirigimos a la mesa de New Directions. _No puede ser tan malo, solo se positiva_ —pensé. Cuando llegamos a las mesa Marley saludo a los chicos y nos sentamos con ellos.

* * *

 _ **¡Y APARECIERON LOS CHICOS!**_

 _ **Atuendos de Marley y Rachel en Polyvore, ya saben lo que tienen que hacer para poder verlos.**_

 _ **De verdad que me gustaría que me dieran sus comentarios para saber si les está gustando la historia.**_


	6. Conociendo Nueva York

_**Glee no me pertenece.**_

* * *

 **Conociendo Nueva York**

* * *

 _ **Puck POV**_

Observábamos como la chica trataba de convencer a su hermana, y después de unos minutos, regreso a la mesa con su hermana y se sentaron con nosotros, ella se sentó al lado de Ryder y su hermana enfrente de mí, y sería estúpido decir que no me di cuenta de lo hermosa que es, castaña con el cabello u poco por debajo de los hombros, piel un poco bronceada, unos ojos marrones hipnotizantes y unos labios que hacían que me dieran ganas de comérmela a besos. Fui sacado de mis pensamientos cuando Sam hablo.

—¿Y como se llaman? —pregunto Sam.

—Pues yo me llamo Marley—dijo la chica del autógrafo.

—Y yo soy Rachel—dijo la hermana.

—¿Y que las trae por aquí? Además de la buena comida—pregunto Ryder.

—Pues estamos buscando un departamento para mudarnos—respondió Marley.

—¿En serio?—pregunte.

—En realidad, yo estoy buscando una casa para mudarme, y tu solo estas de vacaciones—dijo Rachel mirando a Marley.

—Es lo mismo—respondió Marley, a lo que todos nos reímos.

—Bueno ¿Y por que quieres mudarte? Si se puede saber—pregunto Finn.

—Bueno recibí una beca en una academia de artes y decidí comprar un departamento, y pues acabamos de llagar a la ciudad. —respondió Rachel.

—¿A si?¿Y qué vas a estudiar? —pregunte.

—Música y Actuación en NYADA. —respondió.

—¿En serio?¿No es esa la escuela a la que Sara entro? —pregunto Finn.

—¿En serio? —pregunto Rachel—¿Quién es Sara?.

—Mi hermana—respondí—Y si ella consiguió una media beca en NYADA.

—Tal vez deberías presentársela, Puck. Así tiene una compañera y no está sola entre clases. —sugirió Blaine.

—No es mala idea. —dijeron Marley y Ryder al mismo tiempo, lo que hizo que se miraran al mismo tiempo y se sonrojaran.

—Tal vez podríamos quedar de nuevo y así te la presento y de paso les damos un tour por la ciudad—sugerí. _Cualquier cosa por volver a verla_ —pensé.

—Mmm… Claro. —dijo Rachel. —Al fin de cuentas creo que ya encontramos departamento, lo que significa que tenemos tiempo de sobra.

—Pues esta hecho. —dijo Sam.

—Cool. Pero ahora debemos irnos—dijo levantándose.

—Tan pronto—dije sin pensar.

—Sí, es que tenemos que ver el departamento, y firmar unos papeles y viendo la hora tenemos 20 minutos para nuestra cita con la agente. —dijo mirando su reloj.

—Las llevamos—nos ofrecimos.

—No se preocupen, el departamento queda a unos 10 minutos. —dijo Marley.

—Bueno, entonces que tal si quedamos mañana a la 10 de la mañana—dijo Ryder.

—Sí, claro. ¿Conocen el hotel _**HS &RM**_? —pregunto Marley.

—Si—respondimos todos.

—Pues nos vemos en el lobby a las 10 de la mañana. Adiós chicos. —respondió Rachel.

—Adiós. —respondimos todos.

—Es linda. —dije.

—¿Quién es linda?—pregunto Blaine.

—Rachel, ¿no lo creen? —dije.

—No está mal—dijo Sam, no sé porque pero me molesto ese comentario. —Pero no es mi tipo.

—¿Y por que no es tu tipo? —pregunto Finn.

—Porque lo mío son las chicas de una noche y ella se ve que es de esas chicas que tienen una relación seria. Además ya a Puck le gusta. —respondió.

—¿Qué? —exclame. —Digo, ¿por qué piensas que me gusta? —pregunte.

—Es obvio que te gusta. —respondió Ryder—solo hay que ver como la mirabas y como no querías que se fuera.

—¿Y qué hay de ti? —pregunte.

—¿Qué? —pregunto Ryder.

—Es obvio que te gusta Marley, solo la mirabas y te sonrojabas y tampoco querías que se fuera.

—Ósea que admites que no querías que se fuera. —dijo Sam.

—Sí, contentos. Me gusta. —dije al fin.

—Bueno, bueno, ya vámonos a casa. —dijo Finn.

Y eso hicimos y durante toda la noche no pude dejar de pensar en esos ojos, y solo deseaba que el tiempo pase rápido para poder volver a verla.

* * *

 _ **Rachel POV**_

Después de salir de McDonald's nos fuimos a ver el apartamento con la agente. En todo el camino Marley no dejo de hablar de los chicos, en especial Ryder. Aunque no puedo negar que ese tal Puck me llamo mucho la atención, claro que eso nunca se lo diría a Marley, no me dejaría tranquila.

Al llegar al edificio nos encontramos con la agente y ella nos dejo subir a ver el departamento del quinto piso **5C** , es muy espacioso, una sala/comedor muy grande, una cocina espaciosa dividida de la sala por un desayunador, tres habitaciones y dos baños, sala de lavado (gracias a Dios), y con parqueo incluido por si quiero traer mi coche desde Lima.

Luego de ver el departamento, me encanto, por lo que hable con la agente y firme los papeles y me lo entregarán al final de la semana. Después Marley y yo volvimos a la suite a descansar.

—Marley te quieres calmar, llevas 2 horas hablando de ellos, ya bájale a tu emoción. ¡Dios! —exclame.

—Como si tu no estuvieras emocionada de conocer a Puck—dijo levantando las cejas.

—¿Qué dice? — dije actuando inocente. —Claro que no, ni si quiera me fije en el.

—Sí, claro. —dijo sarcásticamente—Y yo soy Melissa Benoist y estoy en Glee.

—Eres muy buena cantante. Deberías estudiar música cuando salgas de la secundaria y convertirte en cantante, eres muy buena ¿Sabes? —dije cambiando el tema.

—¿Y quien dijo que no es lo que planeo hacer? —respondí sonriendo. — Y no trates de cambiar el tema, y responde. Sabes que puedes confiar en mí.

 _Genial_ —pensé, y respire profundo.

—Ok, lo admito. Es lindo y me gusta, pero no va a pasar nada entre nosotros y lo sabes. —dije.

—¿Y por qué no? Eres linda, el es lindo y harían una bonita pareja. —dijo.

—Sí, pero acabo de salir de una relación de 2 años Marley. —dije con tristeza—No pienso tener una relación en mucho tiempo, no después de lo que paso con Brody y Santana.

—Rachel, no puedes pensar así. Si lo que paso fue horrible, pero no puedes simplemente no salir y conocer chicos. —dijo Marley.

—Marley, es fácil decirlo pero ahora mismo no puedo confiar en nadie, no de esa forma al menos.

—Pues si no lo intentas, no sabrás si puedes o no ser feliz de verdad. —respondió Marley.

—¿Sabes qué? Mejor vamos a dormir, mañana tenemos un tour. —dije caminando a mi habitación.

—¡Sí! —exclamo Marley—Buenas noches.

—Buenas noches Marley.

Cerré la puerta de mi habitación y me dirigí al baño para darme una ducha, luego me puse mi pijama y entre en la cama. Todo el tiempo pensando en Puck.

 _No sé qué voy hacer, apenas lo conozco y no puedo dejar de pensar en el. Esto está mal, no debería estar pensando en él cuando recién me rompieron el corazón. Aunque Marley tiene razón, no debo dejar que lo que Brody y Santana hicieron se vuelva tan importante que no puedo intentar seguir adelante._

 _Dios solo dame una señal de que debo hacer._

* * *

 ** _DE VERDAD ME GUSTARÍA QUE ME DIERAN SUS COMENTARIOS Y ASÍ SABER SI LES ESTA GUSTANDO LA HISTORIA O NO._**


	7. Nuevas Amistades

_**Glee no me pertenece...**_

* * *

 **Nuevas Amistades**

* * *

 _ **Rachel POV**_

Al día siguiente Marley y yo nos estábamos arreglando desde temprano, decidí ponerme algo cómodo, _Probablemente pasaremos todo el día donde vueltas_ —pensé. Así que elegí unos skorts (falda/shorts) negros, un top sin mangas blanco y una chaqueta marrón claro, con unas botas cortas del mismo color. Decidí llevar mi cabello en una cola de caballo y ponerme solo un poco de mascara y brillo labial.

Luego de terminar de arreglarme salí de mi habitación y me senté en el salón a esperar a Marley, mientras decidí entrar en mi facebook y revisar mis notificaciones, y resulta que tanto Brody como Santana llenaron mi perfil de mensajes y videos de canciones pidiendo perdón. _Dios que voy a hacer con estos dos_. —pensé.

Justo cuando iba a borrar todos los mensajes, Marley salió de su habitación, vistiendo un vestido corto de verano amarillo, unas sandalias beige y con su cabello suelto con uno de esos sombreros que tanto le gusta.

—¿Estas lista? —pregunto.

—Sí, solo estaba revisando mi facebook y resulta que los innombrables tienen mi perfil lleno de videos y fotos pidiendo perdón. —respondí un poco molesta.

—¿Por qué no los bloqueas a ambos? Así no podrán publicar nada en tu perfil—sugirió.

—Esa es una muy buena idea, pero lo tendré que hacer cuando volvamos porque ya tenemos que irnos. —respondí.

—Ok, vamos. Ya quiero ver a Ryder. —dijo sonriendo.

—Créeme, lo sé.

Salimos de nuestra suite y tomamos el ascensor hasta el lobby, donde vimos que los chicos ya nos estaban esperando, mientras nos acercábamos a ellos, me fije en Puck, estaba vestido con unos jeans oscuros, una camiseta azul, una chaqueta Letterman y unos zapatos deportivos, y déjenme decirles que es una vista muy buena, _Sexy._ —pensé. Al llegar a ellos los saludamos con un beso en la mejilla y cuando llegue a Puck, juro que sentí mariposas en el estomago. _Dios esto no debería de estar pasando._ —pensé.

—Buenos días chicos—dijimos Marley y yo.

—Buenos días chicas. —respondieron al mismo tiempo, a lo que todos nos reímos.

—¿Están listas?—pregunto Puck.

—Sí, vamos. —respondí.

—Nos encontraremos con Sara y mi novia Quinn en Central Park, ¿les parece? —dijo Finn.

—Claro. —respondimos Marley y yo al mismo tiempo.

—Ok, vamos. —dijo Blaine.

Mientras caminábamos íbamos bromeando y conociéndonos mas, descubrí que Puck tiene 22 años, y que su hermana tiene 18, Sam y Blaine tienen 20 años ambos, Ryder es el bebé del grupo con 19 años y Finn es el mayor con 23 años, nos contaron que se conocieron mediante su manager, que es como un padre para ellos. Me fui dando cuenta que mientras nos acercábamos a Central Park no habíamos dividido en tres grupos, delante iban Marley y Ryder, luego Sam, Finn y Blaine y de ultimo íbamos Puck y yo, _Que conveniente_. —pensé.

—Entonces, háblame de ti —me dijo Puck.

—Bueno, que puedo decir… Mmm… tengo 19 años, cumplo 20 el 18 de diciembre, toda mi vida he vivido en Lima, Ohio…—dije.

—¿En serio? —me interrumpió. —yo también soy de Ohio, pero me mude una vez me gradué. —dijo.

—Wow, pequeños es el mundo. —dije sonriendo.

—Sí, ¿verdad? —dijo sonriendo mientras me miraba a los ojos. —bueno, continua…

—Ok, —reí—como decía, soy de Lima, mi padre es Hiram Berry, Mi madre es Shelby Corcoran Berry. —dije.

—Espera…—me interrumpió, otra vez—¿Tu padre es Hiram Berry? —asentí. —¿Hiram Berry?, ¿El dueño de la cadena de hoteles _**HS &RM**_? ¿Ese Hiram Berry? —pregunto sorprendido.

—Mmm… si y mi mama es Shelby Corcoran Berry, antigua actriz de Broadway, y ahora es profesora de artes dramáticas en Ohio… y pues ella fue quien me inspiro el querer ser actriz, ya sea de Broadway o televisión, ¿Sabes? Cuando era pequeña solía ir con ella a los ensayos y verla en el escenario, y eso era todo lo que deseaba, por eso audicioné NYADA y me dieron una beca. —termine de hablar.

—Es una historia muy linda, y me gustaría escucharte cantar algún día. —dijo

—Claro, pero con la condición de que cantes conmigo—conteste.

—De acuerdo, es una promesa. —dijo sonriendo.

Nos estábamos acercando al parque cuando me fije que había dos chicas saludando hacia nuestro grupo desde lejos, una castaña un poco bajita con cabello largo y una rubia un poco más alta y cabello corto.

Cuando estábamos a unos metros la chica rubia comenzó a correr hacia nosotros mientras la castaña le seguía caminando, cuando la rubia llego a nuestro lado se le lanzo encima a Finn y lo beso en la boca. _Bueno, supongo que es la novia_. —pensé. Luego de que dejaran de besarse Finn nos la presento.

—Quinn, Sara ellas son Rachel y Marley, las conocimos en McDonald's y decidimos ser su guía turística—dijo Finn sonriendo. —Chicas ella es Quinn mi hermosa novia y ella es Sara la hermana de Puck. —termino de decir.

—Hola, un gusto en conocerlas—dijo Quinn estrechando nuestras manos.

—Lo mismo digo. —dije.

—Igual, eres muy linda. —dijo Marley

—Gracias. —respondió Quinn.

—Sara, Rachel también va a estudiar en NYADA, por eso te la quería presentar, así no estarán solas en su primer día. —dijo Puck.

—Noah, sabes que puedo cuidarme sola ¿verdad? No necesito estar siempre acompañada—dijo Sara mirando a Puck. —pero de todas formas seria genial tener una amiga en un lugar desconocido. —dijo sonriéndome.

—Bueno, lo mismo digo y me encantaría ser tu amiga, —le respondí. —y perdón por mi curiosidad pero ¿Lo llamaste Noah? —pregunte curiosa.

—Ese es mi nombre. —dijo Puck rascándose la nuca. —Noah Puckerman.

—¿Puedo llamarte Noah? —pregunte. —Porque Puck me recuerda a un hada... Si no te molesta claro. —dije.

—Claro, no hay problema. —dijo mirándome fijamente a los ojos.

—¿En serio? —pregunto Sara. —¿Solo así la dejaras que te llame Noah? Si mal no recuerdo nunca te ha gustado que llamen así, solo mama, la abuela y yo tenemos permitido llamarte así. —dijo mirándolo extrañamente.

—Sí, no me importa. —respondió Noah.

* * *

 _ **Puck POV**_

No sé lo que tiene esta chica pero de verdad no me importa que me llame Noah, al contrario quiero que siga llamándome así, y no sé por qué. Cuando estaba en la secundaria quien me llamaba Noah terminaba en un basurero, pero esta chica… hay algo en ella…

Después de que las chicas conocieran a Quinn y a Sara decidimos ir a desayunar. Fuimos a una cafetería cerca del parque y tuvimos que juntar dos mesas para poder sentarnos todos juntos, luego de que todos tuviéramos nuestros desayunos, comenzamos a conocernos mejor.

—Entonces, Sara ¿Que vas a estudiar? —pregunto Rachel.

—Actuación, aunque tomare algunas clases de canto, porque me gusta cantar, pero mi mayor enfoque es ser actriz—respondió Sara sonriendo. —¿Y tú? ¿Qué vas a estudiar? —pregunto.

—Música y Actuación, me gustaría ser actriz de Broadway. —respondió Rachel sonriendo.

—Wow, enserio. Serias genial ser amiga de una estrella de Broadway. —dijo Quinn.

—Todavía no lo soy. —dijo Rachel sonriendo. —Pero mi sueño es ser Fanny en Funny Girl. —dijo con una mirada soñadora.

—Pues yo creo si te lo propones lo lograras. —dijo Marley tomándole la mano.

—Marley tiene razón, si te lo propones nada se interpondrá en tu camino. —dije mirándola a los ojos.

—Gracias. —dijo sonriéndome.

* * *

 _ **Marley POV**_

Mientras estábamos desayunando Ryder comenzó a hablar conmigo porque según él quería conocerme mejor.

—Entonces ¿Por qué tiempo te quedarse en Nueva York? —me pregunto Ryder.

—Solo por el verano. —conteste. —Debo volver a casa una semana antes de que comiencen las clases. —le dije.

—Oh. —dijo algo decepcionado. —Creí que te quedarías más tiempo.

—No… pero volveré para la vacaciones de navidad, y algún fin de semana que tenga libre. —le dije.

—¿En serio? —asentí. —Genial, de verdad quiero llegar a conocerte, me parece que eres una chica muy linda y de buen corazón. —me dijo sonriendo.

—Gracias. —dije sonrojandome.

 _Wow… este verano de verdad traerá cosas muy buenas, lástima que no podre quedarme por mucho tiempo._ —pensé tristemente.

* * *

 _ **Atuendos de Rachel, Marley y Noah en Polyvore. Espero les guste… me diga que opinan…**_


	8. Voz de Ángel

_**Glee no me pertenece.**_

* * *

 **Voz de Ángel**

* * *

 _ **Puck POV**_

Después de desayunar, llevamos a las chicas de tour, pasamos toda la mañana caminando y tomándonos fotos y bromeando, y debo decir que Rachel cada vez me gusta más. Alrededor de las 3 de la tarde llamamos a Sheldon para que nos recogiera y enseñarles nuestra casa a las chicas. Tardamos unos 45 minutos en llegar a LA MANSION y las chicas se quedaron con la boca abierta.

Nuestra casa, o como nosotros le llamamos LA MANSION, es de dos pisos, color crema con paredes de piedra marrón claro, con un garaje para dos vehículos, rodeada de césped y muchos árboles alrededor para darnos privacidad de los paparazzi. Pero si, con solo verla por fuera las chicas están sorprendidas, _espera a que la vean por dentro_. —pensé.

Y como lo imagine se sorprendieron aun mas.

—Chicos su casa es genial—dijo Marley.

—Nosotros le llamamos LA MANSION. —dijo Ryder sonriendo.

—Pues es asombrosa. —dijo Rachel, aun asombrada.

—Bueno pues déjenme enseñarles la casa—dijo Sam con voz de presentador de televisión, lo que hizo que las chicas se rieran. —A la derecha tenemos nuestro salón, y como ven es muy espaciosa con una hermosa chimenea, al fondo como ven hay dos puertas, la derecha nos lleva al garaje y la izquierda al salón de música. —dijo haciendo que las chicas sigan riéndose.

—Si me siguen por favor—dijo Blaine— a la izquierda de la entrada tenemos el comedor, al fondo hay una puerta que da a la cocina. —dijo con voz de anfitrión.

—Y al fondo de la entrada tenemos las escaleras que lleva al segundo piso, y la cocina. —dijo Ryder sonriendo.

—Y esto chicas es nuestro primer piso. —dijo Finn abrazando a Quinn.

—Esperen a ver las habitaciones, son asombrosas. —dijo Sara emocionada.

—¿Cuántas habitaciones tienen? —Pregunto Rachel.

—Tenemos 7 habitaciones, una para cada uno y dos de invitados. —respondí.

—Wow… es asombrosa. —respondió Rachel sonriéndome.

—Bueno no se ustedes pero yo quiero escuchar como canta cierta persona, que me prometió cantaría para mí. —dije mirando a Rachel.

—¿En serio? ¿Ahora? —dijo algo tímida y sonrojada.

—¡Sí! —exclamo Marley. —Cantemos todos, así nos divertimos un rato mas. —dijo sonriendo. —¡Yo primero! —exclamo corriendo al salón de música.

Todos la seguimos y la encontramos sentada en el piano cuando comenzó a cantar una canción de Britney Spears.

 _Notice me, take my hand._ _  
_ _Why are we strangers when_ _  
_ _our love is strong_ _  
_ _why carry on without me_

 __ _Everytime I try to fly I fall_ _  
_ _Without my wings, I feel so small_ _  
_ _I guess I need you baby_ _  
_ _And everytime I see you in my dreams_ _  
_ _I see your face, it's haunting me_ _  
_ _I guess I need you baby._

 _I may have made it rain,_ _  
_ _Please forgive me_ _  
_ _But my weakness caused you pain_ _  
_ _And this songs my sorry._

 _At night I pray_ _  
_ _That soon your face will fade away._

 __ _And everytime I try to fly, I fall_ _  
_ _Without my wings, I feel so small_ _  
_ _I guess I need you baby_ _  
_ _And everytime I see you in my dreams_ _  
_ _I see your face, you're haunting me_ _  
_ _I guess I need you baby_

—Wow…—susurro Ryder. —Cantas hermoso. —dijo mirándola fijamente a los ojos. _Alguien esta enamorándose, y rápido_. —pensé.

—Gracias. —dijo Marley sonrojándose. —¿Quién sigue? —pregunto.

—Nosotros. —dijo Blaine levantándose y señalando a Sam.

—Esta canción es lo que llamarían ''Guilty Pleasure''. —dijo Sam entre comillas, cuando la canción comenzó a sonar, y nosotros gritamos y nos levantamos a bailar y cantar con ellos.

 **(Blaine** / _Sam_ / _**Ambos**_ / _Todo_ _s_ **)**

 **You put the boom boom into my heart,** **  
** **you send my soul sky high when your lovin' starts.** **  
** **Jitterbug into my brain,** **  
** **goes bang bang bang till my feet do the same.**

 _But something's bugging me_ _  
_ _something ain't right_ _  
_ _my best friend told me_ _  
_ _where you were last night._ _  
_ _Left me sleeping_ _  
_ _in my bed._ _  
_ _I was dreaming_ _  
_ _but I should've been with you instead._

 _Wake me up before you go go,_ _  
_ _don't leave me hanging on like a yo-yo._ _  
_ _Wake me up before you go go,_ _  
_ _I don't wanna miss it when you hit that high_

 _Wake me up before you go go,_ _  
_ _'cause I'm not planning on going solo._ _  
_ _Wake me up before you go go,_ _  
_ _take me dancing tonite._

 _I wanna hit that high..._

 _Yeah, yeah, yeah, Baby_

 _ **Cuddle up baby,**_ _ **  
**_ _ **move in tight.**_ _ **  
**_ _ **We'll go dancing tomorrow night.**_ _ **  
**_ _ **It's cold out there**_ _ **  
**_ _ **but it's warm in bed.**_ _ **  
**_ _ **They can dance,**_ _ **  
**_ _ **we'll stay home instead.**_

 _Wake me up before you go go,_ _  
_ _don't leave me hanging on like a yo-yo._ _  
_ _Wake me up before you go go,_ _  
_ _I don't wanna miss it when you hit that high_

 _Wake me up before you go go,_ _  
_ _'cause I'm not planning on going solo._ _  
_ _Wake me up before you go go,_ _  
_ _take me dancing tonite._

 _Wake me up before you go go,_ _  
_ _'cause I'm not planning on going solo._ _  
_ _Wake me up before you go go,_ _  
_ _take me dancing tonite._

 _Wake me up._

* * *

 _ **Rachel POV**_

Mientras los chicos cantaban todos estábamos bailando y cantando con ellos, y al terminar nos reímos y les aplaudimos.

—Eso fue muy divertido chicos. —dijo Sara. —Pero es hora de que les enseñe como se hace. —tomando un micrófono.

—Uhum… —dijo Quinn. —Enséñales como se hace Sara…

 _Hold on cause I'm letting go_ _  
_ _I'm gonna lasso your heart like a rodeo_ _  
_ _I'm gonna give you some till you want some more_ _  
_ _Cause all I see is an open door_ _  
_ _And I see where it's leading me_ _  
_ _All of this energy, been bottled up way too long_ _  
_ _It's powerful, powerful_ _  
_ _You see what I'm getting at_ _  
_ _I'm ready for all of that_ _  
_ _If I'm not a star, you're blind_

 _I've got rings on my fingers_ _  
_ _And glitter in my hair_ _  
_ _I bought a one-way ticket_ _  
_ _And I just got here_ _  
_ _I'm gonna run this town_ _  
_ _Run this town_ _  
_ _I'm gonna run this town_ _  
_ _Run this town_ _  
_ _I've got high heel stilettos_ _  
_ _And I'm kicking in doors_ _  
_ _And kissing your feet ain't what my lipstick's for_ _  
_ _I'm gonna run this town_ _  
_ _Run this town_ _  
_ _I'm gonna run this town_ _  
_ _Run this town tonight_

 _I'm climbing high but there ain't no net_ _  
_ _You like to see me jump a bit_ _  
_ _Well everyday's just like Russian roulette_ _  
_ _I'm gonna play, play, play with no regrets_ _  
_ _Cause I'm tired of second best_ _  
_ _Tired of doing this_ _  
_ _Tired of hypocrites_ _  
_ _Twisted like licorice_ _  
_ _I'm crushing them in my fist_ _  
_ _Hushing their ignorance_ _  
_ _You had your chance, now's mine_

 _I've got rings on my fingers_ _  
_ _And glitter in my hair_ _  
_ _I bought a one-way ticket_ _  
_ _And I just got here_ _  
_ _I'm gonna run this town_ _  
_ _Run this town_ _  
_ _I'm gonna run this town_ _  
_ _Run this town_ _  
_ _I've got high heel stilettos_ _  
_ _And I'm kicking in doors_ _  
_ _And kissing your feet ain't what my lipstick's for_ _  
_ _I'm gonna run this town_ _  
_ _Run this town_ _  
_ _I'm gonna run this town_ _  
_ _Run this town_

 _Tonight, nothing's standing in my way_ _  
_ _There's no obstacles anymore_ _  
_ _In a minute, I'll be on my way_ _  
_ _To the moment I've been waiting for_

 _I've got rings on my fingers_ _  
_ _And glitter in my hair_ _  
_ _Bought a one-way ticket and I just got here_ _  
_ _I'm gonna run this town_ _  
_ _Run this town_ _  
_ _I'm gonna run this town tonight_

 _I've got rings on my fingers_ _  
_ _And glitter in my hair_ _  
_ _I bought a one-way ticket and I just got here_ _  
_ _I'm gonna run this town_ _  
_ _Run this town_ _  
_ _I'm gonna run this town_ _  
_ _Run this town_ _  
_ _I've got high heel stilettos_ _  
_ _And I'm kicking in doors_ _  
_ _And kissing your feet ain't what my lipstick's for_ _  
_ _I'm gonna run this town_ _  
_ _Run this town_ _  
_ _I'm gonna run this town_ _  
_ _Run this town_ _  
_ _I'm gonna run, I'm gonna run, gonna run_ _  
_ _Run this town_

 _I'm gonna run, I'm gonna run, gonna run_ _  
_ _Run this town tonight_ _  
_ _Run this town, run this town tonight_ _  
_ _I'm gonna run this town, run this town tonight_ _  
_ _(Tonight, tonight, tonight...)_

Mientras Sara cantaba me di cuenta que en ciertas partes de la canción miraba hacia donde se encontraba Sam, _Sera que le gusta_. —pensé. Eso sería épico…

—Y así es como se hace. —dijo entregándole el micrófono a Finn.

—Ok, Ryder creo que deberíamos demostrarles de verdad como es se hace. —dijo Finn sonriéndole a Ryder.

—Hagámoslo. —dijo Ryder levantándose.

—Sígueme. —dijo Finn.

 **(Finn** / _Ryder_ / _**Ambos**_ **)**

 **Standing in the rain** **  
** **With his head hung low** **  
** **Couldn't get a ticket** **  
** **It was a sold out show.** **  
** **Heard the roar of the crowd** **  
** **He could picture the scene.** **  
** **Put his ear to the wall** **  
** **Then like a distant scream.** **  
** **He heard one guitar** **  
** **Just blew him away** **  
** **Saw stars in his eyes** **  
** **And the very next day.** **  
**  
 _Bought a beat up six string in a secondhand store_ _  
_ _Didn't know how to play it_ _  
_ _But he knew for sure_ _  
_ _That one guitar_ _  
_ _Felt good in his hands._ _  
_ _Didn't take long to understand._ _  
_ _So he started rockin' ain't never gonna stop_

 _ **Gotta keep on rockin'**_

 _Someday he's gonna make it to the top._ _  
_  
 _ **And be a Juke Box Hero, got stars in his eyes**_ _ **  
**_  
 _He's a Juke Box Hero._ _  
_ _Yeah_

 _ **Juke Box Hero, got stars in his eyes**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Juke Box Hero, he'll come alive tonight.**_

( **Yeah** ) _**He's gotta keep on rockin'**_ _ **  
**_  
 **He just can't stop**

 **He just can't stop** **  
**  
 _ **Gotta keep on rockin'**_

 **That boy has got to stay on top**

 _ **He's got a real Juke Box Hero got stars in his eyes.**_ _ **  
**_ _ **He's a Juke Box Hero**_ ( **Yeah** )  
( _Just one guitar_ ) _**Juke Box Hero with stars in his eyes**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Yeah, he's a Juke Box Hero**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Juke Box Hero**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Juke Box Hero his got stars in his eyes**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Stars in his eyes.**_

—Lamento informarles amigos, pero así es como de verdad se rockea. —dijo Ryder.

—Saben chicos, estoy cansada. Cansada de que crean que solo los hombres pueden cantar y que las mujeres no somos tan importantes. —dijo Quinn levantándose.

—Amor, sabes que no es cierto. —dijo Finn acercándosele.

—No importa si ustede no son asi, pero yo les voy a demostrar los equivocados que están la mayoría de los hombres. —dijo Quinn tomando un micrófono. —Los hombres están perdidos sin las mujers. —Dijo antes de comenzar a cantar.

 _This is a man's world, this is a man's world_ _  
_ _But it wouldn't be nothing, nothing without a woman or a girl_

 _You see, man made the cars to take us over the road_ _  
_ _Man made the trains to carry heavy loads_ _  
_ _Man made electric light to take us out of the dark_ _  
_ _Man made the boat for the water, like Noah made the ark_

 _This is a man's, a man's, a man's world_ _  
_ _But it wouldn't be nothing, nothing without a woman or a girl_

 _Man thinks about a little baby girls and a baby boys_ _  
_ _Man makes then happy 'cause man makes them toys_ _  
_ _And after man has make everything, everything he can_ _  
_ _You know that man makes money to buy from other man_

 _This is a man's world_ _  
_ _But it wouldn't be nothing, nothing without a woman or a girl_

 _He's lost in bitterness_ _  
_ _Has lost, lost somewhere in this loneliness_

—Te amo cariño. —dijo Finn levantándose a abrazarla.

—Lo sé, y yo te amo a ti. —dijo Quinn sonriéndole.

—Ok. —dijo Noah después de que dejáramos de aplaudir. —Creo que ya no puedes escapar de esta Rachel. —dijo mirándome.

Suspire.

—De acuerdo. —dije levantando las manos, —pero debes de cantar conmigo, lo prometiste. —dije sonriéndole.

—De acuerdo. —dijo sonriendo. —¿Qué quieres cantar? —pregunto.

—¿Te sabes ''Need You Now'' de Lady Antebellum? —le pregunte acercándome al micrófono.

* * *

 _ **Puck POV**_

—Sí, claro. —le dije tomando mi guitarra. —Cuando estés lista. —le dije. Asintió así qué comencé a tocar.

 **(** _Rachel_ / **Noah** / _**Ambos**_ **)**

 _Picture perfect memories, scattered all around the floor._ _  
_ _Reaching for the phone cause, I can't fight it any more._ _  
_ _ **And I wonder if I ever cross your mind.**_ _ **  
**_ _For me it happens all the time._

 _ **It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now.**_ _ **  
**_ _ **I said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you now.**_ _ **  
**_ _ **And I don't know how I can do without, I just need you now.**_

 **Another shot of whiskey, can't stop looking at the door.** **  
** **Wishing you'd come sweeping in the way you did before.** **  
** _ **And I wonder if I ever cross your mind.**_ _ **  
**_ **For me it happens all the time.**

 _It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now._ _  
_ **And I said I wouldn't call but I'm a little drunk** **and I need you now.** **  
** _ **And I don't know how I can do without, I just need you now.**_

Les juro que cuando Rachel comenzó a cantar sentí que me transportó a otro mundo, tiene la voz de un ángel. Perfecta, suave, esta chica me hace sentir cosas que no creí posible llegar a sentir, no después de todo por lo que he pasado en la vida, pero ahora cantando con ella me hace ver que si hay cosas buenas en la vida, y hare todo lo posible para ganarme su confianza.

 _De verdad me gusta_. —pensé.

* * *

 _ **Les recomiendo que mientras estén en las canciones busquen los videos en youtube, para que se hagan una idea de las cosas.**_

 _ **Lista de canciones:**_

1\. Glee – Everytime (Full Performance)

2\. Glee – Wake Me Up Before You Go-Go (Full Performance)

3\. Lucy Hale – Run This Town (Clean Version)

4\. Glee - Jukebox Hero (Full Performance)

5\. Glee – It's A Man's Man's World (Full Performance)

6\. Glee – Need You Now (Full Performance)

 _ **Y eso es todo espero les guste el capitulo, me dejen sus comentarios…**_

 _ **La casa de los chicos esta en Polyvore, entren para que la vean…**_

 _ **Besos…**_


	9. Planes y Agendas

**Glee no me pertenece**

* * *

 **Planes y Agendas**

* * *

 _ **Puck POV**_

Después de pasar toda la tarde cantando y bromeando, las chicas debían irse a su hotel, Sara a casa con mamá y Quinn a su departamento, por lo que nos quedamos solo los chicos en LA MANSIÓN, mientras Finn y Blaine preparaba nuestra cena, Sam, Ryder y yo estábamos jugando COD en la consola, cuando sonó el timbre de la casa.

—Yo voy —dijo Ryder levantándose, ya que él era el único que estaba libre. —Miren quien está aquí —dijo entrando con Will, nuestro manager.

—Hola chicos, ¿Cómo andan? —dijo mientras nos palmeaba en el hombro. —¿Dónde están Finn y Blaine? —pregunto.

—Oh, están preparando la cena. —respondió Sam.

—De acuerdo, entonces esperare a que estemos en la mesa para hablar. —dijo mientras iba a la cocina.

—¡De acuerdo! —le grite ya que se había ido.

Luego de unos 10 minutos Finn nos llamó a comer al comedor, por lo que apagamos la consola y nos levantamos para cenar. Mientras estábamos cenando Will nos comenzó a hablar de nuestra agenda para esta semana.

—Bueno chicos, ya hicieron la entrevista para la revista **"Young Vibe"** ayer, mañana les toca ir al estudio de grabación para continuar con la producción de su próximo álbum. —Comenzó a decir Will después de sacar nuestra agenda de su carpeta —Continuarán en el estudio hasta el viernes, luego el sábado tienen los premios "Teen Choice Awards", y tienen el domingo libre ¿Alguna pregunta hasta ahora? —nos preguntó.

—Si —dijo Blaine. —¿Cuáles canciones grabaremos esta semana?

—Bueno, mañana trabajaremos con "All Night", desde temprano así que los quiero a las 7 de la mañana en el estudio —dijo Will, lo que causó que gruñéramos. —Sí, lo sé, es demasiado temprano pero debemos terminar el álbum para finales del mes que viene, e iremos sacando algunas canciones al aire antes del lanzamiento del álbum, y luego tendrán la gira ¿De acuerdo? —preguntó.

—Ok, todos entendemos ¿Verdad chicos? —dijo Finn.

—Si —dijimos todos.

—¿Entonces, que otras canciones grabaremos en la semana? —preguntó Sam.

—Como decía, mañana trabajaremos con "All Night", el jueves trabajaran con "Hurtfull" y el viernes grabaremos "I Won't Tell A Soul" —nos dijo Will.

—OK, entonces 3 días en el estudio, luego el sábado los premios y el domingo estamos libres para hacer lo que queramos. —dije mirando a Will.

—Exacto. —dijo este —Y ya el lunes iremos al estudio escuchar las canciones ya grabadas, hacer algunos cambios si es necesario y hablaremos lo que haremos la semana que viene. —termino diciendo. —¿Alguna pregunta antes de que me vaya? —pregunto.

—Sí, ¿Podemos llevar acompañantes a los premios? —pregunto Blaine.

—Umm... No veo ningún problema, solo deben avisarme para el jueves a quienes llevaran para avisar a los organizadores y así tengan sus asientos reservados. —dijo Will. —Y si eso es todo, me retiro, Emma me está esperando en casa. —dijo levantándose. —Hasta mañana chicos. —dijo saliendo del comedor.

—Nos vemos mañana —dijo Ryder.

—¿Entonces, a quienes llevarán? —pregunto Sam.

—Yo llevaré a Tina. —dijo Blaine.

—Yo, obviamente, llevaré a Quinn. —dijo Finn.

—¿Y ustedes? —pregunto Sam mirándonos a Ryder y a mí.

—Yo no llevaré a nadie. —dijo Ryder.

—Creo que le diré a Sara. —dije. —Tal vez lleve a ma'. —dije, aunque la verdad a quien me gustaría llevar es a Rachel. _Pero creo que es muy pronto para eso_. —pensé.

* * *

 _ **Rachel POV**_

Esta mañana le desperté con ganas de ir a ver tiendas, ya que debo buscar los muebles para el apartamento, pero lo primero en mi mente al despertarme es Noah, sus ojos, su voz... _No sé qué me está pasando_. —pensé.

Luego de pasar más de 20 minutos en la cama, solo pensando en Noah, miro mi teléfono para ver la hora, 09:15 a.m., y me fijo que tengo un mensaje de Noah.

 **Noah P. 3 [07:15 am]**

 _Buenos días, espero no haberte despertado, solo quería darte los buenos días. ;)_

 **Rachel B. [09:16 am]**

 _Buenos días, no me te preocupes apenas ahora me estoy despertando. :p ¿Cómo estás? ¿Qué haces?_

Al ver que no responde de inmediato me levanto a bañarme y arreglarme para el día, decido usar unos pitillos blancos rasgados, una camiseta azul, unos converse negros, y decido recogerme el cabello en un moño. Luego de que me pongo algo de brillo labial, tomo mi iPhone y veo que Noah recién ahora me respondió.

 **Noah P. 3 [09:50 am]**

 _Disculpa que no te conteste hace un rato, estamos en el estudio grabando nuevas canciones y hemos estado aquí desde las 7 de la mañana, ya te puedes imaginar, pero estoy bien ¿Y tú, como estas? ¿Qué harás hoy?_

 **Rachel B. [09:53 am]**

 _Estoy bien, hoy Marley y yo iremos de compras, tengo muchas cosas que comprar para el departamento. Saluda a los chicos por mí._

 **Noah P. 3 [10:01 am]**

 _De acuerdo, hablamos más tarde, es mi turno de grabar, otra vez, besos. :*._

 **Rachel B. [10:05 am]**

 _De acuerdo, charlamos luego. Bye. Xoxo._

Luego de terminar de mensajear con Noah, salí al salón de nuestra suite y vi que Marley estaba desayunando mientras miraba la televisión.

—Buenos días. —dijo en cuanto me vio. —Pedí el desayuno, toma lo que quieras.

—Buenos días. —dije. -Y gracias, tengo mucha hambre. —dije mientras tomaba algo de desayuno.

—¿Entonces, que haremos hoy? —me pregunto.

—Pensé que podríamos ir de compras, ver muebles para el departamento, ya sabes, cosas para la habitaciones y todo lo demás.

—Claro. -dijo. —Así elijo lo que quiero para mi habitación. —dijo sonriéndome.

—Disculpa, ¿Tu habitación? —le dije sarcásticamente.

—Sí, ya sabes para cada vez que venga de visita y las vacaciones, y además cuando acabe la secundaria me mudare contigo, e intentare realizar mi sueño de ser cantante. —me dijo sonriendo.

—¿Pero piensas ir a la universidad? ¿Verdad? —pregunte un poco asustada de que diga que no.

—Claro que sí. —me respondió. —Voy a aplicar a NYU y Julliard. —me dijo emocionada.

—Qué bueno, y espero que entres a alguna de las dos. —le dije. —Pero volviendo ahora, creo que deberíamos pasar por el departamento, sacarle fotos, y así saber la cantidad de cosas y el tamaño de lo que podemos comprar, no crees? —le dije.

—Es una buena idea, así buscas la forma de organizarte y tienes suficiente espacio —dijo pensando. —Y una mejor idea, porque no llamamos a Quinn y a Sara para que se nos unan. —propuso.

—Es una gran idea. —respondí respondiendo. —¿Por que no llamas a Sara y yo llamo a Quinn? —propuse.

—De acuerdo, déjame buscar mi teléfono. —dijo levantándose.

Mientras Marley se levantaban, tome mi teléfono para llamar a Quinn, al desbloquearlo, vi que tenía un mensaje de Noah diciendo que me mandaría un mensaje cuando terminaran de grabar, pero que no sabía a qué hora seria; salgo de los mensajes y busco el número de Quinn, y presiono llamar.

—Hola, Quinn Fabray habla. —respondió después de unos minutos.

—Hola, Quinn, soy Rachel la amiga de los chicos. —respondí.

—Oh, hola ¿Cómo estás? —pregunto.

—Bien, te llamaba para saber si querías ir de compras con Marley, Sara y yo. —le propuse.

—Claro, ¿a qué hora? —pregunto.

—Pues son las 10:40, podemos juntarnos para almorzar y luego vamos de compras. —propuse.

—Por mí no hay problema, solo dime dónde y allí estaré. —dijo

—De acuerdo, a las 12 en Wendy's, ¿Te parece? —le pregunte.

—Ok, allí estaré —dijo Quinn.

—De acuerdo, nos vemos. —me despedí.

—Bye…

Justo al colgar el teléfono Marley salió de la habitación, todavía hablando con Sara por teléfono, le hice señas para saber que había dicho Sara.

—Déjame preguntarle. —dijo Marley hablando por su teléfono. —Sara quiere saber la hora y donde nos encontraremos. —me dijo.

—Dile que a las 12 en Wendy's, iremos a comer con Quinn y luego de compras. —le dije a Marley.

—¿Escuchaste? —pregunto a Sara. —D acuerdo, allí no vemos, Bye. —dijo antes de colgar. —Ok a las 12 nos juntamos con las chicas. —me dijo sonriendo.

* * *

 **LAMENTO MUCHISIMO LA TARDANZA PERO MI PC TIENE PROBLEMAS Y NO PUEDO ACCESAR A ELLA, Y EH EDITADO ESTO EN MI TELEFONO CON MUCHA DIFICULTAD. ASI QUE LAS PUBLICACIONES VAN A SER ALGO LENTAS. PERO TRATARE DE ESITAR EL PROXIMO CAPITULO MAS RAPIDO.**

 **Atuendo de Rachel esta en Polyvore…. Ya saben como entrar.**

 **Espero sus comentarios….**


	10. Mensajes y Confesiones

**Glee no me pertenece**

* * *

 **Mensajes y Confesiones.**

* * *

 _ **Rachel POV**_

Marley y yo nos encontramos con las chicas en Wendy´s para almorzar y luego de pasar un rato nos fuimos de compras; primero fuimos a una tienda de electrodomésticos donde compre: una nevera, un microondas, una tostadora, una licuadora y una máquina de café para la cocina; para la sala compre un equipo de música, un televisor de 52'' pulgadas pantalla plana, un equipo de cine en casa, para poder ver mis películas favoritas en mi tiempo libre; y finalmente para las habitaciones compre un aire acondicionado cada una y una televisión pantalla plana de 42'' pulgadas cada una. Luego de comprar todo pedí que lo entregaran en dos días a mi nuevo apartamento ya que hoy es miércoles y será mío oficialmente este viernes.

Luego de salir de la tienda de electrodomésticos fuimos a una tienda de muebles, donde Marley y yo elegimos las cosas para nuestras habitaciones y también para la habitación de huéspedes, compre los muebles de la sala y el comedor y los muebles del baño. Aquí también encargue la entrega para el viernes en la mañana, y luego de pagar las chicas y yo decidimos tomar un descanso.

—Uff, estoy cansadísima. —dijo Marley. —No puedo más.

—Y todavía falta mucho por comprar. —dije suspirando.

—¿Qué te falta por comprar? —pregunto Quinn.

—Bueno… —dije sacando la lista de mi bolso. —Falta comprar platos, vasos, cubiertos; ya saben utensilios de cocina, los utensilios del baño, cortinas, sabanas, almohadas, los colchones para las camas…

—Uff…, si es mucho. —dijo Sara. —Por qué no terminamos por hoy y ya mañana compran lo demás. —sugirió.

—Si, además no tendrás las llaves del apartamento hasta el viernes. —dijo Quinn —Lo que significa que no tendrás donde dejar las cosas que faltan por comprar.

—Tienes razón. —dije. —Así lo compro todo mañana y que el viernes me entren todo, además ya van a ser las 5 de la tarde y no creo que termináramos hoy con todo lo que falta. —termine de decir.

—Entonces porque mejor no vamos a ver alguna película. —sugirió Marley. —Ya que no tenemos más nada que hacer y los chicos todavía están en el estudio, según me dijo Ryder.

—Si vamos. —dijo Sara.

—¿Qué opinas? —me pregunto Quinn.

—Vamos. —dije sonriendo.

Nos levantamos y nos fuimos al cine del centro comercial y vimos que en la cartelera estaban pasando a los Minions, así que decidimos verla, y déjenme decirles que nos reímos muchísimo. Salimos del cine cerca de las 9 de la noche por lo que decidimos despedirnos ya que estábamos muy cansadas, las chicas se fueron a su casa y Marley y yo volvimos al hotel donde me di una larga ducha y luego me quede acostada en la cama viendo una película en mi laptop.

* * *

 _ **Puck POV**_

 _Mismo día, 10:30 pm._

Entramos a casa y cada uno se va a su habitación, estamos muy cansados, pasamos todo el dia grabando _**''All Night''**_ en el estudio, y no fue hasta las 10 de la noche que estuvo lista. _Solo quiero dormir_. —pensé.

Entro a mi habitación y después de darme una ducha, entro bajo las sabanas de mi cama. Miro mi teléfono y veo que ya son las 11:15 pm _¿Rachel estará dormida? No pierdo nada con tratar._ —pienso.

 **Noah P. [11:18 pm]**

 _Hola ¿Estas despierta?_

 **Rachel B. 3 [11:20 pm]**

 _No solo veía una película, ¿Qué haces despierto a esta hora?_

 **Noah P. [11:21 pm]**

 _Hasta hace un rato es que llegamos a casa, pasamos todo el día grabando._

 **Rachel B. 3 [11:22 pm]**

 _Me imagino que debes estar muy cansado._

 **Noah P. [11: 23 pm]**

 _La verdad es que estoy muy cansado, pero prefiero hablar contigo._

 **Rachel B. 3 [11: 24 pm]**

 _¿Así? ¿Y eso por qué?_

 **Noah P. [11:25 pm]**

 _Porque le das luz a mi día, no sé qué me pasa contigo, pero se siente como si te conociera toda mi vida._

 **Rachel B. 3 [11:26 pm]**

 _Sé a qué te refieres, no se me pasa pero no dejo de pensar en ti, nunca me ha pasado esto con nadie, ni si quiera mi ex._

 **Noah P. [11:28 pm]**

 _Disculpa si soy muy directo pero de verdad quiero llegar a conocerte muy fondo, no te veo solo como una amiga y algún día quisiera ser algo más._

 **Rachel B. 3 [11:30 pm]**

 _A mí también me gustaría conocerte, pero recién salí de una relación y no creo que mi corazón pueda aceptar ningún tipo de afecto por ahora, no en ese sentido._

 **Noah P. [11: 32 pm]**

 _¿Puedo saber que paso con tu ex? Solo si te sientes cómoda hablando de ello._

 **Rachel B. 3 [11: 34 pm]**

 _Encontré a mi ex en la cama con quien creía era mi mejor amiga, los encontré el día que le iba a preparar una sorpresa en su casa por nuestro aniversario._

 **Noah P. [11:35 pm]**

 _Tu ex es un idiota… teniendo una chica como tú… nunca se me pasaría por la cabeza hacer algo así._

 **Rachel B. 3 [11:36 pm]**

 _¿De verdad? Porque según la farándula y los paparazzi eres un rompecorazones._

 **Noah P. [11:39 pm]**

 _No te voy a negar que antes era un rompecorazones y que salía con muchas chicas, pero siempre he sido exclusivo con esas chicas, nunca he sido infiel y talvez no me creas, pero desde pequeño me jure que jamás seria como mi padre._

 **Rachel B. 3 [11:41 pm]**

 _Pues es bueno saberlo, porque quiero confiar en ti y ver hasta dónde nos lleva esta nueva amistad._

 **Noah P. [11:43 pm]**

 _Yo también… de verdad me gustas Rachel y te voy a demostrar que ya no soy un rompecorazones… te lo prometo._

 **Rachel B. 3 [11:44 pm]**

 _;) :*_

Rachel y yo nos la pasamos mensajeando hasta las una de la mañana, nos despedimos porque ambos nos debemos levantar temprano. Pero planeamos vernos el domingo en un BBQ que haremos para inaugurar su apartamento.


	11. Premios Ganados

**LAMENTO MUCHO LA TARDANZA PERO MI PC ESTA MUERTA POR LO QUE NO HE PODIDO PUBLCAR.**

 **GLEE NO ME PERTENECE ESPERO LES GUSTE.**

* * *

 **Premios Ganados**

* * *

 _ **Puck POV**_

 _Sábado, día de los Teen Choice Awards._

Hoy es el día, hoy por fin iremos a nuestro primer Teen Choice Awards, y estamos en dos categorías; _Canción del verano: grupos_ y _Revelación del año: grupo._ Espero que ganemos por lo menos una de las categorías. Ahora mismo estoy terminando de arreglarme para la alfombra roja, cuando suena mi teléfono y veo que es un mensaje de Rachel, que por cierto ayer se mudó a su apartamento con la ayuda de las chicas y mañana tendremos el BBQ para su inauguración.

 **Rachel B. 3 [06:49 pm]**

 _Buena suerte en los premios, espero les vaya muy bien._

 **Noah P. [06:51 pm]**

 _Gracias, me gustaría que pudieras ir con nosotros pero entiendo que es muy pronto._

Le había dicho a Rachel hace un par de días sobre la nominación que tenemos en los premios y se emocionó mucho por nosotros, y le había preguntado si le gustaría ir como mi acompañante, pero me dijo que recién nos estamos conociendo y no quería que la prensa pensara cosas que no son, y aunque me hubiese gustado que dijera que sí, sé que tiene la razón.

 **Rachel B. 3 [06:56 pm]**

 _Sé que querías que fuera pero es lo mejor, además Marley y yo los estaremos viendo en mi nuevo televisor y los estaremos apoyando desde lejos. Talvez el próximo año._

 **Noah P. [06:58 pm]**

 _Talvez. Debo irme, hablamos más tarde._

Luego de terminar de arreglarme la corbata, tomo mi saco y bajo a juntarme con los chicos en el salón, donde esta Sara esperándome, mi madre no quiso venir con nosotros porque según ella ya está demasiado vieja para estas fiestas, así que verá los premios desde su casa, y Sara vendrá como mi acompañante.

—¿Y? ¿Cómo me veo? —me pregunto Sara tan pronto entre al salón.

—Hermosa… —susurro Sam a mi lado.

 _Umm… ¿Qué está pasando entre estos dos?_ —pensé.

—Gracias… —dijo Sara ¡sonrojándose!. _¿Qué demonios?_ —pensé.

—Estas muy bella Sara. —dije dándole un abrazo.

—Gracias… en realidad Rachel y Marley me ayudaron a elegirlo. —dijo sonriendo.

—Muy bien… ¿Están listos? —pregunto Will entrando al salón con Emma de su brazo.

—Mmm… si solo te esperábamos. —dijo Finn.

—Entonces es hora de irnos. —dijo dirigiéndose a la limusina.

Detrás de Will salió Finn con Quinn del brazo, seguido de Blaine con su novia Tina, luego yo con Sara y de ultimo salieron Sam y Ryder cerrando la puerta de la casa.

 _Premios allá vamos._ —pensé.

* * *

 _ **Rachel POV**_

—¡Rachel, vamos! ¡Ya van a presentar la primera categoría de los chicos! —me grito Marley desde la sala.

—¡Ya voy! ¡Ya voy! —exclame tomando el cuenco de palomitas recién hechas. —Ok, Ok… —dije cuando me senté en el sofá y vi que aparecía Bella Thorne para presentar la categoría de canción del verano.

—¨Cada verano llega con mucho calor, lleno de playas y fiestas, pero para cada fiesta, cuando somos jóvenes queremos escuchar esa canción que hace el verano más emocionante, por eso los nominados para mejor canción del verano: grupos, son…¨—dijo Bella Thorne.

'' _Mejor canción del verano: grupos''_

 _ ***Little Mix – DNA**_ _'' It´s in his DNA, DDDDNA, It´s in his DNA, and he just takes my breath away…''_

 _ ***One Direction – Up All Night**_ _''Up all night and jump around until we see the sun, I wanna stay up all night…''_

 _ ***Fifth Harmony – Miss Movin' On**_ _''My innocence is wearing thin, but my heart is growing strong, so call me, call me, call me, miss movin' on…''_

 _ ***New Directions – Stop! Free Your Mind**_ _''Stop in the name of love before you break my heart, free your mind and the rest will follow…''_

 _ ***R5 – Heart Made Up On You**_ _''My mind says no, you´re no good for me, you´re no good, but my heart´s made up on you…''_

Los fans estaban aplaudiendo y cuando dijeron el nombre New Directions, gritaron aún más. _De verdad quiero que ganen._ —piense.

—Y el ganador es…—dijo Bella Thorne haciendo una pausa. —¡New Directions – Stop! Free Your Mind! —grito, por lo que Marley y yo saltamos y gritamos felices por los chicos.

Vimos como los chicos abrazaban a sus novias y Noah abrazaba a Sara antes de subir al escenario a recibir su premio.

—Wow, Umm… —dijo Finn, sin palabras sosteniendo la tabla de surf. —Gracias… nos gustaría agradecer a Sony Records por esta oportunidad… Umm, a Will Schuester por haber creído en nosotros y hacer nuestro sueño realidad.

—A nuestras familias y más aun a nuestros fans. —dijo Sam haciendo que estos se volvieran locos gritando más fuerte. —Porque sin ustedes no estuviéramos aquí y no estuviéramos recibiendo este asombroso premio.

—¡Los amamos! —gritaron Blaine y Ryder antes de bajar del escenario.

—Puedes creer que esta es su primera vez en los premios y ya ganaron una de las nominaciones. —me dijo Marley.

—Sí, estoy muy emocionada por ellos. —dije sonriendo. — Y si no ganan en la otra categoría lo importante es que por lo menos ganaron una.

—Cierto… pero no estaría malo querer que ganen otro. —dijo emocionada.

—Claro que no. —riendo con ella.

Luego de varias nominaciones y premios ganados, anunciaron que los chicos tocarían una canción de su último álbum, así que Marley y yo estamos muy ansiosas por escucharlos cantar.

—Y ahora sin más preámbulos, ¡New Directions! —gritaron Ashley Benson y Tyler Blackburn.

 _ **Puck**_

 _Buddy you're a boy make a big noise_

 _Playin' in the street gonna be a big man some day_

 _You got mud on yo' face_

 _You big disgrace_

 _Kickin' your can all over the place_

 _Singin'_

 _ **Todos**_

 _We will we will rock you_

 _We will we will rock you_

 _ **Blaine**_

 _Buddy you're a young man hard man_

 _Shoutin' in the street gonna take on the world some day_

 _ **Sam**_

 _You got blood on yo' face_

 _You big disgrace_

 _Wavin' your banner all over the place_

 _ **Todos**_

 _We will we will rock you (_ _ **[Finn:]**_ _Sing it!)_

 _We will we will rock you_

 _ **Ryder**_

 _Buddy you're an old man poor man_

 _Pleadin' with your eyes gonna make you some peace some day_

 _ **Finn**_

 _You got mud on your face_

 _Big disgrace_

 _Somebody better put you back into your place (_ _ **[Ryder:]**_ _Come on!)_

 _ **Todos**_

 _We will we will rock you (_ _ **[Finn:]**_ _Sing it!)_

 _(_ _ **[Puck:]**_ _Ooh!)_

 _We will we will rock you_

 _ **([Finn:]**_ _Everybody!)_

 _We will we will rock you_

 _(_ _ **[Puck:]**_ _Mmm...)_

 _We will we will rock you_ _ **([Finn:]**_ _Alright!)_

 _ **(LES RESCOMIENDO BUSCAR EN YOUTUBE We Will Rock You – Glee Cast PARA QUE ESTEN ORIENTADOS CON LA CANCION, Y EN LA PARTE DEL BAILE DE TAP IMAGINEN QUE SON BAILARINAS, AHORA CONTINUEN LEYENDO)**_

—Gracias. —gritaron los chicos después de terminar de cantar.

Vimos que luego de los chicos cantar presentaron la última categoría en la que estaban nominados, Revelación del año: grupos; y quienes lo presentaran son los presentadores de este año, Ashley Benson y Tyler Blackburn.

—Todos sabemos que cada año nacen nuevo talentos. —dijo Ashley Benson.

—Y cada año estos nuevos talentos nos llenan de buena música, música que escuchamos todos los días e incluso durante todo el año —dijo Tyler Blackburn.

—Y es por eso que los nominados para grupo revelación del año son…—dijo Ashley Benson.

'' _Grupo Revelación_ _del Año''_

 _ ***R5**_ _''Come on get loud, loud let it out, shout it out from the rooftops, come on get loud till they shut us down…''_

 _ ***New Directions**_ _''It´s Friday, Friday gotta get down on Friday, everybody´s lookin' forward to the weekend, weekend…''_

 _ ***Fifth Harmony**_ _''And we play our favorite songs, and we scream out all night long, like ooooh, oh me and my girls…''_

 _ ***Emblem3**_ _''Chloe! I know your sister turns everybody on but ohhh baby! I have no doubt you´re the one I want…''_

 _ ***The Lumineers**_ _''I belong with you, you belong we me, you´re my sweetheart…''_

—Y el ganador es… —dijo Tyler Blackburn.

—¡New Directions! —gritaron Ashley Benson y Tyler Blackburn.

Marley yo saltamos y gritamos en el momento en que dijeron el nombre de la banda. _No lo puedo creer_. —pensé.

—¡Ganaron, ganaron! —grito Marley.

Los chicos se veían súper emocionados y es que cualquiera lo estaría. _Primera vez que son nominados a algún premio y ganan ambas nominaciones, Wow._ —pensé.

—Wow… es la primera vez que estamos nominados a algún tipo de premios y aun no podemos creer que ganemos ambas nominaciones. —dijo Noah, verdaderamente emocionado.

—De verdad, que muchas gracias a nuestras familias, los fans, Will…—dijo Ryder.

—Muchísimas gracias. —dijo Finn antes de salir del escenario.

—Wow, ¿puedes creerlo? —le pregunte a Marley.

—Aun no me lo creo. —me dijo.

 _WOW…_ —pensé.

* * *

 _ **AQUI ESTE EL TAN ESPERADO CAPITULO. HARE ATUENDOS PARA TINA, QUINN, SARA Y EMMA PARA QUE VEN COMO EN MI IMAGINACION FUERON A LOS PREMIOS. VAYAN A MI PERFIL PARA QUE ENTREN A MI PAGINA DE POLYVORE Y VEN LOS ATUENDOS.**_

 _ **OTRA VEZ LAMENTO LA ESPERA Y ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS.**_


	12. Chismes de Farándula

**Glee no me pertence...**

* * *

 **Chismes** **de Farándula**

* * *

 _ **Puck POV**_

Esta mañana los chicos y yo nos levantamos alrededor de las 9:50 de la mañana, demasiado temprano, porque debemos ir a comprar bebidas para el BBQ en casa de Rachel, y por eso es que Finn y yo estamos en un supermercado mientras los chicos nos esperan en la casa.

—Oye crees que alguien publicará algo acerca de ti y Sugar. —me pregunto Finn mientras veíamos que bebidas comprar.

—Espero que no. —dije tomando una Coca-Cola de 2.5 litros —Lo último que necesito es que Rachel lea algo en internet crea que soy el rompecorazones que todos los paparazzi creen que soy.

—Pues esperemos que eso no pase, porque lo último que necesitamos son chismes. —dijo Finn tomando refrescos de diferentes sabores.

—La verdad no sé qué se cree esa chica, simplemente se me acerco y no se me despego en toda la noche. —dije siguiendo a Finn a otro pasillo. —Y luego aparecieron los fotógrafos y ya te puedes imaginar. Solo espero que Rachel no lea nada de esos chismes. —dije suspirando.

* * *

 _ **Rachel POV**_

 _No lo puedo creer… mientras él me decía que le gusto, que esperaba verme hoy, se pasó la noche entera con esta chica._ _—_ pensé mientras veía las fotos y las noticias del after party de los Teen Choice Awards, donde aparece Noah con la famosa actriz Sugar Motta.

—Eres un cínico, mentiroso… —le dije a la foto de Noah junto a Sugar.

—¿A quién le dices cínico y mentiroso? —me pregunto Marley mientras salía de su habitación.

—Al idiota, cínico y mentiroso de Puck —le conteste mirando las fotos en mi laptop. —El muy idiota diciéndome que le gusto y anoche estuvo muy acaramelado con Sugar Motta.

—¿La actriz, esa que es pésima actuando? —me pregunto sentándose a mi lado.

—Si —le conteste. —escucha esto: _"Noah "Puck" Puckerman, integrante del grupo musical, New Directions, fue visto anoche muy acaramelado con la famosa actriz Sugar Motta en el after party de los Teen Choice Awards, Puck y Sugar pasaron la noche muy cerca uno del otro y cuando tuvimos la oportunidad de hablar con la actriz le preguntamos si había algún tipo de relación amorosa a lo que esta respondió:_ _ **—"Noah y yo hemos pasado una noche muy divertida, y pues, creo que puede llegar a haber algo, al fin y al acabo ambos somos muy guapos"**_ _— así respondió la actriz Sugar Motta para luego reírse y volver a sentarse junto al cantante"_ —termine de leer. —¿Puedes creerlo? —le dije a Marley muy molesta.

—A lo mejor es solo una confusión. —dijo Marley tratando de convencerme para calmarme. — Ya sabes que hay famosos que les gusta llamar la atención. Talvez es lo que ella está haciendo.

—¿Y cómo explicas el que se pasaran toda la noche al lado del otro? —le pregunte ahora desanimada.

—No lo sé. —¿Por qué no mejor esperas a que vengan todos y hablas con él? —propuso.

—No lo sé… no sé si quiero hablar con el ahora. —le dije, esta vez, triste.

—No te cierres, puede que tenga una buena explicación. —me dijo, tratando de darme esperanza.

—Ya veremos… —dije cerrando mi laptop y levantándome del sofá para ir a darme un baño.

* * *

Después de darme una ducha me puse uno shorts, un top sin tirantes y unas sandalias para estar en casa y decidí dejar mi cabello suelto. Luego fui a la sala donde Marley está en el sofá haciendo algo en su móvil.

—Oye, deberíamos hacer algo para comer a lo que llega la hora de ir preparando la parrilla. —propuso Marley.

—Sí, hare uno sándwiches de mantequilla de maní y mermelada, ¿Quieres? —le pregunte, y vi cómo se le ilumino el rostro.

—Por supuesto. —dijo levantándose y siguiéndome a la cocina.

Mientras los preparaba Marley me iba contando que había hablado con Ryder sobre lo que pareció en la página de chismes de internet.

—Me dijo que Sugar estuvo pegada de Puck toda la noche y que él ni le prestaba atención. —dijo Marley.

—Bueno no es lo que dicen las fotos, y además leíste lo que ella le dijo a los fotógrafos, prácticamente anuncio que estaban saliendo. —dije molesta.

—Claro que no, yo solo vi una chica que busca llamar la atención, porque es una pésima actriz. —dijo Marley. —Deberías darle el beneficio da la duda, ¿no crees?

—Okey… pero ya dejemos de hablar de eso —le dije tomando mi sándwich y un vaso de jugo y me dirigí al comedor.

* * *

 _ **(03:40 P.M.)**_

Marley y yo estábamos tratando de encender la parrilla para el BBQ y por más que lo intentamos, no prende, por lo que lo dejaremos para que los chicos lo hagan. Entramos a la sala y voy a la cocina a atender la carne que prepare para la parrilla. Comienzo a sacar del refrigerador y la despensa los ingredientes para unas papas fritas que voy a preparar para el BBQ; mientras Marley está arreglando la sala de estar para cuando los chicos lleguen.

Suena el teléfono del edificio, y es el portero para informarme que los chicos están aquí, así que le dije que los dejara subir.

—Ya están aquí los chicos. —le dije a Marley saliendo de la cocina, y para ser honesta, estoy algo nerviosa por ver a Noah.

—¿Quieres que abra yo? —me pregunto preocupada al verme nerviosa.

—No… tarde o temprano debemos hablar así que… —estaba diciendo cuando el timbre me interrumpió. —¡Ya voy! —grite.

Fui hacia la puerta y al abrirla, allí estaban Quinn, Sara, los chicos… y Noah.

* * *

 _ **Puck POV**_

 _ **Más temprano, casa de los chicos…**_

Luego de Finn y yo comprar las bebidas para el BBQ las pusimos en el SUV, y nos fuimos a casa a pasar el rato con los chicos hasta que llegara la hora de ir al apartamento de Rachel.

—¡Llegamos! —grito Finn al entrar por la puerta, lo que hizo que Ryder vinieran corriendo desde el salón.

—¿Trajeron de comer? —pregunto Ryder.

—Sí, trajimos unos sándwiches —dije pasándole una de las bolsas y caminando al salón.

—Iré por bebidas. —dijo Blaine.

—Te ayudo. —dijo Sam levantándose.

—¿Entonces, que han estado haciendo? —pregunto Finn.

—Veíamos televisión, están pasando los premios de anoche y los estábamos viendo. —respondió Ryder al tiempo que Sam y Blaine llegaban con las bebidas.

—Cool… —dije.

—¿Y compraron todo lo que tenemos que llevar al BBQ? —pregunto Blaine.

—Sí, tenemos todo, lo dejamos… —estaba diciendo cuando mi teléfono me interrumpió. —Denme un segundo… es Sara. Hola hermanita—le dije a Sara al teléfono.

— _Noah será mejor que ves la página de_ _ **Famous Gossip**_ _, AHORA._ —demando Sara.

—Espera… ¿Por qué debo ver esa página? —le pregunte confundida.

— _Créeme, tienes que verla. Antes de que sea demasiado tarde._ —me dijo antes de colgar.

Mire el teléfono confundido y me levante del sofá para tomar una de las tablets de la mesa, y entre a **Famous Gossip** y lo que encontré no es nada bueno.

—Oh no, no, no, no, no, no, no… —dije molesto, confundido, anonadado, era una mezcla.

—¿Qué pasa? —pregunto Sam.

—Hay un reportaje del after party de los premios sobre Sugar y yo. —le respondí todavía leyendo. — Oh, no, esto es malo. Aquí dice que estábamos acaramelados y ella dijo haber algo entre los dos! —exclame.

—Uuuh… eso no es bueno. —dijo Blaine.

—¿Creen que Rachel lo haya leído? —pregunte nervioso.

—Mmm, yo creo que sí. —dijo Ryder mirando su teléfono —Marley me acaba de mandar un mensaje, diciendo que Rachel leyó el reportaje y está molesta… y triste… y decepcionada. —termino de decir.

—¿Pero por qué esta así? —pregunto Sam.

—Porque le había dicho que deje de ser un mujeriego y que me gusta mucho, y ahora debe de pensar que le mentí. —dije. —¡MIERDA! —grite.

—Ok, cálmate. Nada ganas con alterarte, porque no mejor esperas a que estemos en su casa, así le explicas que fue lo que de verdad pasó. —me propuso Finn.

—¿Y creen que me creerá? —les pregunte.

—Yo creo que sí. —dijo Ryder.

—Además, estuvimos todos allí, al igual que Quinn y Sara, podemos servir como testigos. —propuso Blaine.

—De acuerdo—dije suspirando. —Tratare de calmarme y me daré un ducha.

—De acuerdo. —dijo Finn.

* * *

 _ **(Más tarde, 04:00 P.M.)**_

Al llegar al edificio de Rachel nos encontramos con Quinn y Sara que también iban llegando. Entramos y después del portero llamar al apartamento de Rachel subimos en el ascensor. Y ahora solo esperamos que abra la puerta.

—¡Ya voy! —grito Rachel.

 _Tranquilo, todo estará bien._ —me dije a mi mismo.

Rachel abrió la puerta y saludo a Quinn y Sara; luego saludo a los chicos y les fue diciendo donde dejar las cosas que trajimos. Por ultimo entro a la casa y cuando Rachel se voltea puedo ver que esta algo molesta.

—¿Dónde puedo dejar esto? —le pregunte levantando las bolsas que llevo.

—En la cocina. —respondió cortante y evitando mirarme a la car.

Sigo a Rachel hasta la cocina, donde ya están los demás dejando las bolsas con bebidas y otros aperitivos y antes de que ella salga le tome el brazo y le pregunte si podíamos hablar a solas.

—Los dejaremos solos. —dijo Finn llevándose a los demás a la sala.

—¿De qué quieres hablar? —pregunto Rachel mientras comenzaba a sacar las cosas de las bolsas.

—De lo que salió en esa página de chismes esta mañana. —le dije tratando de explicarme.

—¿Qué con ello? —me pregunto como si no le importara, cuando sé que está molesta. —Al fin y al cabo eres soltero y puedes salir con quien quieras. —dijo todavía sacando cosas de las bolsas y moviéndose a través de la cocina.

—¡Claro que importa! —exclame —Podrías por un segundo dejar de hacer eso y mirarme. —le pedí.

—¿Para qué? —dijo volteándose, dejando de hacer lo que hacía. —¿Para qué me mientas en la cara? Me dijiste que ya no eras así, que te gustaba y justo anoche me dijiste que estabas loco por verme y luego vas y te pasas toda la noche con Sugar Motta—dijo irónicamente.

—No fue así como sucedieron las cosas—le dije.

—¿A no? —negué la cabeza. —¿Y cómo fue entonces? Porque lo que vi en esas fotos es más que suficiente para ver como pasaron las cosas, no hay que ser un genio. —me dijo más molesta todavía.

—Sugar es una actriz que solo busca llamar la atención, anoche se me pego del lado y por más que intente no pude despegármela. Por eso salimos juntos en esas fotos. —le explique.

—¿Y qué hay de lo que le dijo a los fotógrafos? —me pregunto.

—No lo sé, esa chica no me interesa para nada. —le dije acercándome a ella. —Quien me interesa eres tú. Nadie más.

—¿Seguro? —me pregunto mirándome más calmada.

—Seguro, si por mí fuera, ahora mismo serias mi novia, pero sé que quieres esperar, conocernos mejor. —le dije sosteniéndole es rostro. —Por favor, dime me que me crees. —le suplique.

—Te creo. —dijo después de suspirar.

—Bien, ahora vamos con los demás y así pasamos una buena y divertida tarde juntos ¿de acuerdo? —le dije tomándola de la mano.

—De acuerdo…

Pasamos una buena tarde, comiendo, escuchando música, charlando y disfrutando de nuestro día libre.

* * *

 _ **Atuendos de Rachel, Marley, Sara y Quinn están en polyvore… espero les guste este capítulo. En el siguiente tendremos algo de la historia de Glee… así que espero sus comentarios.**_


	13. Primer Dia

_Glee no me pertenece..._

* * *

 **12\. Primer Día.**

* * *

 _ **Rachel POV**_

 _ **Dos meses después... Ciudad de Nueva York.**_

Ya han pasado dos meses desde que me mude a nueva york, dos meses desde que descubrí a Brody con Santana, y dos meses desde que conocí a los chicos de New Directions, Sara y Quinn, especialmente a Noah.

Hoy es mi primer día en NYADA. Mi primera clase es baile 101 con Cassandra July. Para mi suerte Sara esta conmigo en esta clase.

Los chicos están de gira desde hace un par de semanas, ya han tocado en varias ciudades y Noah y yo nos hemos mantenido en contacto.

Esta mañana me envió un mensaje deseándome buena suerte en mi primer día en NYADA.

Me encuentro con Sara en la puerta del salón de baile y al entrar comenzamos a calentar al igual que los demás. Luego de uno minutos llego la señorita July y nos pidió formar una fila y comenzar a dar saltos de ballet al igual que vueltas.

—Ok chicos, muéstrenme lo que saben, y 5, 6, 7, 8 —comenzó a decirnos. —Bienvenidos a NYADA, esto es clase 101, mi nombre es Cassandra July y si no estas sufriendo de una malformación corporal severa, entonces no lo quieren lo suficiente. —nos grito mientras caminaba a nuestro alrededor, observando nuestros movimientos.

—Tengamoslo claro nuevo estudiantes, de todos ustedes tal vez dos sean lo suficientemente buenos para lograrlo en este negocio. —continuo diciendo. —Y para el resto de ustedes gracias por pagar el alquiler de mi piso en Soho. Hey tu, ¿como te llamas? ¿Mafentah?— le dijo a la chica que iba delante de mi.

—Uh, soy Lydia —contestó la chica sonriendo.

—No, tu nombre es Mafentah —le dijo —Y de ahora en adelante, comerás pastel de arroz y agua, porque debes bajar de peso.

Y yo siendo la tonta que soy, decido rodar los ojos, cuando ella pasaba por mi lado, y pues claro ella se dio cuenta, por lo que mando a parar la música.

—Paren la música. —pidió. —Lo siento, ¿Acaso mi conversación con Mafentah te ofendió? —me pregunto.

—No... —dije algo nerviosa.

—¿Como te llamas? —me pregunto.

—Rach... —intente decir pero me interrumpió.

—¿Pequeña señorita David Schwimmer? —me preguntó.

—Es David Schwimmer. —dije algo intimidada.

—Apuesto a que eras una gran estrella en Iowa —me dijo sarcásticamente.

—En realidad soy de Ohio —dije sonriendo.

—OHIO —exclamó —Incluso peor. ¿No haz visto un mapa? Ohio es como una gran espinilla que michigan no puede quitarse. ¿Así que decidiste venir a la ciudad de Nueva York, para enseñarme como dar mi clase? —me pregunto intimidantemente.

—No, solo vine a aprender —le dije.

—Ok -dijo alejándose. —Lección numero uno, tu vueltas pique son patéticas, y tu tonta actitud me esta molestando. Música —pidió antes de volver a darnos ordenes. —¡Muy bien, vamos! —nos grito.

Comenzamos a practicar nuestros levantamientos y ella seguía gritándome _"mas alto, mas alto",_ por lo que tambalee y termine cayendo al piso.

—No... No necesito ayuda. —le dije cuando la vi acercándose.

—No no cariño, no iba a ayudarte, solo vine a darte una gran bienvenida a la ciudad. —dijo mirándome a los ojos. —Eres terrible.

 _Oh Dios..._ —pensé con ganas de llorar. Me levante y continué bailando, aunque por dentro me estaba derrumbando.

Mire hacia donde estaba Sara y vi que me miraba con lastima y simpatía, mientras esperabas su turno para bailar.

Luego de 30 minutos practicando Cassandra dio por terminada la clase, y todos comenzamos a tomar nuestras cosas para irnos. Vi que Sara me estaba esperando en la puerta y me di cuenta que quería hablar sobre lo que había pasado.

—Oye ¿estas bien? —me pregunto cuando estábamos saliendo del edificio.

—Si... Estaré bien. Solo no le digas a nadie lo que paso, especialmente a Noah. Quiero tratar con esto yo sola. —le dije y vi que quería oponerse pero solo le suplique con la mirada.

—Esta bien. Aunque no me parece bien la forma en como te trato. —me contesto un poco molesta —Pero no diré nada... Por ahora.—me dijo.

—Gracias —dije algo triste.

—Vamos a comer algo antes de que vayas a casa. —me dijo entrelazando nuestros brazos.

* * *

 _ **Marley POV**_

 _ **Lima, Ohio. William McKinley High School.**_

Hoy es mi primer día en mi ultimo año de secundaria. Y luego Nueva York, ya sea NYU o Julliard.

Como hoy es el primer día a los de ultimo año no nos dan muchas clases, por lo que al final del día me encuentro caminando hacia el salón del coro donde me encuentro con los únicos que quedamos del grupo: Rori, Artie, Unique, Joe, Kitty y yo; lo que significa que necesitamos por lo menos seis integrantes mas para poder ir a las seccionales. _Uff, solo espero que podamos encontrarlos rápido._ -pienso mientras me siento al lado de Artie.

—¡Glee! —grito Holly Holiday, nuestras couch, por lo que todos aplaudimos. —Muy bien con la graduación perdimos varios integrantes y muy buenos talentos pero estoy segura que podemos encontrar nuevos talentos.

—Mas ahora que hemos ganado las nacionales por dos años consecutivos. —dijo Artie.

—Si, porque teníamos a Rachel y Brody que eran la estrella del grupo. —dijo Kitty.

—Chicos esta es nuestra oportunidad para demostrarles a todos que somos talentosos. —les dije.

—Y el que Rachel y Brody no estén, no significa que no vayamos a ganar este año. —dijo Holly —Yo creo que ustedes, así que es hora de que crean en ustedes mismos. —nos dijo, haciendo que todos le prestamos atención.

—Como ya saben ensayamos lunes, miércoles y viernes, este miércoles tendrán el día libre, y el viernes serán las audiciones para este año, y por lo que he visto, tenemos muchos candidatos. Así que estén preparados. —nos dijo antes de darnos ir temprano.

Al llegar a casa me pase el resto del día con mamá, viendo películas, ayudándola con la cena y cuando papá llego de la oficina nos quedamos hablando sobre nuestro día antes de irme a dormir.

* * *

 ** _SE QUE ES CORTO PERO ESTOY EDITANDO EN MI TELÉFONO, LO CUAL ES MUY DIFÍCIL... SOLO ME GUSTARÍA SUS COMENTARIOS._**

 ** _Atuendos de Rachel y Marley estan en Polyvore._**


	14. Rose Thommas

**LAMENTO MUCHISIMO LA TARDANZA PERO AQUI ESTAMOS. GLEE NO ME PERTENECE... AQUI APARECE MI OC (UNO DE ELLOS).**

* * *

 **13\. Rose Thommas**

* * *

Llego a mi primera clase, en mi segundo día en NYADA, con la decana de NYADA Carmen Tibideaux, y estoy muy nerviosa porque hay que cantar como introducción, y esto definirá mi futuro en NYADA. Al llegar al salón redondo, me siento al lado de una chica pelirroja que se ve igual o tal vez más nerviosa que yo.

—Hola. —salude a la chica pelirroja a mi lado. —Soy Rachel Berry.

—Hola. —dijo respirando profundo. —Me llamo Rose Thommas.

—¿Eres nueva? —le pregunte tratando de relajarme.

—No, soy de segundo año, pero esta es mi segunda clase con Madame Tibideaux y la primera vez no me fue tan bien.

—¿En serio? —pregunte poniéndome nerviosa otra vez.

—Si… estaba muy nerviosa y ella es muy intimidante. —respondió.

—Bueno… suerte esta vez, espero nos vaya bien a las dos—le dije sonriéndole. Justo en ese momento Madame Tibideaux llego al salón redondo.

—Viejos estudiantes, bienvenidos otra vez. Nuevos estudiantes, bienvenidos al salón redondo, aquí la acústica es perfecta, y no hay esquinas lo que significa que no hay lugar donde esconderse. Los estudiantes de primer año tendrán la oportunidad de cantar públicamente, dos veces, la primera hoy en el debut…

—También conocido como la recolecta de estudiantes de primer año. —me susurro Rose, poniéndome un poco más nerviosa.

—La segunda, en la presentación de invierno al final del semestre. SI eres invitado. —dijo Madame Tibideaux mirándonos a todos antes de tomar asiento. —¿Empezamos? Beatriz McKlein. —llamo.

Se levantó una chica rubia. —Mi nombre es Beatriz McKlein y estaré cantando Ave María. —no tenía ni siquiera 10 segundo cantando cuando Madame Tibideaux la interrumpió.

—Voy a detenerte allí. —comenzó diciendo. —Cuando te acepte en NYADA, ¿Qué te dije que necesitabas hacer? —le pregunto. —Necesitabas practicar durante todo el verano. —dijo antes de que la chica podría responder.

—Lo hice…—intento decir Beatriz.

—No lo hiciste. —la interrumpió otra vez. —Creo que necesitas practicar un poco más y volver a aplicar en diciembre. —termino de decir por lo que Beatriz se fue del salón.

—¿Acaba de expulsarla? —le susurre a Rose.

—Siempre sucede. —me susurro.

—Rachel Berry. —llamo Madame Tibideaux, por lo que me levante y me dirigí hasta el centro del salón algo nerviosa. —Impresióname. —me reto.

Suspire.

—Hola, soy Rachel Berry y estaré cantando New York State Of Mind, escrito por Billy Joel, popularizada por Barbra Streisand. —dije antes de que comenzara la música.

 _Some folks like to get away, for a holiday from the neighborhood_ _  
_ _Hop a flight to Miami Beach or to Hollywood, ooh_ _  
_ _But I'm taking a Greyhound on the Hudson River Line_ _  
_ _I'm in a New York state of mind_ _  
_ _Ooh_ _  
_ _It was so easy living day by day_ _  
_ _Out of touch with a rythym and the blues_ _  
_ _But now I need a little give and take_ _  
_ _The New York Times, The Daily News_ _  
_ _Oh_ _  
_ _It comes down to reality and it's fine with me 'cause I let it slide_ _  
_ _Don't care if it's Chinatown or on Riverside ooh_ _  
_ _I don't have any reasons, I've left them all behind_ _  
_ _I'm in a New York state of mind_ _  
_ _Oohh_ _  
_ _I'm just taking a Greyhound on the Hudson River Line_ _  
_ _'Cause I'm in_ _  
_ _I'm in a New York_ _  
_ _State of mind_ _  
_ _Oohh New York state of mind_

—Lindo. —dijo Madame Tibideaux cuando termine de cantar. —Continuemos, Rose Thommas. —llamo

—Suerte. —le susurre a Rose cuando paso a mi lado.

—Espero que hayas mejorado. —le dijo Madame Tibideaux.

—Hola, mi nombre es Rose Thommas y estaré cantando Tattooed Heart cantada por Ariana Grande.

 _You don't need a lot of money  
Honey, you don't have to play no games  
All I need is all your loving  
To get the blood rushing through my veins  
Huh  
I wanna say we're going steady  
Ha  
Like it's 1954,  
No,  
It doesn't have to be forever  
Just as long as I'm the name  
On your tattooed heart_

 _Tattooed heart  
Tattooed heart  
Tattooed heart  
Tattooed heart  
Tattooed heart  
Tattooed heart_

 _You don't need to worry about making me crazy  
'Cause I'm way past that  
Eh, and so just call me, if you want me  
'Cause you got me, and I'll show you, how much I wanna be  
On your tattooed heart_

 _Tattooed heart  
Tattooed heart  
Tattooed heart  
Tattooed heart  
Tattooed heart  
Tattooed heart_

 _Just as long as I'm  
The name on your tattooed heart_

 _Wrap me in your jacket  
My baby  
And lay me in your bed  
And kiss me, underneath the moonlight  
Darling let me trace the lines on your tattooed heart_

 _Tattooed heart  
Tattooed heart  
Tattooed heart  
Tattooed heart  
Tattooed heart  
Tattooed heart_

 _Just as long as I'm the name on your tattooed heart_

 _Wow, es muy buena._ —pensé mientras la escuchaba cantar.

—Muy bien. —dijo Madame Tibideaux cuando Rose termino de cantar. —Veo que has estado practicando en tus altos y bajos. Siga así e ira por un buen camino.

—Gracias. —dijo antes de sentarse.

—Felicidades. —le susurre.

—Gracias. —susurro sonriendo.

* * *

Es mi cuarto día en NYADA y me he sentido algo sola, solo tengo a Sara en una de mis clases, Rose por igual, Quinn está en una gira de modelaje, y los chicos están aún de gira, y Marley esta en Lima con mis padres.

Ahora estoy sentada en un banco de Central Park, mirando fotos en mi teléfono de mi familia, Marley… y Noah, cuando aparece Rose.

—¿Es tu novio? —me pregunto cuando vio la foto de Noah. —No sabia que conocías personas famosas. —dijo sentándose a mi lado.

—Hey… umm no, solo somos amigo, pero está de gira por lo que no hemos estado hablando mucho últimamente.

—Tenía un novio cuando comencé NYADA… —dijo suspirando. —Si, duramos 6 semanas. —dijo.

—Bueno no pasara con nosotros, porque no somos pareja y no voy a dejar de hablar con él, no le daré la espalda. —le dije segura de mi misma.

—¿Quien dijo que deberías? —me pregunto. —Pero en fin vine a preguntarte si querías salir a celebrar nuestra victoria con Madame Tibideaux. —dijo entusiasmada.

—La verdad es que me encantaría. —dije suspirando. —Sabes, me he sentido muy sola aquí, y tengo esta sensación de que en cualquier momento voy a vomitar.

—Bueno, te estas convirtiendo en alguien diferente, es por eso que viniste a Nueva York. Para ser esa nueva y mejorada tú. Es más dame tu teléfono. —dijo tomándolo de mis manos. —Vamos a sacarnos una foto. —dijo levantado mi teléfono para hacer una selfie.

—Déjame ver. —le dije riéndome.

—Salimos bien. —dijo entregándome el teléfono. —No evitas a la nueva tú, porque por experiencia propia, vamos a patear muchos traseros. Así que empieza por añadir nuevos recuerdos a los viejos, y estarás bien.

* * *

Luego esa misma noche Marley y yo estábamos hablando por Skype y poniéndonos al día.

—¿Y cómo va todo en McKinley? —le pregunte.

—Bien, mañana tendremos audiciones para tratar de encontrar nuevo integrantes. —me contesto a través de la cámara.

—¿Cuántos necesitan? —le preguntar mientras comía algo de cenar.

—Por lo menos seis. —me dijo suspirando.

—¿Seis? —pregunte sorprendida. —Pero si solo fuimos tres quienes nos graduamos. ¿Qué paso con los demás?

—Bueno, Brittany se mudó a otra ciudad, y las gemelas volvieran a Australia con sus padres, por lo que solo quedamos seis. —me dijo.

—Bueno, pues suerte con las audiciones. —le desee.

—¿Y a ti? —me pregunto animada. —¿Cómo te va en NYADA?

—Bien. —dije.

—¿Qué pasa? —me pregunto preocupada. —Suenas tristes.

—Es horrible. —comencé a llorar. —Te extraño y extraño Lima, y mi profesora de baile es un monstruo, y no tengo con quien desahogarme. —dije llorando.

—¿Y qué hay de Quinn y Sara? ¿Y los chicos? —me pregunto comenzando a preocuparse.

—Quinn y Sara están ocupadas, y los chicos están de gira. —dije sollozando. —Y no he hablado con Noah en más de dos días y tu estas en la escuela.

—No se que hacer. —dijo preocupada.

—No te preocupes. —dije calmándome un poco. —Solo tengo que tratar que no me afecte mucho.

—¿Y no haz conocido a nadie? —me pregunto.

—Mmm… si, esta chica… Rose. —le dije un poco mas calmada. —Está en una de mis clases y me invito a celebrar que no fue bien en ella. —le dije.

—Eso es bueno. —dijo tratando de animarme. —Sal, diviértete. Prométeme que vas a divertirte.

—Ok, lo prometo. —le dije sonriendo un poco.

—Te quiero Rach…—me dijo.

—Y yo a ti Mar.

* * *

EL ATUENDO DE RACHEL PARA EL PRIMER DIA AUN NO LO TENGO PERO EN CUANTO ESTE LES AVISO.


	15. Audiciones

**Glee no me pertenece...**

* * *

 **Audiciones**

 _ **Marley POV.**_

 _ **Lima, Ohio. William McKinley High School.**_

Hoy son las audiciones del Club Glee, necesitamos por lo menos seis nuevos integrantes para poder ir a las seccionales, espero tengamos suerte. Llego al salón del coro después de clases para esperar a la señorita Holliday para poder empezar con las audiciones.

—Hola chicos. —saludo a Artie y Joe, los únicos que han llegado.

—Hola, Marley. —dijo Artie. —¿Estas lista para las audiciones? —pregunto.

—Si, estoy algo emocionada y nerviosa. —les dije sonriendo.

—Nosotros igual. —dijo Joe.

—¿De que hablan? —pregunto Kitty entrando al salón, detrás de ella venían Unique y Rori.

—De las audiciones. —dijo Artie.

—Uhh… ya quiero ver las hermosuras de chicos que van a audicionar. —dijo Unique chocando 5 conmigo.

—Ok, chicos. —dijo Holly entrando al salón. —¿Están listos para las audiciones?

—¡SI! —exclamamos emocionados.

—Pues vamos al auditorio, ya es hora. —nos dijo saliendo.

Todos salimos y nos dirigimos al auditorio, vimos que habían muchas personas esperando en la puerta para audicionar. Entramos y nos sentamos al lado del asiento del director donde Holly se sentó para empezar con las audiciones.

Los primeros en audicionar fueron tan malos que por un segundo pensé que me iban a sangrar los oídos.

—Es que no vamos a encontrar a nadie bueno. —dijo Rori mientras una chica audicionaba.

—Por cómo vamos lo dudo mucho. —dijo Kitty cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho.

—No seamos pesimistas. —les dije volteándome. —Alguien bueno va a aparecer.

—Gracias…eso fue… iluminador. —le dijo Holly a la chica que creo rompió mis tímpanos. —Uff… Dios, ojala el siguiente sea bueno…; Hola, ¿Cuál es tu nombre? —le pregunto al chico que subió al escenario.

—Jake…—dijo este.

—¿Tienes un apellido, Jake? —le pregunto Holly.

—Solo Jake…—dijo cínicamente.

—Ok, solo Jake… muéstranos lo que sabes hacer. —le dijo Holly.

 _Somethings we don't talk about it_

 _Rather do without it_

 _Just hold the smile_

 _Falling in and out of love_

 _Ashamed and proud of_

 _Together all the while_

 _You can never say never_

 _While we don't know when_

 _But time and time again_

 _Younger now than we were before_

 _Don't let me go_

 _Don't let me go_

 _Don't let me go_

 _Don't let me go_

 _Don't let me go_

 _Don't let me go_

 _Picture, you're the queen of everything_

 _As far as the eye can see_

 _Under your command_

 _I will be your guardian_

 _When all is crumbling_

 _Steady your hand_

—Es tan sexy. —susurro Unique.

—No lo es. —dijo Rori.

—Si lo es. —dije yo, sonriéndole a Unique.

 _You can never say never_

 _While we don't know when_

 _Time, time, time again_

 _Younger now than we were before_

 _Don't let me go_

 _Don't let me go_

 _Don't let me go_

 _Don't let me go_

 _Don't let me go_

 _Don't let me go_

 _We're pulling apart_

 _And coming together again and again_

 _We're growing apart_

 _But we pull it together_

 _Pull it together, together again_

 _Ooooh_

 _Don't let me go_

 _Don't let me go_

 _Don't let me go_

 _Don't let me go_

 _Don't let me go_

 _Don't let me go_

 _Don't let me go_

 _Don't let me go_

 _Don't let me go_

 _Don't let me go_

 _Don't let me go_

 _Don't let me go_

—Gracias, solo Jake, eso fue muy Bueno. —dijo Holly luego de que Jake terminara de cantar.

—Cool…—dijo Jake antes de salir del auditorio.

—Eso fue bueno. —dijo Artie.

—Esperemos que sigan llegando. —dijo Holly. —Hola ¿Cómo te llamas? —le pregunto a la chica que entro.

—Jane, señora. —respondió la chica.

—Ok, Jane ¿Por qué no nos cuentas como cantas? —le dijo Holly.

—Ok. —dijo algo nerviosa.

 _ **[Jane:]**_

 _Whoa_

 _Another day_

 _I'll take your pain away_

 _Some people talk about you_

 _Like they know all about you_

 _When you get down they doubt you_

 _And when you tipping on the scene_

 _Yeah they talkin' about it_

 _Cause they can't tip all on the scene with you talkin' about it_

 _T-t-t-talkin' about it_

 _When you get elevated_

 _They love it or they hate it_

 _You dance up on them haters_

 _Keep getting funky on the scene_

 _While they jumpin' round you_

 _They trying to take all your dreams_

 _But you can't allow it_

 _ **[Jane (Todos):]**_

 _Cause, baby, whether you're high or low_

 _Whether you're high or low_

 _You got to tip on the tightrope (Tip, tip on it)_

 _T-t-t-tip on the tightrope (Tip, tip on it)_

 _Baby, baby, whether you're high or low (High or low)_

 _Baby, whether you're high or low (High or low)_

 _You got to tip on the tightrope (Tip, tip on it)_

 _Now let me see you do the tightrope (Tip, tip on it)_

 _And I'm still tippin' on it_

 _ **[Jane:]**_

 _See I'm not walkin' on it_

 _Or trying to run around it_

 _This ain't no acrobatics_

 _You either follow or you lead, yeah_

 _I'm talkin' about you_

 _I'll keep on blaming the machine, yeah_

 _I'm talkin' about it_

 _T-t-t-talkin' about it_

 _I can't complain about it_

 _I gotta keep my balance_

 _And just keep dancing on it_

 _We getting funky on the scene_

 _Yeah you know about it_

 _Like a star on the screen_

 _Watch me tip all on it_

 _ **[Jane (Todos):]**_

 _Then, baby, whether I'm high or low (High or low)_

 _Baby, whether you're high or low (High or low)_

 _You gotta tip on the tightrope (Tip, tip on it)_

 _Yeah, tip on the tightrope (Tip, tip on it)_

 _Baby, baby, whether you're high or low (High or low)_

 _Baby, whether you're high or low (High or low)_

 _Tip on the tightrope (Tip, tip on it)_

 _Baby let me see you tight rope (Tip, tip on it)_

 _And I'm still tippin' on it_

 _ **[Jane y todos:]**_

 _I tip on alligators_

 _And little rattle snakers_

 _But I'm another flavor_

 _Something like a terminator_

 _Ain't no equivocating_

 _I fight for what I believe_

 _Why you talkin' about it_

 _Sh-sh-she's talkin' about it_

 _Some calling me a sinner_

 _Some calling me a winner_

 _I'm calling you to dinner_

 _Hey, you know exactly what I mean_

 _Yeah I'm talking about you_

 _You can rock or you can leave_

 _Watch me tip without you_

 _ **[Jane (Todos):]**_

 _Now-now-now whether I'm high or low (High or low)_

 _Whether I'm high or low (High or low)_

 _I'm gonna tip on the tightrope (Tip, tip on it)_

 _Oooh (Tip, tip on it)_

 _Baby, baby, whether I'm high or low (High or low)_

 _Low-low-low-low (High or low)_

 _I gotta tip on the tightrope (Tip, tip on it)_

 _Now baby tip on the tightrope_

 _You can't get too high (You can't get too high)_

 _I said you can't get too low (You can't get too low)_

 _Hah, cause you get too high (Cause you get too high)_

 _No, you'll surely be low (No, you'll surely be low)_

 _1, 2, 3, hah_

 _Yeah, yeah_

 _Now, maybe whether I'm high or low (High or low)_

 _Baby whether you're high or low (High or low)_

 _You gotta tip on the tightrope (Tip, tip on it)_

 _Yeah tip on the tightrope (Tip, tip on it)_

 _Baby, baby, whether you're high or low (High or low)_

 _Baby, whether you're high or low (High or low)_

 _You got to tip on the tightrope (Tip, tip on it)_

 _Baby let me see your tightrope_

 _Let me hear_

 _Oh, oh, oh, oh_

 _You-you_

 _Hoo, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

 _You got to give it up, oh_

 _Oooooo yeah, yeah_

 _You've got to stay on the scene_

 _Yeah, yeah_

 _Tightrope_

 _Hey, yeah, yeah_

Cuando termino de cantar todos nos levantamos y le aplaudimos. _Esta chica Jane sí que canta._ —pensé riéndome.

—Wow, Jane eso fue asombroso. —dijo Holly.

—Gracias. —dijo feliz antes de irse.

—Ok, siguiente. —llamo Holly. Entraron dos, un chico y una chica. —Hola ¿Cuál es su nombre?

—Yo soy Mason McArty. —dijo el chico.

—Y yo soy Madison McArty. —dijo la chica.

—Ok, Mason y Madison, el escenario es suyo. —les dijo Holly.

 _ **[Mason:]**_

 _I'm lying alone with my head on the phone_

 _Thinking of you til it hurts_

 _I know you hurt, too, but what else can we do_

 _Tormented and torn apart_

 _ **[Madison:]**_

 _I wish I could carry your smile in my heart_

 _For times when my life seems so low_

 _It would make me believe what tomorrow could bring_

 _When today doesn't really know_

 _ **[Madison and Mason:]**_

 _Doesn't really know_

 _ **[Madison with Mason:]**_

 _I'm all out of love, I'm so lost without you_

 _I know you were right believing for so long_

 _I'm all out of love, what am I without you?_

 _I can't be too late to say that I was so wrong_

 _ **[Mason y Madison:]**_

 _What, what are you thinking of?_

 _What are you thinking of?_

 _What are you thinking of?_

 _ **[Madison y Mason (todos):]**_

 _What are you thinking (of?)_

 _ **[Madison:]**_

 _I'm all out of love, I'm so lost without you_

 _ **[Mason (Todos):]**_

 _I know you were right_

 _(_ _ **[Madison y todos:]**_ _Believing for so long)_

 _I'm all out of love (All out of love)_

 _What am I without you?_

 _I can't be too late_

 _I know I was so wrong_

 _ **[Mason (Todos):]**_

 _I'm all out of love (All out of love)_

 _I'm so lost without you_

 _I know you were right_

 _Believing for so long_

 _I'm all out of love (All out of love)_

 _What am I without you?_

 _I can't be too late_

 _I know I was so (wrong)_

 _I'm all out of love (All out of love)_

 _I'm so lost without you (_ _ **[Madison:]**_ _I'm so lost)_

 _I know you were right_

 _Believing for so long (_ _ **[Madison:]**_ _So lost, so lost)_

 _I'm all out of love_

 _What am I without you?_

 _I can't be too late ( to say that I was so) wrong_

 _ **[Madison:]**_

 _Wrong_

—Gracias chicos, eso estuvo bien. —les dijo Holly.

—Gracias. —dijeron al mismo tiempo antes de irse.

—Bueno, hasta ahora cuatro personas con maravillosas voces han audicionado, solo necesitamos dos más. —dijo Artie.

—No se preocupen los encontraremos. —dijo Holly. —Hola ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Umm, Roderick… —dijo el chico del escenario.

 _ **[Roderick:]**_

 _Mustang Sally_

 _Uh, hey_

 _Guess you better slow your mustang down_

 _Oh lord_

 _Well I said now, uh_

 _Mustang Sally, now baby_

 _Oh lord_

 _Guess you better slow your mustang down_

 _Uh_

 _Oh, yeah_

 _You been running all over the town now_

 _Oh, I guess I'll have to put your flat feet on the ground_

 _Uh_

 _Well I said now_

 _Listen_

 _ **[Roderick (Marley, Unique y Kitty):]**_

 _All you want to do is ride around Sally (Ride, Sally, ride)_

 _All you want to do is ride around Sally (Ride, Sally, ride)_

 _All you want to do is ride around Sally (Ride, Sally, ride)_

 _All you want to do is ride around Sally (Ride, Sally, ride)_

 _ **[Roderick:]**_

 _Listen here_

 _One of these early mornings, yeah_

 _Oh, you gonna be wiping your weeping eyes_

 _Uh_

 _What I said now_

 _Look at here_

 _I bought you a brand new mustang_

 _A nineteen sixty five_

 _Now you come around signifying a woman_

 _Girl, won't you let me ride_

 _Mustang Sally, guess you better slow your mustang down_

 _Uh_

 _Oh lord, look at here_

 _You been running all over the town now_

 _Oh, I got to put your flat feet on the ground_

 _Uh_

 _What I said now, yeah_

 _Now let me say it one more time yo_

 _ **[Roderick (Marley, Unique y Kitty):]**_

 _All you want to do is ride around Sally (Ride, Sally, ride)_

 _All you want to do is ride around Sally (Ride, Sally, ride)_

 _All you want to do is ride around Sally (Ride, Sally, ride)_

 _All you want to do is ride around Sally (Ride, Sally, ride)_

 _ **[Roderick:]**_

 _Listen_

 _One of these early mornings_

 _Oh, you gonna be wiping your weeping eyes_

 _([_ _ **Marley, Unique y Kitty**_ _] Ride, Sally, ride) Yeah_

—Maravilloso, Roderick. —dijo Holly.

—Gracias. —dijo antes de volver a ponerse sus audífonos y salir del escenario.

—Ok, el siguiente es el último, esperemos que sea el integrante que necesitamos para completar el grupo. —dijo Holly.

—Y poder ir a las seccionales. —dijo Kitty.

—Kitty, ¿Qué te he dicho sobre ser pesimista? —le pregunto Holly.

—Lo siento. —dijo Kitty, sarcásticamente.

—Hola, cariño. ¿Cómo te llamas? —le pregunto Holly a la chica que subió al escenario.

—Hola, me llamo Casey Miller y cantare Tattoo de Hillary Duff. —dijo algo nerviosa.

—Ok, Adelante Casey. —dijo Holly.

 _Mmm yeah you burn me again_

 _Well I don't wanna know where you been_

 _Mmm I, I was your new best friend_

 _Do you know I'll treat you like them?_

 _And I know oh, oh_

 _You're under my skin_

 _Running in my bloodstream_

 _These scars are the way that you loved me_

 _I guess that you had to leave a tattoo_

 _On my skin_

 _Running in my bloodstream_

 _These scars are the way that you loved me_

 _I guess that you had to leave a tattoo_

 _To remind me_

 _A tattoo to remind me_

 _[x2]_

 _Apologies for the way I've been_

 _I couldn't wash you off my skin, no I_

 _I couldn't live without you_

 _Mmm, tears and eyes can dry_

 _But I no_

 _Burning like the wire in lightbulbs_

 _It could be in the way you played me_

 _And I know oh, oh_

 _You're under my skin_

 _Running in my bloodstream_

 _These scars are the way that you loved me_

 _I guess that you had to leave a tattoo_

 _On my skin_

 _Running in my bloodstream_

 _These scars are the way that you loved me_

 _I guess that you had to leave a tattoo_

 _To remind me_

 _A tattoo to remind me_

 _[x2]_

 _See these scars leaving blood on my little white dress_

 _Beating hearts, screaming loud now_

 _You're under my skin_

 _Running in my bloodstream_

 _These scars are the way that you loved me_

 _I guess that you had to leave a tattoo_

 _On my skin_

 _Running in my bloodstream_

 _These scars are the way that you loved me_

 _I guess that you had to leave a tattoo_

 _To remind me_

 _A tattoo to remind me_

 _[x2]_

 _Under my skin_

 _Running in my bloodstream_

 _These scars are the way that you loved me_

 _I guess you had to leave a tattoo_

 _To remind me_

—Eso fue hermoso, Casey. Gracias. —le dijo Holly.

—Gracias a ustedes. —dijo antes de irse.

—Bueno, eso es todo. —dijo Holly. —¿Qué opinan chicos?

—Yo creo que los últimos seis fueron los mejores. —dije.

—Yo por igual. —dijo Joe.

—Pues creo que completamos nuestro grupo. —dijo Holly. —El lunes publicare la lista y comenzaremos con los ensayos, así que pueden irse, nos vemos el lunes. —se despidió mientras todos salíamos del auditorio.

Al llegar a casa me conecte con Rachel y le conté todo sobre las audiciones y me prometió que vendría para las seccionales.


	16. Primera Cita

**Hello, sé que ha pasado mucho tiempo sin publicar nada, pero he tenido muchos inconvenientes… mi teléfono murió, al igual que mi pc y la laptop que utilizaba estaba dando problemas y hasta ahora pude editar este capítulo. Así que les pido miles de disculpas… pero ya volví y espero que para quedarme, los capítulos serán publicados sábados o domingos, ya que comencé mi penúltimo semestre en la universidad y debo concentrarme en eso, por lo que si una semana no público no se preocupen no voy a desaparecer otra vez. Y ahora a leer…**

 **Glee no me pertenece, solo la historia y los OC.**

* * *

 **Primera Cita**

 _ **Rachel POV**_

 _ **Una semana después…**_

—¿Entonces, el simplemente se te acerco y te invito a salir? —le pregunte a Marley por el teléfono mientras preparaba te.

—Pues si… y no sé qué hacer porque sabes que me gusta Ryder, pero tal vez no lo vea hasta dentro de un año, y Jake es muy lindo y simpático. —me dijo Marley, y note que se sentía confundida.

—Bueno, ustedes quedaron como amigos, no pierdes nada con intentarlo, y si Ryder no te apoya pues tendrás que seguir con tu vida. —le dije mientras caminaba a mi habitación.

—Lo sé —dijo suspirando. —¿Y qué hay de ti? ¿Qué ha pasado con Noah?

—Pues llego anoche de la gira y aun no me ha escrito o llamado, no sé qué le pasa. —dije suspirando.

—Bueno, no te preocupes, de seguro te llama cuando menos lo esperes, no creo que sea tan tonto como para dejarte ir. —dijo tratando de animarme.

—Eso espero… pero me tengo que ir me voy a juntar con Sara dentro de un rato así que… saluda a mamá y papá por mí—dije despidiéndome.

—De acuerdo, luego me cuentas si te llamo. —me dijo antes de colgar.

Deje mi tasa en el lavavajillas y fui a darme una ducha antes de elegir un atuendo para encontrarme con Sara en Central Park como me había dicho en el mensaje. Elegí un vestido largo de verano, con unas sandalias a juego y elegí dejar mi cabello suelto, y ponerme un poco de brillo labial para verme natural, luego tome mi bolso y me dirigí hacia Central Park.

Al llegar me senté en unos de los bancos del parque y volví a leer el mensaje que me envio Sara esta mañana:

 **Sara P. [07:30 AM]**

 _Buenos días Rachel, te espero hoy en Central Park a las 11:30 para decirte algo importante… no faltes_. _**Sara P.**_

Mire la hora y vi que eran las 11:40 am y Sara aún no había llegado, por lo que decidí enviarle un mensaje. Cuando iba a escribir el mensaje sentí que me tocaban el hombro, por lo que me gire y allí estaba él.

—Hola Rachel. —dijo sonriéndome.

—Noah…—dije levantándome.

—¿Cómo estás? —dijo después de unos segundos de silencio.

—Bien… ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Dónde esta Sara? —pregunte nerviosa.

—Ella no vendrá. —dijo acercándose a mí.

—¿Cómo que no vendrá? —pregunte confundida. —Me envió un mensaje para que nos viéramos aquí.

—La verdad, yo te envié el mensaje. —me dijo ahora nervioso.

—¿Por qué? ¿Para… para qué? —dije aún más confundida.

—Porque pensé que no querrías verme después de que no me he comunicado contigo esta ultima semana. —me dijo.

—Pues pensé que ya no querías nada conmigo. —le dije sentándome de nuevo. —Me quede muy claro.

—No es así. —me dijo sentándose a mi lado. —Perdí mi teléfono, en Vermont hace una semana, y no me había comunicado con nadie, y con los ocupados que estábamos no me dio tiempo de comprarme otro teléfono, pero te juro que no fue como piensas. Al contrario, te quería pedir que pasáramos el día juntos, una cita. —termino de decir suplicándome con la mirada.

—No lo sé… estoy muy confundida. —le dije.

—¿Pero, por qué? Si te estoy diciendo lo que de verdad paso. —dijo todavía suplicándome. —Por favor, es más si no te diviertes dejo de molestarte, te lo prometo.

—De acuerdo. —dije después de unos segundos. —Es una cita. —dije sonriendo.

—Una cita. —dijo tomando mi mano y sonriendo.

* * *

 _ **Marley POV**_

 _ **Lima Bean, Lima Ohio. 03:40 pm.**_

—Entonces háblame de ti. —le dije a Jake mientras estábamos en Lima Bean tomándonos café antes de ir al cine.

—Bueno… ¿Qué quieres saber? —me pregunto.

—Háblame de tus padres. —le dije sonriendo.

Cuando le pregunte por sus padres, vi que su cara tenía una mirada de molestia, como si tuviera un gran rencor o algo parecido.

—No tienes que hablar de ellos, podemos hablar de otra cosa. —le dije después de ver como se puso.

—Sí creo que sería lo mejor. —dijo algo cortante. —Eres judía. —dijo al ver la cadena de David que llevo puesta.

—Mmm… la verdad soy mitad judía, mi papá es judío y mi mamá es cristiana. —le dije sonriendo.

—Yo igual. —dijo sonriéndome.

Pasamos la tarde conociéndonos un poco más y luego de salir del Lima Bean, fuimos al cine a ver una película y lo pasamos muy bien. Cuando dieron las 9:40 de la noche, Jake me llevo a casa y en el camino nos la pasamos cantando las canciones que pasaban en la radio. La verdad me divertí mucho, aparte del momento que tuvimos en el Lima Bean, todo fue muy divertido.

—Bueno, aquí estamos. —dijo mientras me encaminaba a la puerta de mi casa.

—Sí, me divertí mucho. —le dije girándome para enfrentarlo.

—Yo también. —dijo acercándose a mí y mirándome fijamente a los ojos.

—Deberíamos repetirlo. —dije algo nerviosa por la forma en que me miraba.

—Absolutamente. —dijo ahora a pocos centímetros uno del otro.

Me miro a los ojos, como pidiéndome una señal de si quería que me besara, por lo que me acerque un poco más para que pudiera besarme. Me sonrió y se inclinó hacia mí, cerré los ojos y espere. Hasta que sentí sus labios en los míos, fue un beso suave pero apasionado al mismo tiempo, pase mis brazos por su cuellos y el me abrazo acercándome un poco más, si era posible.

Luego de unos minutos nos separamos porque teníamos que respirar.

—Wow…—dijo sonriéndome.

—Wow…—dije sonrojándome.

—¿Quieres ser mi novia? —me pregunto mirándome directamente a los ojos.

—Mmm… yo…—dije sorprendida y sin saber que decir.

—Piénsalo. —dijo antes de darme otro beso antes de subir a su auto y entrando a la carretera.

Mientras, yo me quede parada, todavía sorprendida. _Dios que hago_ —pensé, antes de entrar a mi casa.

* * *

 _ **Rachel POV**_

 _ **Unas horas antes…**_

Noah y yo caminábamos en Central Park con los brazos entrelazados. Ya habíamos comido, fuimos a una feria, y nos divertimos mucho; y lo que más me ha gustado de esta cita es que me ha tratado como una princesa, y aunque muchas fans se le han acercado él me ha dado prioridad.

—Creo que esta es la primera vez en mucho tiempo que me he divertido tanto con una chica. —me dijo mientras seguíamos caminando.

—¿En serio? —dijo algo curiosa.

—Sí, la mayoría de las chicas con las que he salido prefieren mirarse al espejo todo el tiempo, solo comen ensalada, y les gusta llamar la atención. —me dijo algo pensativo. —Pero tú eres totalmente diferente. —dijo sonriéndome.

—¿A si? ¿En que sentido? —le pregunté queriendo saber lo que piensa de mí.

—Eres inteligente. —se detuvo para mirarme a los ojos. —Eres honesta y humilde, te gusta hacer cosas femeninas pero también haces cosas masculinas. —dijo riendo. —Tienes una voz alucinante, no te importa comer cualquier cosa y por eso y mucho más, te quería preguntar algo. —dijo poniéndose serio.

—¿Qué? —pregunte poniéndome nerviosa.

—¿Serias mi novia? —me pregunto mirándome directamente a los ojos.

* * *

 _ **Atuendo de Rachel y Marley están en Polyvore. Busquen la colección con el nombre de la historia.**_


	17. ¿Si? O ¿No?

**Aqui les tengo el nuevo capitulo... Espero les guste.**

 **Glee no me pertenece.**

* * *

 **¿Si? O ¿No?**

* * *

 **Rachel POV**

 _ **Central Park, Nueva York. Segundos después de la pregunta de Noah.**_

—Sí. —respondí con una gran sonrisa.

—¿Si? —pregunto emocionado.

—Sí, seré tu novia. —dije riendo junto con él.

Y me beso. Fue el beso más anhelado de mi vida, fuerte pero delicado, como si fuera a romperme o a desaparecer. Sonreí mientras me nos besábamos, acercándolo más a mí, al pasar mis brazos por sus hombros, a lo que el respondió apretándome a él. Fue mágico.

—Deseaba hacer eso desde el primer momento que te vi. —me susurro al separarnos por falta de aire.

—Yo también. —dije antes de volver a besarlo.

Luego de unos minutos besándonos, seguimos caminando por el parque; alrededor de las 9 de la noche me acompaño a mi apartamento, y durante el camino íbamos agarrados de la mano, lo que quiere decir que quiere que todos sepan que estamos juntos.

—Quieres que todos sepan de nosotros, ¿Verdad? —le dije cuando llegamos a la entrada de mi edificio.

—Claro que sí. —dijo abrazándome. —¿Qué tu no? —me pregunto confundido.

—Pues sí y no. —dije confundiéndolo aún más.

—No entiendo.

—Sí, porque quiero que todos sepan que eres mío, y que no estás solo, y que no eres todo eso que decían de ti. —dije explicándome.

—Pero…—dijo alargando la palabra.

—Pero, no quiero que apuremos las cosas, quiero que nos demos tiempo para conocernos aún más y después de que nos sentamos cien por ciento cómodos con estos nuevos cambios, pues le decimos a todo el mundo. —le dije esperando que me entienda.

—Te entiendo, pero no quiero ser un secreto, ni que tú lo seas. —me dijo sinceramente.

—¿Qué te parece esto? Le podemos decir a nuestros amigos más cercanos y a nuestros padres. —dije acariciándole los brazos. —Y si alguien de la prensa te pregunta si estas saliendo con alguien, le dices que si pero que prefieres mantener nuestra relación privada por lo que no puedes decir quién soy. ¿Qué te parece?

—De acuerdo, me parece bien. —dijo acercándome más a él. —Pero solo porque te quiero demostrar lo importante que eres para mí y que de verdad quiero que esto funcione. —dijo antes de darme un último beso y luego dejarme en la entrada del edificio deseando que se quedara, pero debía mantener mi postura sobre lo nuestro. _Esto no será nada fácil._

* * *

 **Marley POV**

 _ **Lima, Ohio. Casa de los Berry.**_

Acostada pienso en la pregunta de Jake, mientras espero a que Rachel se conecte a Skype para pedirle un consejo.

No sé qué hacer, me gusta Jake pero también me gusta Ryder. Pero Ryder está en Nueva York y Jake está aquí, veo a Jake todos los días y a Ryder no lo veré hasta que no vaya a Nueva York, ya sea de visita o a mudarme.

Mientras todavía me estoy debatiendo entre quien elegir, mi laptop me avisa de que Rachel me estaba llamando por Skype. Lo que hizo que me levantara rápidamente de la cama y me sentara en mi escritorio para aceptar su llamada.

—Necesito tu ayuda urgentemente. —le dije al segundo en que apareció en la pantalla.

—Hola a ti también, Marley. —me dijo sarcásticamente.

—Sí, hola, como sea. —le dije rápido. —Jake me pidió que fuera su novia. —dije comenzando a ponerme nerviosa de solo recordarlo.

—Wow… Ok, ¿Y qué le dijiste? —me pregunto.

—Me quede frisada, sorprendida, y luego él me dijo que lo pensara y se fue, dejándome sin saber que hacer. —le dije algo desesperada.

—Pero ¿te gusta o no?

—Pues si…

—Entonces, que te impide decirle que sí. —me pregunto todavía no entendiendo mi dilema.

—Ryder…—dije, y solo con decir su nombre entendió porque estoy así.

—Oh, Marley. No deberías dejar que eso te impida nada. —me dijo. —Él está aquí y tu allá; y son muy pocas las probabilidades de que se vayan a ver, por lo menos hasta que te gradúes de la escuela, para lo que todavía faltan muchos meses, y lo sabes.

—Sí, lo sé. Pero no quiero que piense que estoy jugando con él o algo parecido.

—Pues tienes que serle claro. Debes darte la oportunidad de experimentar algo nuevo con alguien nuevo que te gusta y que estará junto a ti la mayor parte del tiempo y no a miles de kilómetros de distancia. —me dijo honestamente.

—Lo sé, debo hablar con él. —dije suspirando.

—Bien, ahora a otro tema familiar pero totalmente diferente. ¡¿Adivina?! —me dijo saltando de la emoción.

—¿Qué? —le pregunte con curiosidad.

—¡¿ADIVINA?! —grito muy emocionada.

—¿Qué? —pregunte riéndome.

—Noah y yo… ¡Somos novio! —exclamo sonriendo.

—¿En serio? —pregunte emocionada por ella.

—Sí, esta tarde me sorprendió…—comenzó a contarme de su día con Noah y de todo lo que hizo para sorprenderla, y debo decir que emociona verla tan feliz y emocionada, después de lo que el idiota de Brody le hizo.

* * *

Al llegar el lunes, había tomado la decisión de darle una oportunidad Jake, y a Ryder le explicaría como son las cosas, si me apoya o no, solo dependerá de él.

Lo tenía todo planeado, comencé por evitarlo en todo el día y cuando llegue el momento de Glee, le cantare una canción, que prepare con Unique, para darle mi decisión. Decidí que le cantaría una canción divertida pero al mismo tiempo dejaba claro cuál era mi respuesta a su propuesta. _Esto será muy divertido_.

Cuando llegue al salón del coro, ya todos estaban allí esperando a la señorita Holly. Cuando entre me senté al lado de Jake en la primera fila.

—Hola. —le dije sonriendo.

—Hola. —me dijo, esperando que le dijera algo más, pero yo solo le sonreí.

—Muy bien chicos, hoy comenzaremos a ensayar la canción grupal que cantaremos en las seccionales. —dijo la señorita Holly entrando al salón.

—Señorita Holly. —dije levantando la mano.

—¿Si, Marley? —me pregunto.

—¿Antes de comenzar a ensayar puedo decir algo? —le pregunte.

—Sí, claro. —dijo tomando asiento en el piano.

—Ok. —dije parándome al frente de todos. —Este fin de semana Jake y yo tuvimos una cita y al final de esta él me pregunto algo y me gustaría darle mi respuesta ahora. —dije antes de darle una señal a los chicos de la banda.

* * *

 _ **[Unique:]**_ _ **  
**_ _White knuckles  
And sweaty palms from hanging on too tight_

 _ **[Marley:]**_ _ **  
**_ _Clenched shut jaw  
I've got another headache again tonight_

 _ **[Unique with Marley:]**_ _ **  
**_ _Eyes on fire, eyes on fire,  
And the burn from all the tears  
I've been crying, I've been crying,  
I've been dying over you  
Tie a knot in the rope,  
Trying to hold, trying to hold  
But there's nothing to grab so I let go_

 _ **[Marley and Unique:]**_ _  
I think I finally had enough  
I think I maybe think too much  
I think this might be it for us  
Blow me one last kiss  
You think I'm just too serious  
I think you're full of it  
My head is spinning so  
Blow me one last kiss  
Just when it can't get worse,  
I've had a bad day  
You've had a bad day  
We've had a bad day  
I think that life's too short for this  
Want back my ignorance and bliss  
I think I've had enough of this  
Blow me one last kiss_

 _ **[Unique with Marley:]**_ _  
I won't miss  
All of the fighting that we always did,  
Take it in  
I mean what I say when I say there is nothing left_

 _ **[Marley with Unique:]**_ _  
No more sick whiskey-wish,  
No more battles for me  
You'll be calling a trick,  
Cause you'll no longer sleep  
I'll dress nice, I'll look good,  
I'll go dancing alone  
I will laugh, I'll get drunk,  
I'll take somebody home_

 _ **[Marley:]**_ _  
I think I finally had enough_

 _ **[Marley with Unique:]**_ _  
I think I maybe think too much  
I think this might be it for us  
Blow me one last kiss  
You think I'm just too serious  
I think you're full of it  
My head is spinning so  
Blow me one last kiss_

 _ **[Marley and Unique:]**_ _  
Just when it can't get worse,  
I've had a bad day  
You've had a bad day  
We've had a bad day_

 _ **[Marley with Unique:]**_ _  
I think that life's too short for this  
Want back my ignorance and bliss  
I think I've had enough of this  
Blow me one last kiss_

 _ **[Marley:]**_ _  
Na na na na (_ _ **[Unique:]**_ _Oh) da da da da_

 _ **[Unique:]**_ _  
Blow me one last kiss_

 _ **[Marley:]**_ _  
Na na na na (_ _ **[Unique:]**_ _Woaah!) da da da da_

 _ **[Unique:]**_ _  
Blow me one last kiss_

 _ **[Marley with Unique:]**_ _  
I will do what I please,  
Anything that I want  
I will breathe, I will breathe  
I won't worry at all_

 _ **[Unique with Marley:]**_ _  
You will pay for your sins,  
You'll be sorry my dear  
All the lies, all the lies,_

 _ **[Unique:]**_ _  
Will be crystal clear (_ _ **[Marley:]**_ _Oh!)_

 _ **[Marley:]**_ _  
I think I finally had enough_

 _ **[Unique:]**_ _  
I think I maybe think too much_

 _ **[Marley:]**_ _  
I think this might be it for us_

 _ **[Marley and Unique:]**_ _  
Blow me one last kiss_

 _ **[Marley:]**_ _  
You think I'm just too serious_

 _ **[Unique:]**_ _ **  
**_ _I think you're full of it_

 _ **[Marley:]**_ _  
My head is spinning so_

 _ **[Marley and Unique:]**_ _  
Blow me one last kiss_

 _ **[Unique:]**_ _  
Just when it can't get worse (_ _ **[Marley:]**_ _Oh)  
I've had a bad day (_ _ **[Marley:]**_ _Yeah)  
You've had a bad day (_ _ **[Marley:]**_ _Oh)  
We've had a bad day_

 _ **[Marley and Unique:]**_ _  
I think that life's too short for this_

 _ **[Unique:]**_ _  
Want back my ignorance and bliss_

 _ **[Marley:]**_ _  
I think I've had enough of this_

 _ **[Marley and Unique:]**_ _  
Blow me one last kiss_

 _ **[Unique:]**_ _  
Na na na na da da da da_

 _ **[Marley:]**_ _  
Na na na na da da da da (_ _ **[Unique:]**_ _Oh)  
Na na na na da da da da_

 _ **[Marley and Unique:]**_ _  
Blow me one last kiss_

 _ **[Marley:]**_ _  
Na na na na da da da da (_ _ **[Unique:]**_ _Oh)  
Na na na na da da da da (_ _ **[Unique:]**_ _Oh)  
Na na na na da da da da_

 _ **[Marley and Unique:]**_ _  
Blow me one last kiss_

 _ **[Unique:]**_ _  
Just when it can't get worse,_

 _ **[Marley and Unique:]**_ _  
I've had a bad day  
You've had a bad day  
We've had a bad day  
I think that life's too short for this  
Want back my ignorance and bliss  
I think I've had enough of this  
Blow me one last kiss_

* * *

Cuando la música acabo todos se levantaron a aplaudir y Jake se me acerco tomándome de las manos antes de preguntar:

—¿Eso es un sí? —pregunto mirándome directamente a los ojos.

—Sí. —dijo sonriéndole.

Me sonrió para luego besarme delante de todos, provocando que gritaran y aplaudieran haciéndome reír mientras me besaba y me abrazaba.

* * *

 _ **Atuendo de Marley para la escuela esta en Polyvore.**_

 _ **Espero sus comentarios.**_


	18. Makeover

**Disclaimer: Glee no me pertenece, solo la historia.**

 **Lamento mucho la tardanza...**

* * *

 **Makeover**

 _ **Rachel B. POV**_

 _Dos semanas después…_

En casa de Noah estamos todos viendo una película, y yo estoy acurrucada a Noah, cuando me llega un mensaje al teléfono.

 **Marley B. [3:30 pm]**

 _Hola, ¿qué haces?_

 **Rachel B [3:31 pm]**

 _En casa de Noah, viendo una película. ¿Y tú?_

 **Marley B [3:33 pm]**

 _En casa, con mama. Papa está en la empresa._

 **Rachel B [3:34]**

 _Ok, saluda a mama por mí._

 **Marley B. [3:35]**

 _Y tú a los chicos._

─¿Con quién hablas? ─Noah me pregunto susurrando.

─Con Marley, ella les manda saludos. ─le respondí en un susurro.

─¿Ella, ya le dijo a ya sabes quien sobre ya sabes qué? ─me pregunto señalando disimuladamente a Ryder.

─Creo que no. ─le dije suspirando.

─Pero, ya han pasado dos semanas, pensé que ya le habría dicho algo. ─me dijo susurrando.

─Creo que tiene miedo de que él no quiera volver a hablar con ella. ─le susurre.

─No creo que él sea capaz de hacerle eso. ─me dijo sacudiendo la cabeza.

─Yo tampoco, pero ella no piensa igual. ─le dije antes de volver a enfocarme en la película.

Una hora después la película había terminado, los chicos estaban preparando una merienda mientras las chicas estábamos en el salón charlando. Sara estaba diciendo que quería darse un corte de pelo, y me puse a pensar que no me vendría mal un cambio de look.

─¿Por qué no hacemos un día de chicas mañana? ─les propuse. ─Así vamos al salón de belleza y de compras y nos damos unos merecidos lujos.

─Me encanta la idea. ─dijo Sara. ─Así aprovecho para darme mi corte pelo.

─Y yo aprovecho para aclararme un poco el cabello. ─dijo Quinn.

─Es una cita. ─dije pensando en la sorpresa que le daré a Noah.

─¿Qué es una cita? ─pregunto Noah, mientras él y los chicos entraron con bandejas llenas de comida y bebidas.

─Las chicas y yo tendremos una cita en el centro comercial mañana. ─le dije tomando unas papas de la bandeja.

─Ósea, que se van a robar a mi novia por todo el día de mañana. ─dijo Noah mirando a Sara y Quinn.

─Pues fíjate que sí. ─dijo Quinn sonriéndole.

─Además, recuerda que mañana tienen una presentación. ─dijo Sara.

─¿Mañana tienen presentación? ─le pregunte a Noah. ─¿Por qué no me habías dicho?

─Porque era una sorpresa. ─dijo mirando mal a Sara. ─Te iba a invitar e iba a ser una sorpresa, pero ya Sara lo arruino.

─¿Quieres que vaya? ─le pregunte sorprendida.

─Si, no es algo grande, es para una causa benéfica. ─me dijo sonriendo.

─Y no somos los únicos que tocaremos. ─dijo Sam emocionado.

─¿Quiénes mas tocaran? ─pregunte comenzando a emocionarme.

─One Direction, Justin Bieber, Selena Gómez…─comenzó diciendo Blaine.

─Little mix, Maroon 5…─siguió diciendo Ryder.

─Drake, Eazy G…─dijo Finn.

─Fifth Harmony, The Lumineers…─dijo Sam.

─Ed Sheeran, Sam Smith, Rita Ora, Sam Hunt y nosotros. ─Noah termino diciendo.

─¿Nada grande, eh? ─dije sarcásticamente.

* * *

 _ **Marley B. POV.**_

 _8:50 PM; Lima Ohio, Casa de los Berry._

─¡¿Estarás en la misma habitación que Selena Gómez, Ed Sheeran y Sam Smith?! ─le grite a Rachel, mientras hablamos por Skype y me contaba lo del concierto de mañana.

─¡SI! ─grito emocionada. ─¿Te lo puedes imaginar? Aun no me lo creo.

─Te envidio, ojala pudiera ir con ustedes. ─le dije algo triste.

─Pues no deberías, solo imagino la prensa cuando me vean llegar con los chicos. ─me dijo nerviosa.

─No te preocupes por eso. ─le dije tratando de calmarla un poco.

─Como que no me preocupe, ya puedo leer los titulares, 'Hija de Leroy Berry, involucrada con integrante de New Directions'. Solo espero que papa no llegue a verlo, no quiero que se entere así. ─me dijo suspirando.

─No te preocupes, yo me encargo de que no lo vea en caso de que algo así suceda. ─le prometí.

─Gracias, por eso eres mi hermana favorita. ─me dijo mandándome un beso por la cámara.

─Soy tú única hermana, loca. ─dije riéndome.

─Si lo sé, pero ya cambiando de tema. ¿Cuándo le dirás a Ryder que estas saliendo con Jake? ─me pregunto poniéndose seria.

─Yo… le iba a decir… es que…─dije balbuceando.

─Marley…─dijo frustrada. ─Debiste de haberle dicho hace mucho tiempo, ya han pasado dos semanas.

─Lo sé, pero no quiero que no quiera hablar más conmigo o se enoje. ─dije frustrada.

─Te entiendo, pero debes serle sincera y no dejar que siga creyendo que estas soltera y que aún tiene oportunidad contigo. ─me dijo seriamente.

─Si ya se, le voy a decir en cuanto me llame o me escriba. ─y para mi mala suerte, en ese mismo momento entro una llamada de Ryder en Skype. ─Ay, Dios… es el…─dije poniéndome nerviosa.

─Pues contesta. Y mañana me dices que paso. ─dijo Rachel antes de desconectarse.

Respire profundo antes de darle a aceptar.

─Marley, hola. ─dijo Ryder sonriendo.

─Hola ¿Cómo estás? ─le pregunte algo nerviosa.

─Bien, mañana tenemos este concierto de beneficencia y estamos muy emocionados. ─dijo sonriendo.

─Si, Rachel ya me contó. Escucha te quería decir algo, que debí haberte dicho hace un par de semanas, pero tenía miedo porque no quería que pesaras que te había dado falsas esperanzas, pero es que sabes lo que siento por ti, pero también está el hecho de que estamos muy lejos y pues conocemos otras personas…─dije balbuceando.

─Marley… ¡Marley! ─grito Ryder haciendo que deje de hablar. ─¿Qué pasa? Me estas confundiendo. ─me dijo sonriendo.

─Es que… estoy saliendo con alguien. ─le dije siendo directa. ─Desde hace dos semanas.

─No entiendo. Pensé que te gustaba, que tal vez en un futuro tú y yo…─dijo confundido.

─Lo sé, pero… estamos muy lejos y conocí a Jake y el me gusta. Y pues me pidió que sea su novia y le dije que sí. ─le confesé tratando de ser lo más sincera posible.

─¿Entonces, por qué no habías dicho nada? ¿Por qué hacerme creer que tenía oportunidad contigo? ─me dijo algo molesto.

─Porque tenía miedo. ─dije suspirando. ─Tenía miedo de perderte, y sé que se escucha mal, pero te conocí primero y me gustaste primero, y lo único que me impidió elegirte fue la distancia. ─le dije sinceramente.

─Es decir, que si hubieses estado aquí, me habrías elegido a mí. ─dijo el esperando mi confirmación.

─Si. ─le dije. ─Pero apareció Jake y él es genial y él está aquí. Por favor no me odies. ─le dije sintiendo que mis ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

─No te odio. ─dijo un poco triste. ─Jamás te odiaría, pero necesito tiempo, para pensar…─dijo antes de desconectarse.

 _Soy una estúpida. Solo espero que no llegue a odiarme_. ─pensé tristemente.

 _ **Rachel B. POV**_

 _Al día siguiente; Centro Comercial, Ciudad de Nueva York._

─¿Están listas? ─pregunto Quinn a Sara y a mí cuando nos detuvimos en el salón de belleza.

─¡Listas! ─dijimos las dos. Estoy emocionadísima.

─Buenos días, ¿En qué podemos ayudarle? ─pregunto la recepcionista cuando cruzamos a través de la puerta.

─Tenemos cita con Antón, a nombre de Quinn Fabray. ─le dijo Quinn.

─Por supuesto, síganme. El señor Antón las espera. ─dijo la recepcionista guiándonos por un pasillo, pasamos a un grupo de estilistas con sus clientes, hasta que llegamos a una puerta que decía Antón. ─Antón llego tu cita de las 8. ─Dijo la recepcionista haciéndonos pasar al salón.

─¡Quinn! ¿Querida, como haz estado? ─Dijo una voz chillona, que pertenecía a un hombre delgado y rubio. Definitivamente Antón.

─Muy bien, mira ellas son Sara y Rachel unas muy bunas amigas. ─dijo Quinn presentándonos. ─Chicas él es Antón, la única persona que puede tocar mi cabello.

─Ay, gracias…─dijo Antón sonrojándose. ─¿Y qué puedo hacer por ustedes el día de hoy?

─Pues yo vine a que me aclares un poco el cabello. ─dijo Quinn sentándose en frente del espejo.

─Uff, que bueno porque lo necesitas querida, así que comenzaremos contigo. ─dijo Antón antes de ponerse manos a la obra.

* * *

 _ **Una hora después…**_

─Bueno niñas…. Aquí les presento a la nueva Quinn. ─dijo dramáticamente antes de darle la vuelta a la silla.

─¡Quinn! ese color te queda de maravilla. ─dijo Sara.

─Te vez bellísima. ─le dije sonriendo.

Se había aclarado el cabello a un rubio casi blanco, y estaba más corto. Le quedaba perfecto.

─Deja que Finn te vea. ─dijo Sara riendo.

─Ok… ¿Quién sigue? ─pregunto Antón después que Quinn se levantara de la silla.

─¡Yo! ─exclame levantándome.

─Muy bien. ¿Qué tienes en mente? ─me pregunto Antón una vez estuve frente al espejo.

─Estaba pensando en ponerlo lacio, para que se vea más largo y aclararme las puntas. ─le dije imaginando como se vería.

─Uuh… como un Ombre Hair Californiano. ─dijo emocionado.

─Si… me gusta la idea. ─dije sonriéndole.

Una hora y media más tarde, a quien veía en el espejo era una yo totalmente diferente. Era exactamente lo que quería. Noah quedara totalmente sorprendido.

─¿Estas lista para que las chicas te vean? ─pregunto Antón sacándome de mis pensamientos.

─Si, vamos. ─dije tomando mi bolso. ─¿Y qué les parece? ─le pregunte a las chicas cuando me plante delante de ellas.

─Hermosa. ─dijo Quinn.

─Bellísima. ─dijo Sara. ─Mi hermano se va a enamorar todavía más de ti. ─dijo haciéndome sonreír aún más.

─Bueno. Señorita Sara, es su turno. ─dijo Antón llevando se a Sara.

─Ese color te queda genial. ─dijo Quinn tocando mi cabello, cuando me senté a su lado.

─Si. ¿Verdad? ─le dije sonriendo.

Una hora más tarde Sara estaba lista, Antón le había cortado el cabello por los hombros y le había dado unos reflejos que le quedaban de lujo.

─¿Y, como me veo? ─pregunto Sara.

─Wow… es un gran cambio. ─le dije sorprendida.

─Te vez genial. ─dijo Quinn acercándose a ella.

─Lo sé, ¡Me encanta! ─dijo feliz.

─Bueno, que les parece si vamos de compras, me quiero comprar un atuendo para esta noche. ─les propuse.

─Si, yo también. ─dijo Sara.

─Pues paguemos y vamos que yo también quiero un lindo vestido. ─dijo Quinn. ─Adiós Antón y muchísimas gracias. ─dijo dándole dos besos de despedida.

Después de pagar fuimos de compras y encontré el atuendo perfecto para esta noche, al igual que Quinn y Sara. Esta noche estaremos bellísimas y a los chicos se les caerá la baba.


	19. Un Acto Benéfico

**Glee no me pertenece...**

* * *

 **Un Acto Benéfico**

* * *

 _ **Rachel POV**_

Después de salir del centro comercial las chicas y yo decidimos ir a nuestras casas para prepararnos para el concierto. Me había comprado unos pantalones en leather de cintura alta, un top blanco, unas chaquetas en leather del mismo color que los pantalones y unas botas para ir cómoda ya que esta noche será larga. Decidí dejarme el cabello tal cual lo había arreglado Antón y me hice un maquillaje fuerte para esta noche, ya que sé que habrá prensa.

Tome mi bolso y me senté en el sofá de la sala a esperar que llegaran a buscarme, decidí tomarme una foto para envírasela a Marley en un mensaje que decía "Lista para el concierto". Mientras que revisaba mi página de Facebook, tocaron la puerta, y al abrir allí estaba Noah.

─Wow… Estas bellísima… ¿Tú también te hiciste un cambio de look? ─dijo sorprendido.

─Si, ¿te gusta? ─le pregunte algo nerviosa.

─Me encanta. ─dijo abrazándome y dándome un romántico y dulce beso. ─Estas hermosa y esta noche seré la envidia de todos. ─dije sonriéndome cálidamente.

─Gracias…─dije sonrojándome por la mirada que me estaba dando. ─Pero debemos irnos. ─le dije sonriendo.

─Si por mí fuera nos quedamos aquí toda la noche. ─dijo suspirando. ─Pero tengo un compromiso con el que cumplir.

─Exacto no les puedes fallar a los chicos. ─dije dándole un pequeño beso.

─De acuerdo. ─dijo con pesar. ─Vámonos antes de que cambie de opinión. ─dijo empujándome y haciéndome reír.

─Vamos. ─dije riendo antes de cerrar la puerta de mi departamento. Bajamos a la entrada del edificio donde la limusina nos esperaba, dentro ya estaban todos, incluyendo a Sara y a Quinn y la novia de Blaine, así que una vez Noah y yo tomamos asiento, estábamos de camino al concierto.

─¿Entonces, como serán las presentaciones? ¿En qué orden tocaran? ─le pregunte a los chicos.

─Si, ¿Tocaran de ultimo o serán los primeros? ─pregunto Sara.

─Pues, somos 6 grupos y 8 solistas, por lo que comenzara un solista y terminara uno también. ─dijo Sam.

─Pero, ¿no les dieron un itinerario? ─pregunto Quinn.

─Si, aquí esta. ─dijo Finn pasándole un papel.

─Léelo en voz alta. ─le propuse.

─De acuerdo, primero cantara Sam Smith, Maroon 5, luego Ed Sheeran, The Lumineers, Sam Hunt, después van ustedes, luego sigue Rita Ora, Drake, Fifth Harmony, Eazy G, Little Mix, Selena Gómez, One Direction y por ultimo Justin Bieber. ─leyó Quinn.

─Lástima que nos perderemos a Sam Hunt cantar. ─dijo Sam.

─¿Por qué se lo perderían? ─pregunte confundida.

─Porque él va a cantar antes que nosotros y mientras el este cantando nosotros tenemos que prepararnos para cuando nos toque. ─dijo Blaine.

─Oh, ok. ─dijo Sara. ─Pero no te preocupes, grabaré todo y luego te lo enseño. ─dijo sonriéndole. _Estos dos se gustan cada vez más_. ─pensé.

─¿Y cuantas canciones cantaran? ─hablo Tina, por primera vez en todo el trayecto.

─Bueno, cada artista cantara entr canciones, nosotros tocaremos 3 ¿verdad? ─dijo Jake preguntándoles a los chicos.

─Mmm… si, los grupos tocaran 3 y los solistas 4─dijo Finn.

Media hora más tarde llegamos al lugar donde será el concierto, a todos nos guiarían al área de VVIP, donde estarán los demás cantantes, para poder disfrutar del concierto.

─¿Estas listas? ─me pregunto Noah mientras los demás iban saliendo de la limusina. ─Esta es nuestra primera aparición juntos en público.

─Estoy lista, sé que me preguntaran sobre mi papá, pero esto es sobre nosotros y el concierto. ─le dije dándole un pequeño beso. ─Vamos a por ellos. ─le dije sonriendo.

─Te quiero, lo sabes ¿verdad? ─me dijo mirándome directamente a los ojos.

─Yo también te quiero. ─le dije sonriendo.

─Vamos. ─dijo antes de salir de la limusina y ofrecerme su brazo.

Al salir el público y los paparazzi se volvieron locos. Tome el brazo de Noah y comenzamos a caminar por la pequeña alfombra roja antes de entrar al auditorio donde será el concierto. Delante de mí iban los chicos y posaban para las cámaras. Cuando llegamos a su lado también posamos juntos frente a las cámaras. Luego de unas cuantas fotos seguimos avanzando hasta que llegamos a la entrada al auditorio, donde nos llevaron a área VVIP.

Al llegar, allí ya se encontraban la mayoría de los artistas, entre ellos Rita Ora, Sam Hunt, Selena Gómez... los chicos nos presentaron a todos y fue emocionante poder conocer a la mayoría de mis artistas favoritos. Cuando Marley vea las fotos se va querer morir…

─Esto será emocionante. ─dije mientras tomábamos asiento en nuestros lugares.

─Y divertido. ─dijo Sara sentada al lado mío. ─Tomemos una foto. ─nos dijo a Noah y a mí.

─Envíamela. ─le dije después que nos tomara la foto.

─Ya va a empezar. ─dijo Noah tomando mi mano.

─¡Buenas noches! ─grito nada más y nada menos que Ryan Seacrest al lado de Julianne Hough. ─Esta noche será muy emocionada y especial.

─Así es, Ryan y es porque en este concierto de beneficencia estaremos recolectando fondos para varias fundaciones para la investigación para la cura del cáncer. ─dijo Julianne.

─Y también para la fundación contra la violencia de menores. ─dijo Ryan.

─Además esta noche tendremos las presentaciones de… Sam Smith, Rita Ora, The Lumineers, One Direction…─comenzó a decir Julianne hacienda que el público se vuelva loco.

─También tendremos la presencia de Selena Gómez, Little Mix, Ed Sheeran, Fifth Harmony…─dijo Ryan.

─New Direction, Maroon 5, Sam Hunt. ─dijo Julianne.

─Drake, Justin Bieber y Eazy G. ─termino de decir Ryan.

─Más un invitado sorpresa… que nadie sabe, incluyendo los demás cantantes…─dijo Julianne.

─Y no nos olvidemos del sorteo de un fin de semana en un yate para dos personas…─dijo Ryan.

─Dicho esto porque no comenzar con nuestra primera presentación de la noche. ─dijo Julianne.

─Con ustedes ¡Sam Smith! ─grito Ryan.

Todos nos levantamos y gritamos aplaudiendo, cuando comenzó la música.

* * *

 **Sam Smith – Stay With Me**

 _Guess it's true_

 _I'm not good at a one night stand_

 _But I still need love 'cause I'm just man_

 _These nights never seem to go to plan_

 _I don't want you to leave_

 _Will you hold my hand_

 _Oh, won't you stay with me_

 _'Cause you're all I need_

 _This ain't love, it's clear to see_

 _But darling, stay with me_

 _Why am I so emotional?!_

 _No it's not a good look, gain some self control_

 _Deep down I know this never works?_

 _But you could lay with me_

 _So it doesn't hurt_

 _Oh, won't you stay with me_

 _'Cause you're all I need_

 _This ain't love, it's clear to see_

 _But darling, stay with me_

 _Oooh oh ooh oooh ooooh oh_

 _Oooh oh ooh oooh ooooh oh_

 _Oh, won't you stay with me_

 _'Cause you're all I need_

 _This ain't love, it's clear to see_

 _But darling, stay with me_

 _Oh, wont you stay with me_

 _Cause you're all I need_

 _This ain't love its clear to see_

 _But darling_

 _Stay with me_

* * *

Mientras Sam Smith cantaba grabe parte de la canción para enviársela a Marley. Y todos cantábamos junto a él.

* * *

 **Sam Smith – Leave your lover**

 _I don't have much to give, but I don't care for gold_

 _What use is money, when you need someone to hold?_

 _Don't have direction, I'm just rolling down this road_

 _Waiting for you to bring me in from out the cold_

 _You'll never know the endless nights, the rhyming of the rain,_

 _Or how it feels to fall behind and watch you call his name_

 _Pack up and leave everything,_

 _Don't you see what I can bring_

 _Can't keep this beating heart at bay_

 _Set my midnight sorrow free,_

 _I will give you all of me_

 _Just leave your lover, leave him for me._

 _Leave your lover, leave him for me._

 _We sit in bars and raise our drinks to growing old_

 _Oh, I'm in love with you and you will never know,_

 _But if I can't have you I want this life alone_

 _Spare you the rising storms and let the rivers flow_

…

* * *

Esta canción la pasamos cantando, Sara, Quinn y Yo abrazadas a los chicos. Mientras Tina se quedaba sentada, a pesar que todos estábamos de pie.

* * *

 **Sam Smith – Lay with Down**

 _Yes, I do, I believe that one day_

 _I will be where I was_

 _Right there, right next to you_

 _And it's hard, the days just seem so dark_

 _The moon and the stars are nothing without you_

 _Your touch, your skin, where do I begin?_

 _No words can explain the way I'm missing you_

 _Deny this emptiness, this hole that I'm inside_

 _These tears, they tell their own story_

 _Told me not to cry when you were gone_

 _But the feeling's overwhelming_

 _It's much too strong_

 _Can I lay by your side?_

 _Next to you, you_

 _And make sure you're alright_

 _I'll take care of you_

 _I don't want to be here_

 _If I can't be with you tonight_

 _I'm reaching out to you_

…

* * *

Mientras todos cantábamos y algunos grabábamos, tina y Blaine se la pasaban discutiendo.

─¿Si se la iba a pasar discutiendo para que vino? ─le pregunte a Sara.

─Para amargarnos la fiesta, es así de antipática. ─dijo viendo hacia a donde estaba Tina todavía discutiendo por Dios sabrá que. ─La verdad, no sé porque todavía siguen juntos. ─dijo antes de volver a cantar junto a Sam Smith.

* * *

 **Sam Smith – Writing's on the Wall**

 _I've been here before_

 _But always hit the floor_

 _I've spent a lifetime running_

 _And I always get away_

 _But with you I'm feeling something_

 _That makes me want to stay_

 _I'm prepared for this_

 _I never shoot to miss_

 _But I feel like a storm is coming_

 _If I'm gonna make it through the day_

 _Then there's no more use in running_

 _This is something I gotta face_

 _If I risk it all_

 _Could you break my fall?_

 _How do I live? How do I breathe?_

 _When you're not here I'm suffocating_

 _I want to feel love, run through my blood_

 _Tell me is this where I give it all up?_

 _For you I have to risk it all_

 _Cause the writing's on the wall_

 _A million shards of glass_

 _That haunt me from my past_

 _As the stars begin to gather_

 _And the light begins to fade_

 _When all hope begins to shatter_

 _Know that I won't be afraid_

 _If I risk it all_

 _Could you break my fall?_

…

* * *

─Un aplauso para nuestro querido ¡Sam Smith! ─dijo Ryan Seacrest cuando este bajo del escenario y se unió a nosotros a el área VVIP.

─¿Están disfrutando del concierto? ─pregunto Julianne Hough haciendo que el público gritara y aplaudiera. ─Porque todavía falta más por venir.

─Así es Julianne, porque ahora nos toca escuchar la música de ¡Maroon 5! ─dijo Ryan.

* * *

 **Maroon 5 – Sugar**

 _I'm hurting, baby, I'm broken down_

 _I need your loving, loving, I need it now_

 _When I'm without you_

 _I'm something weak_

 _You got me begging_

 _Begging, I'm on my knees_

 _I don't wanna be needing your love_

 _I just wanna be deep in your love_

 _And it's killing me when you're away_

 _Ooh, baby_

 _'Cause I really don't care where you are_

 _I just wanna be there where you are_

 _And I gotta get one little taste_

 _Your sugar_

 _Yes, please_

 _Won't you come and put it down on me_

 _I'm right here, 'cause I need_

 _Little love and little sympathy_

 _Yeah you show me good loving_

 _Make it alright_

 _Need a little sweetness in my life_

 _Your sugar_

 _Yes, please_

 _Won't you come and put it down on me_

 _My broken pieces_

 _You pick them up_

 _Don't leave me hanging, hanging_

 _Come give me some_

 _When I'm without ya_

 _I'm so insecure_

 _You are the one thing_

 _The one thing, I'm living for_

…

* * *

Cuando comenzó la música de Sugar todos nos volvimos locos y comenzamos a bailar y cantar.

* * *

 **Maroon 5 – Animals**

 _Baby, I'm preying on you tonight_

 _Hunt you down eat you alive_

 _Just like animals_

 _Animals_

 _Like animals_

 _Maybe you think that you can hide_

 _I can smell your scent for miles_

 _Just like animals_

 _Animals_

 _Like animals_

 _Baby, I'm_

 _So what you trying to do to me_

 _It's like we can't stop we're enemies_

 _But we get along when I'm inside you_

 _You're like a drug that's killing me_

 _I cut you out entirely_

 _But I get so high when I'm inside you_

 _Yeah you can start over you can run free_

 _You can find other fish in the sea_

 _You can pretend it's meant to be_

 _But you can't stay away from me_

 _I can still hear you making that sound_

 _Taking me down rolling on the ground_

 _You can pretend that it was me_

 _But no_

…

* * *

 **Maroon 5 – It was always you**

 _Woke up sweating from a dream_

 _With a different kind of feeling_

 _All day long my heart was beating_

 _Searching for the meaning_

 _Hazel eyes,_

 _I was so color blind_

 _We were just wasting time_

 _For my whole life_

 _We never crossed the line_

 _Only friends in my mind_

 _But now I realize,_

 _It was always you_

 _Can't believe I could not see it all this time, all this time_

 _It was always you_

 _Now I know why my heart wasn't satisfied, satisfied_

 _It was always you, you_

 _No more guessing who_

 _Looking back now I know it was always you, always you…_

…

* * *

Estuvimos cantando y bailando todas las canciones que tocaron Maroon 5, y yo estuve grabando todo para Marley.

─Muy bien, ¿Nos estamos divirtiendo? ─preguntó Julianne y todos gritamos un 'Si'. ─Pues démosle un fuerte aplauso a ¡Maroon 5! ─grito.

─Y la bienvenida de a Ed Sheeran.─grito Ryan.

* * *

 **Ed Sheeran – Thinking Out Loud**

 _When your legs don't work like they used to before_

 _And I can't sweep you off of your feet_

 _Will your mouth still remember the taste of my love?_

 _Will your eyes still smile from your cheeks?_

 _And, darling, I will be loving you 'til we're 70_

 _And, baby, my heart could still fall as hard at 23_

 _And I'm thinking 'bout how people fall in love in mysterious ways_

 _Maybe just the touch of a hand_

 _Well, me I fall in love with you every single day_

 _And I just wanna tell you I am_

 _So, honey, now_

 _Take me into your loving arms_

 _Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars_

 _Place your head on my beating heart_

 _I'm thinking out loud_

 _Maybe we found love right where we are…_

…

* * *

 **Ed Sheeran – Photograph**

 _Loving can hurt_

 _Loving can hurt sometimes_

 _But it's the only thing_

 _That I know._

 _And when it gets hard_

 _You know it can get hard sometimes_

 _It is the only thing that makes us feel alive._

 _We keep this love in a photograph_

 _We make these memories for ourselves_

 _Where our eyes are never closing_

 _Hearts are never broken_

 _And time's forever frozen still._

 _So you can keep me_

 _Inside the pocket_

 _Of your ripped jeans_

 _Holdin' me closer_

 _Till our eyes meet_

 _You won't ever be alone_

 _Wait for me to come home…_

…

* * *

 **Ed Sheeran – All of the stars**

 _It's just another night_

 _And I'm staring at the moon_

 _I saw a shooting star_

 _And thought of you_

 _I sang a lullaby_

 _By the waterside and knew_

 _If you were here_

 _I'd sing to you_

 _You're on the other side_

 _As the skyline splits in two_

 _I'm miles away from seeing you_

 _I can see the stars_

 _From America?_

 _I wonder, do you see them, too?_

 _So open your eyes and see_

 _The way our horizons meet_

 _And all of the lights will lead_

 _Into the night with me_

 _And I know these scars will bleed_

 _But both of our hearts believe_

 _All of these stars will guide us home…_

…

* * *

Todos cantamos y nos movimos al ritmo de la música. Luego tocaron The Lumineers y mientras cantaba Sam Hunt, los chicos fueron a prepararse ya que ellos seguían después. Y como prometió Sara se encargó de grabar la presentación de Sam Hunt para Sam.

─Te gusta Sam ¿verdad? ─le pregunte a Sara mientras Sam Hunt cantaba Take Your Time.

─¿Tanto se me nota? ─me dijo preocupada

─Pues no se los demás pero yo me di cuenta. ─le dije. ─¿Por qué no le has dicho nada? Si se ve que también le gustas. ─le pregunte un poco confundida.

─Si, pero tengo miedo. ─me confeso y al ver mi cara de confusión que trato de explicarme. ─Es que tengo miedo de que Noah se pelee con él o deje de hablarme, o esté en contra de lo nuestro.

─¿Pero, que si al final los apoya? ─le dije tratando de ayudarla. ─Deberías intentar ser feliz, al igual que el y yo lo estamos haciendo.

─¿Pero, y si no lo aprueba? ─me pregunto con un poco de miedo.

─Bueno, hagamos algo. Tú hablas con Sam y yo te ayudo con Noah. ─le propuse. ─Ya verás que acepta o por lo menos lo intenta.

─¿Tu cree? ─me pregunto a lo que le respondí asistiendo la cabeza. ─De acuerdo, hablare con el mañana. ─dijo antes de continuar grabando.

─Okey… el siguiente grupo es algo nuevo en la industria de la música. ─dijo Ryan.

─Pero recientemente se han ganado un buen puesto en los rankings de música. ─dijo Julianne.

─Ganadores de 2 Teen Choice Awards y con una supuesta sorpresa en escena…─Dijo Ryan.

─¡New Directions! ─gritaron Ryan y Julianne al mismo tiempo.

* * *

 **New Directions – Friday**

 **[Sam:]**

 _Oo-ooh-ooh, hoo yeah, yeah Yeah, yeah_

 _Yeah-ah-ah Yeah-ah-ah Yeah-ah-ah Yeah-ah-ah Yeah, yeah, yeah_

 **[Puck (Finn):]**

 _7am, waking up in the morning_

 _Gotta be fresh, gotta go downstairs_

 _Gotta have my bowl, gotta have cereal (cereal)_

 _Seein' everything, the time is goin'._

 _Tickin' on and on, (tickin' on and on) everybody's rushin'_

 _Gotta get down to the bus stop_

 _Gotta catch my bus,_

 _I see my friends (I see my friends)._

 **[Sam:]**

 _Kickin' in the front seat_

 _Sittin' in the back seat_

 _Gotta make my mind up,_

 _Which seat can I take?_

 **[Puck:]**

 _It's Friday, Friday_

 _Gotta get down on Friday_

 _Everybody's lookin' forward to the weekend, weekend._

 **[Sam:]**

 _Friday, Friday_

 _Gettin' down on Friday_

 _Everybody's lookin' forward to the weekend._

 **[Blaine (Ryder):]**

 _Partyin', partyin' (Yeah)_

 _Partyin', partyin' (Yeah)_

 _Fun, fun, fun, fun_

 _Lookin' forward to the weekend_

 **[Sam:]**

 _7:45, we're drivin' on the highway_

 _Cruisin' so fast, I want time to fly_

 _Fun, fun, think about fun,_

 _You know what it is_

 _I got this, you got this_

 _My friend is by my right end_

 _I got this, you got this (I got this)_

 _Now you know it_

 **[Puck:]**

 _Kickin' in the front seat_

 _Sittin' in the back seat (in the backseat)_

 _Gotta make my mind up_

 _Which seat can I take?_

 _It's Friday, Friday_

 _Gotta get down on Friday_

 _Everybody's lookin' forward to the weekend, weekend_

 **[Sam:]**

 _Friday, Friday_

 _Gettin' down on Friday_

 _Everybody's lookin' forward to the weekend_

 **[Finn:]**

 _Partyin', partyin' (Yeah)_

 _Partyin', partyin' (Yeah)_

 _Fun, fun, fun, fun_

 _Lookin' forward to the weekend_

 **[Sam:]**

 _Yesterday was Thursday , Thursday_

 _Today, it is Friday, Friday (Party)_

 **[Puck:]**

 _We, we, we so excited,_

 _We so excited (Party)_

 _We gonna have a ball today_

 **[Sam:]**

 _Tomorrow is Saturday_

 _And Sunday comes afterwards I don't want this weekend to end_

 **[Ryder (Blaine):]**

 _Yeah, yeah._

 _So chillin' in the front seat (In the front seat)_

 _In the back seat (In the back seat)_

 _I'm drivin', cruisin' (Yeah, yeah)_

 _Fast lanes, switchin' lanes_

 _Wit' a car up on my side (Woo!) (C'mon)_

 _Passin' by is a school bus in front of me_

 _Makes tick tock, tick tock, wanna scream_

 _Check my time, it's Friday, it's a weekend_

 _We gonna have fun, c'mon, c'mon, y'all_

 **[Puck:]**

 _It's Friday, Friday (Friday!)_

 _Gotta get down on Friday_

 _Everybody's lookin' forward to the weekend, weekend (oh, oh, oh)_

 **[Sam:]**

 _Friday, Friday (Yeah)_

 _Gettin' down on Friday (Friday!)_

 _Everybody's lookin' forward to the weekend_

 **[Blaine:]**

 _Partyin', partyin' (Yeah)_

 _Partyin', partyin' (Yeah)_

 _Fun, fun, fun, fun_

 _Lookin' forward to the weekend (Oh, whoa)_

 **[Puck:]**

 _It's Friday, Friday_

 _Gotta get down on Friday_

 _Everybody's lookin' forward to the weekend, weekend_

 **[Sam:]**

 _Friday, Friday_

 _Gettin' down on Friday_

 _Everybody's lookin' forward to the weekend_

 **[Finn:]**

 _Partyin', partyin' (Yeah)_

 _Partyin', partyin' (Yeah)_

 _Fun, fun, fun, fun Lookin' forward to the weekend_

* * *

Mientras los chicos cantaban, las chicas, menos Tina, y yo nos la pasamos saltando, bailando y cantando con ellos.

* * *

 **New Directions – Stop in the name of love/Free your mind**

 **Finn/Puck y New Directions:**

 _Here we go!_

 **Finn y New Directions:**

 _Stop! In the name of love, before you break my heart (_ _ **New Directions**_ _: Free your mind)_

 _Stop! In the name of love, before you break my heart_

 _Think it over_

 **Blaine (New Directions):**

 _I wear tight clothing, high heeled shoes_

 _It doesn't mean that I'm a prostitute (no, no)_

 **Puck (New Directions):**

 _I like rap music, wear hip hop clothes_

 _That doesn't mean that I'm out sellin' dope (no no, no)_

 **Finn y New Directions:**

 _Before you can read me you gotta_

 _Learn how to see me, I said_

 _Stop! In the name of love, before you break my heart (_ **New Directions** _: Free your mind)_

 _Stop! In the name of love, before you break my heart_

 _Think it over_

 **Puck/Finn y New Direction:**

 _Free your mind and the rest will follow_ ( **Finn** : _think it over_ )

 _Be color blind, don't be so shallow_

 **Sam:**

 _I've known of your, your secluded nights_

 _I've even seen her maybe once or twice_

 _But is her sweet expression_

 _Worth more than my love and affection?_

 **Finn y New Directions:**

 _Before you can read me you gotta_

 _Learn how to see me, I said_

 _Stop! In the name of love, before you break my heart (_ **Ryder** _: Can't stop! Can't stop!)_

 _Stop! In the name of love, before you break my heart (_ **Ryder** _: Before you break my heart and stop!)_

 _Think it over_

 **Puck/Finn y New Directions:**

 _Free your mind and the rest will follow_

 _Be color blind, don't be so shallow_

 _(_ **Finn** _: Think it over) Free your mind and the rest will follow (_ **Blaine** _: Oohh, oh-oh-oh)_

 _Be color blind, don't be so shallow (_ **Blaine:** _Don't break my, don't break my heart)_

 **New Directions:**

 _Stop!_

 _Stop! (_ **Blaine** _: In the name of love)_

 _Free your mind_

 _Stop!_

 _Free your mind_

 _Stop! (_ **Ryder** _: Oh free your mind)_

 **Finn y New Directions:**

 _Before you can read me you gotta_

 _Learn how to see me, I said_

 **Finn y New Directions:**

 _Stop! (_ _ **Blaine**_ _: Stop!) In the name of love, before you break my heart (_ **Blaine** _: Before you break my heart) (Free your mind)_

 _Stop! In the name of love (_ **Blaine** _: In the name)_

 _Before you break my heart (_ **Blaine** _: Of love)_

 **Puck y New Directions:**

 _Free your mind and the rest will follow (_ **Finn** _: Stop! In the name of love) (_ **Blaine** _: Oh free your mind)_

 _Be color blind, don't be so shallow (_ **Finn** _: Before you break my heart) (_ **Blaine** _: You got to be!)_

 _Free your mind and the rest will follow (_ **Finn** _: Stop! In the name of love) (_ **Blaine** _: Wo, oh oh!)_

 _Be color blind, don't be so shallow (_ **Finn** _: Before you break my heart) (_ **Blaine** _: Don't break my, don't break my heart)_

 **Finn y New Directions:**

 _Stop! In the name of love, (_ **Ryder** _: You got to stop it, you got to stop)_

 _Before you break my heart (_ **Ryder** _: Don't break my heart) (_ **Puck** _: Free your mind)_

 _Stop! In the name of love, (_ **Ryder** _: Stop! Stop!) before you break my heart_

 _Oh think it over_

 **Puck y New Directions:**

 _Free your mind_

 **Blaine/ Finn y New Directions:**

 _And the rest will stop!_

* * *

Cuando llegaban al coro, Sara, Quinn y yo inventamos una pequeña coreografía y cuando nos dimos cuenta todos en el área de VVIP la estaban bailando con nosotras.

─Okey, para esta última canción les tenemos una sorpresa. ─dijo Finn. ─No solo a ustedes, sino también a nuestras acompañantes que no nos gustaría que subieran con nosotros a cantar esta ultima canción. ─dijo Noah sorprendiéndonos a todos.

─¿Así, que Quinn, Sara, Rachel y Tina, podrían, por favor, subir al escenario? ─dijo Sam acercándose a los escalones.

─¡No! ─les grite riendo. ─¡Están locos!

─Vamos, cariño. Sube. ─dijo Finn.

─Oh Dios…─dijo Quinn mientras se acercaba a las escaleras del escenario.

─Yo digo que si…─dijo Sara corriendo al escenario haciendo que todos aplaudan.

─¡Vamos Rachel! ─exclamo Noah desde el escenario.

─Al demonio. ─murmure antes de subir al escenario y acercarme a él.

Cuando todas subimos al escenario nos entregaron unos micrófonos a cada una, y luego nos acercamos a nuestros novios.

─Ya todos ustedes conocen a Quinn, la novia de Finn, Tina, la novia de Blaine y a Sara mi hermana. ─dijo Noah presentando a las chicas. ─Ahora quiero que conozcan a Rachel. ─dijo mirando en busca de una señal para saber si estaba bien que dijera que soy su novia, por lo que asentí y le guiñe el ojo. ─Rachel, es mi novia. ─dijo provocando que todos gritaran, por lo que me reí.

─Esta canción la hemos estado cantando entre todos, y nos sirvió de ensayo, aunque las chicas no lo sabían. ─dijo Blaine.

─Esperamos que les guste… esto es We are Young. ─dijo Ryder antes de empezar a tocar la batería.

* * *

 **New Directions y las chicas – We Are Young**

 **Rachel:**

 _Give me a second, I,_

 _I need to get my story straight_

 _My friends are in the bathroom_

 _Getting higher than the Empire State_

 _My lover, he's waiting for me_

 _Just across the bar_

 _My seat's been taken by some sunglasses_

 _Asking 'bout a scar and_

 **Finn:**

 _I know I gave it to you months ago_

 _I know you're tryin' to forget_

 _But between the drinks and subtle things_

 _The holes in my apologies_

 _You know, I'm trying hard to take it back_

 **Sam (and Quinn):**

 _So if by the time_

 _The bar closes_

 _(And you feel like falling down)_

 _(I'll carry you home)_

 **Finn y New Directions:**

 _Tonight, we are young_

 **Noah/Rachel y New Directions:**

 _So let's set the world on fire!_

 _We can burn brighter,_

 _Than the sun!_

 **Quinn/Sara/Tina:**

 _Tonight, we are young_

 _So let's set the world on fire!_

 _We can burn brighter,_

 _Than the sun!_

 **Sara:**

 _Now I know that_

 _I'm not, all that you got_

 _I guess that I, I just thought_

 _Maybe we could find new ways to fall apart_

 **Rachel:**

 _But our friends are back_

 _So let's raise a cup_

 _'Cause I found someone to carry me home_

 **Finn y New Directions:**

 _Tonight_

 **Finn/Rachel y New Directions:**

 _We are young_

 _So let's set the world on fire!_

 _We can burn brighter,_

 _Than the sun! (_ **Quinn** : _Whoa!)_

 **Quinn/Sara/Tina (New Directions):**

 _Tonight, we are young (We are young!)_

 _So let's set the world on fire! (Fire!)_

 _We can burn brighter, (Brighter!)_

 _Than the sun!_

 **Quinn y New Directions harmonizando:**

 _Carry me home tonight_

 _Just carry me home tonight_

 _Carry me home tonight_

 _Just carry me home tonight_

 **Finn y New Directions (Quinn):**

 _The world is on my side (Carry me home tonight)_

 _I have no reason to run_

 _So will someone come and (Just carry me home tonight)_

 _Carry me home tonight_

 **Sara y New Directions (Quinn):**

 _The angels never arrived (Carry me home tonight)_

 _But I can hear the choir_

 _So someone come and carry me home (Just carry me home tonight)_

 **Rachel (and Noah):**

 _Tonight, we are young_

 _(So let's set the world on fire)_

 _(We can burn brighter,)_

 _(Than the sun!)_

 **Rachel:**

 _We are young!_

 **Sara y New Directions:**

 _Tonight (_ **Quinn** : _Yeah!)_

 _We are young_ ( **New** **Directions** : _We are young!)_

 **Quinn/Sara (New Directions):**

 _So let's set the world on fire (Fire!)_

 _We can burn brighter, (Brighter!)_

 _Than the sun!_

 **Noah y Rachel:**

 _So if by the time the bar closes_

 _And you feel like falling down_

 _I'll carry you home tonight..._

* * *

Al terminar de cantar el público se volvió loco y aplaudió muy emocionado.

 _Wow… de verdad me gusta cantar._ ─pensé, mientras Noah me daba un beso delante de todos.

* * *

 _ **Atuendos de Rachel, Sara, Quinn y Tina esta en Polyvore, ya saben como entrar y si no búsquenme en Polyvore como ygarcia21 y la primera colección ahí están los atuendos... Besos...**_


	20. Happy B-Day Rachel

**Disclaimer: Glee no me pertenece espero les guste el capitulo...**

* * *

 **Happy B-Day Rachel.**

 _ **Marley POV**_

 _ **Dos meses y una semana después…**_

Mañana es el cumpleaños de Rachel, por lo que mis padres, Noah y yo les estamos planeando una fiesta sorpresa. Mis padres y yo viajaremos mañana temprano para darle una sorpresa en su apartamento, mientras Noah comienza a preparar todo para la fiesta sorpresa en su casa.

Por lo que ahora estoy empacando para pasarme el fin de semana en Nueva York con Rachel y mis padres. Además de celebrar su cumpleaños, tengo algo que decirle a Rachel que me he estado guardando por más de dos meses.

 ** _Hace dos meses, Cita con Jake_**

 _Jake y yo habíamos pasado la tarde en la feria divirtiéndonos junto a la mayoría de los chicos del club Glee, en nuestro día libre, y luego de jugar y que Jake me ganara un muñeco de peluche, decidimos buscar algo que comer y mientras nos sentamos a esperar por unas hamburguesas, estábamos hablando de nuestras familias._

─ _Y pues Rachel y yo siempre hemos sido muy unidas, pero ahora está estudiando en Nueva York. ─terminé de contarle de Rachel. ─¿Tu, tienes hermanos o algo? ─le pregunte ya que casi nunca habla de su familia._

─ _Escucha, sé que nunca quiero hablar de mi familia, ni de mi apellido, pero tengo mis motivos. ─dijo algo molesto._

─ _Lo sé, pero llevamos juntos casi dos meses y sabes casi todo de mi familia y yo de la tuya no sé nada, solo sé que tu madre se llama Connie, y luego nada más. ─le dijo un poco molesta._

─ _De acuerdo, tienes razón. ¿Quieres saber mi historia? Mi padre era un bastardo, que mientras estaba casado con otra mujer y teniendo una familia, enamoro a mi madre, y mantuvo una relación con ella por varios años hasta que ella quedo embarazada de mí. Y luego de un par de años decidió que había tenido suficiente y abandono a mi madre cuando yo tenía 3 años. ─me dijo con rabia y dolor._

─ _Ósea ¿qué tienes un hermano o hermana? ─le dije algo sorprendida por toda la información._

─ _Tengo un hermano de 22 años y una hermana de 18 años. ─me dijo pensativo._

─ _¿Y nunca los haz conocido? ¿Sabes quienes son? ─le pregunte con curiosidad._

─ _Si, se quienes son. ─me dijo algo nervioso. ─Marley, mi apellido es Puckerman, Jake Puckerman._

─ _Espera. ─dije sorprendida y confundida al mismo tiempo. ─¿Puckerman, como Noah Puckerman y Sara Puckerman? ¿Esos Puckerman?_

─ _Si, me mude aquí con mi madre con la ilusión de conocerlos pero resulta que se habían ido de Lima hace muchos años. ─me dijo sinceramente. ─¿Cómo los conoces?_

─ _Si, se mudaron a Nueva York. ─dije todavía sorprendida. ─No lo puedo creer. Allí los conocimos. Rachel y yo, a principios del verano._

─ _¿En serio? ─pregunto sorprendido. ─¿Sabes dónde están?_

─ _Si, se exactamente donde están. ─le dije sonriendo._

─ _¿Y, como son? ¿Qué hacen? Háblame de ellos. ─dijo curioso._

 _Y así pasamos el resto de la tarde, yo le hable de Noah y Sara y el me hablo de como su madre había descubierto que su padre los había engañado._

 _ **Presente…**_

 _Necesito decirle esto a Rachel_.─pensé antes de cerrar mi maleta y ponerla al lado de la puerta, antes de irme a acostar.

 ** _Rachel_ _POV_**

'So i'm gonna love u, like i lose you, i'm gonna hold you, like we are saying goodbye, yeah, yeah…' ─sonrió al escuchar mi teléfono sonar porque sé que es Noah que está llamando. Llevamos juntos casi 4 meses y hoy es mi cumpleaños y de seguro me llama para felicitarme.

─Hola, Noah. ─dije al contestar mi teléfono.

─Feliz cumpleaños, mi princesa judía-americana. ─me dijo Noah con su voz tan dulce y cariñosa.

─Gracias Noah. ─dijo con una feliz sonrisa.

─Bueno ¿tienes algún plan para hoy? ─me pregunto.

─Pues, hasta ahora no. ─le respondí. ─¿Acaso tú tienes algún plan en mente? ─le pregunte curiosa.

─Pues, la verdad es que si, y la primer parte consiste en que abras tu puerta. ─me dijo y en ese instante sonó el timbre. Eso es muy sospechoso.

─¿Qué te traes entre manos, Noah? ─le pregunte levantándome de la cama y tomando mi bata antes de ir a abrir la puerta.

─Es una sorpresa, solo abre y nos vemos esta noche. ─dijo antes de colgar.

 _Que estaras tramando, Noah_. ─pensé antes de abrir la puerta.

─¡SORPRESA! ─gritaron Marley, mamá y papá parados en mi puerta con globos.

─¡Oh, por Dios! ─grite emocionada y abrazándolos al mismo tiempo. ─¿Qué hacen aquí?

─Somos tu sorpresa. ─dijo Marley.

─¿En serio creíste que nos perderíamos tu cumpleaños? ─dijo mamá.

─Siempre lo pasamos juntos y este año no será excepción. ─dijo papá.

─Anda, déjanos pasar. ─dijo Marley.

─Si, claro. Pasen. ─les dije entrando al apartamento. ─¿Se quedaran todo el fin de semana? ─dije al ver que traían maletas.

─Si, nos iremos el domingo en la tarde. ─dijo mamá.

─Que bueno, los extrañaba muchísimo. ─dije abrazando a mi papá.

─Y nosotros a ti cariño. ─dijo papá abrazándome más a él. ─Pero también queremos conocer a Noah, después de todo él fue quien organizo todo esto. ─dijo sonriéndome y poniéndome algo nervioso.

─Sí, es cierto. Ya quiero conocer al chico que le robo el corazón a mi niña. ─dijo mamá desde el sofá.

─Okey. ─dije riendo nerviosamente. ─¿Ya desayunaron? ─les pregunte cambiando de tema.

─Pues no. Pensamos que te podríamos llevar a desayunar y luego pasamos el día por ahí, hasta que sea hora. ─dijo Papá.

─¿Hora de qué? ─le pregunte confundida.

─De la segunda parte de la sorpresa. Pero no pienses en ello y ve a cambiarte. ─dijo Marley empujándome hacia mi habitación. ─Nosotros iremos a dejar nuestras maletas en las habitaciones.

─Okey…─dije mirándolos sospechosamente antes de irme a cambiar.

Decidí no hacer caso a lo que sea que estaban tramando, y después de darme una rápida ducha, me puse unos Jeans, una camiseta blanca y unos zapatos cómodos. Me hice una trenza de lado y me puse un poco de maquillaje antes de ir a la sala.

─Lista. ¿Nos vamos? ─dije tomando mi abrigo.

─Si. ─dijeron tomando sus abrigos.

Salimos al pasillo y tomamos el ascensor para salir del edificio, al salir había unos cuantos camarógrafos, esperando para tomarnos fotos. Desde que Noah dijo en el concierto benéfico que somos novios, todos los días hay algún fotógrafo fuera de mi edificio y como mis padres son famosos, hoy hay más camarógrafos y reporteros esperando. Gracias a los guardias de seguridad de mi padre pudimos subirnos a la camioneta que nos estaba esperando para llevarnos a desayunar.

Mientras estábamos desayunando planeamos ir a Broadway a ver alguna obra, luego ir de compras antes de que nos tengamos que preparar para la otra parte de la sorpresa que según ellos Noah está preparando.

Pasamos un buen día, y hasta ahora ha sido un gran cumpleaños. Alrededor de las 4 de la tarde, volvimos al departamento para prepararnos para la sorpresa.

─¿Cómo debo vestirme para esta sorpresa? ─les pregunte cuando entrabamos entrando al apartamento y dejando mi abrigo en el armario al lado de la puerta.

─Pues, algo entre elegante y casual pero a la vez sofisticado. ─dijo Marley quitándose el abrigo.

─¿Quieres que te ayude cariño? ─pregunto Mamá.

─No, está bien. Creo que sé que me voy a poner. ─le dije sonriendo. ─Además, ustedes también deben arreglarse.

─De acuerdo, en una hora todos listos para irnos ¿De acuerdo? ─dijo Papá.

─De acuerdo. ─respondimos a la vez.

Me dirigí a mi habitación y luego de una ducha rápida, tome mi teléfono para enviarle un mensaje a Noah.

 **Rachel B. 05:15 pm**

 _Gracias por la primera parte de mi sorpresa. Hasta ahora todo ha sido estupendo. Espero que la segunda parte sea igual de maravillosa. TQM Noah._

 **Noah P. 05:16 pm**

 _No hay de que, princesa. Pero aún falta mucho por ver, así que prepárate y nos vemos en un par de horas. Yo también te quiero mucho, Rachel. No te imaginas cuánto._

Sonreí al leer su mensaje, y luego comencé a arreglarme para mi sorpresa. Elegí uno de los vestidos que Mamá me compro como regalo de cumpleaños, llega hasta las rodillas y lo combine con unos zapatos azules que tenía, que sabía iría muy bien con él, elegí los accesorios adecuados. Me arregle el pelo con un recogido de lado que me quedaba perfecto y me maquille de acuerdo a la ocasión. Y por último elegí un abrigo color beige para el frio de Navidad que está haciendo en Nueva York.

Todo este proceso me llevo una hora y 15 minutos, por lo que aún quedaban 15 minutos antes de que debamos irnos, por lo que decidí esperar en el salón, y al salir allí ya estaba mi padre.

─¿Y, que te parece? ─ le pregunte dando una vuelta para enseñarle mi look.

─Estas bellísima cariño. ─dijo acercándose. ─No sabes lo orgulloso que estoy de ti. A los 20 años has logrado tanto, y espero que sigas logrando aún más. ─dijo dándome un beso en la frente y con los ojos llorosos, haciendo que me den ganas de llorar.

─Papá me vas a hacer llorar. ─dije haciendo que nos riamos. ─Pero todo lo que he logrado ha sido gracias a ustedes y por eso doy gracias todos los días, porque ustedes son mis padres y porque me han educado bien y gracias a ustedes soy quien soy. ─le dije soltando un par de lágrimas.

─Yo también le doy gracias a Dios. ─dijo Mamá apareciendo junto a Marley y acercándose a nosotros. ─Le doy gracias por las maravillosas hijas que me ha dado y por todo el éxito que nos ha regalado y por eso y todo lo que aún falta por venir le doy gracias a Dios. ─dijo abrazándonos a todos.

─Ay, ya dejen de hacernos llorar, ya ven lo mucho que duramos poniéndonos bellas. ─dijo Marley haciéndonos reír a todos.

─Si, ya esta bueno. ─dijo Mamá juntando las manos. ─Es mejor que no vayamos o llegaremos tarde a tu propia sorpresa de cumpleaños. ─dijo poniéndose su abrigo y tomando su bolso.

─Si, ya vámonos. ─dijo Papá agarrando a Mamá por la cintura. ─Por cierto estas bellísima. ─ dijo mirándola con amor puro.

─Gracias, cariño. Tú también estas muy guapo. ─le dijo Mamá dándole un beso.

─Ay, ya tortolos. Vámonos. ─les dije riéndome y empujándolos a la puerta y cerrando con llave.

 _ **Noah POV.**_

Para el cumpleaños de Rachel tenía preparada una gran sorpresa, la primera parte de esta fue traer a Nueva York a sus padres y a su hermana y que pasara el día con ellos. Y la segunda parte consta de una pequeña fiesta sorpresa con los chicos, Quinn, Sara, mi madre y algunos padres de los chicos, también algunos de sus compañeros de NYADA. Pero la sorpresa final es la presentación de uno de sus cantantes favoritos, que por sorpresa de la vida es amigo de la banda, y acepto venir y tocar un par de canciones.

Pase todo el día con los chicos y Sara y Quinn, organizando y decorando el salón para la fiesta, espero que le guste mucho a Rachel.

─Noah, tranquilo. Rachel llegara en cualquier momento y debes estar presentable. Recuerda que también vienen sus padres, quienes son tus suegros. ─dijo Sara sonriéndome divertidamente.

─Ni me lo recuerdes, pero tienes razón debo calmarme. ─dije tomando una de las copas de champagne que los camareros que contrate estaban sirviendo.

─Si, cálmate. No emborracharte. ─dijo tomando la copa de mis manos. ─Estarás bien, deja de preocuparte.

─Ya llegaron. ─dijo Quinn entrando al salón.

─Muy bien, gente. Quiero que hagan silencio y alguien apague las luces. Cuando yo encienda las luces, todos gritan 'Sorpresa' ¿Entendido? ─les dije suspirando profundo.

─Si, no te preocupes. ─dijo Sara.

─Muy bien. ─dije saliendo del salón y dirigiéndome hacia la entrada, y luego de que tocaran el timbre abrí la puerta, encontrándome con Rachel, Marley y sus padres.

─Buenas Noches. ─dijo quien supongo es la Mamá de Rachel. ─Soy Shelby Corcoran, y tú debes ser Noah. ─dijo extendiendo la mano.

─Si, señora. ─dije dándole un beso en la mano. ─Es un placer conocerla.

─Bueno, yo soy Leroy Berry. ─dijo el Papá de Rachel apretándome la mano. ─El padre de tu novia. ─dijo amenazantemente.

─¡Papá! ─dijo Rachel riéndose y abrazándome. ─Está bromeando, cariño. Hola. ─dijo dándome un pequeño beso en la boca.

─Hola. ─dije sonriendo nerviosamente. ─Feliz Cumpleaños.

─Gracias. ─dijo sonriendo emocionada. ─¿Dónde está mi sorpresa?

─Está adentro. Pasen. ─dije dejándolos pasar. Agarre a Rachel por la cintura mientras Marley y sus padres fueron al salón. ─Estas bellísima. ─le susurre al oído.

─Gracias. ─susurro. ─¿Por qué esta todo oscuro? ─pregunto cuando llegamos al salón.

─Ah, es para darle más drama al momento. Déjame encender las luces. ─dije dejándola en medio del salón.

─De acuerdo. ─dijo suspirando.

Cuando encendí las luces todos gritaron '¡Sorpresa!', por lo que Rachel grito sorprendida para luego reír al igual que todos. Luego todos comenzaron a felicitarla y a partir de allí comenzó la fiesta.

Pasamos la noche bailando y disfrutando de la fiesta. Tuve la oportunidad de hablar con mis suegros y decirles lo que Rachel significa para mí y de mis sentimientos hacia ella, y que me veo compartiendo un gran futuro con ella, formando una familia. Y después de obtener la aprobación de mi suegro, puede disfrutar aún más de la fiesta. Cuando había llegado el momento de mí ultima sorpresa, sube al pequeño escenario que habíamos instalado en el salón.

─Buenas noches. ─les dije a todos sonriendo a través del micrófono. ─Como ustedes saben estamos aquí para celebrar el cumpleaños de una de las personas más importantes en mi vida. Mi novia Rachel. ─todos aplaudieron. ─Y pues le tengo una tercera sorpresa.

─¿Otra? ─pregunto Rachel, sorprendida.

─Si, otra. Y para no alargar más esto, damas y caballeros los dejo con la increíble voz de Ed Sheeran, ─dije antes de bajar del escenario y acercándome a Rachel, quien estaba muy sorprendida al ver a Ed Sheeran aparecer.

─Hola a todos y Feliz Cumpleaños Rachel. ─dijo Ed Sheeran antes de comenzar a cantar.

 **Ed Sheeran – Thinking Out Loud.**

 _When your legs don't work like they used to before_

 _And I can't sweep you off of your feet_

 _Will your mouth still remember the taste of my love_

 _Will your eyes still smile from your cheeks_

 _And darling I will be loving you 'til we're 70_

 _And baby my heart could still fall as hard at 23_

 _And I'm thinking 'bout how people fall in love in mysterious ways_

 _Maybe just the touch of a hand_

 _Oh me I fall in love with you every single day_

 _And I just wanna tell you I am_

 _So honey now_

 _Take me into your loving arms_

 _Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars_

 _Place your head on my beating heart_

 _I'm thinking out loud_

 _Maybe we found love right where we are_

─Este es el mejor cumpleaños que he tenido. ─me dijo Rachel mientras bailábamos al ritmo de la música. ─Gracias. ─dijo antes de darme un beso, el cual le devolví demostrándole lo mucho que me importa.

 _When my hair's all but gone and my memory fades_

 _And the crowds don't remember my name_

 _When my hands don't play the strings the same way, mm_

 _I know you will still love me the same_

 _'Cause honey your soul can never grow old, it's evergreen_

 _Baby your smile's forever in my mind and memory_

 _I'm thinking 'bout how people fall in love in mysterious ways_

 _Maybe it's all part of a plan_

 _I'll just keep on making the same mistakes_

 _Hoping that you'll understand_

─Haría lo que fuera por ti-─le susurre mientras seguíamos bailando.

 _But baby now_

 _Take me into your loving arms_

 _Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars_

 _Place your head on my beating heart_

 _I'm thinking out loud_

 _That maybe we found love right where we are, oh_

 _(Ah la la, la la la, la la la, la la la la)_

 _So baby now_

 _Take me into your loving arms_

 _Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars_

 _Oh darling, place your head on my beating heart_

 _I'm thinking out loud_

 _That maybe we found love right where we are_

 _Oh maybe we found love right where we are_

 _And we found love right where we are_

Cuando la música acabo, Ed Sheeran canto otras dos canciones más antes de despedirse, no sin antes tomarse unas fotos con nosotros.

Y luego de cantarle Feliz Cumpleaños y partir el pastel, la fiesta siguió hasta alrededor de las dos de la mañana donde todos se despidieron, y por mala suerte mía, Rachel se tuvo que ir con sus padres.

─Mañana pasare el día con mis padres antes de que se vayan y luego vendré a verte y así abro mis regalos. ─dijo Rachel despidiéndose de mí.

─De acuerdo, los guardaré en mi habitación. ─le dije dándole un beso de despedida.

─Nos vemos. ─dijo antes de subirse a la SUV de sus padres y volver a su apartamento.

Y yo volví a la casa y me fue a descansar de este día tan ajetreado.

* * *

 _ **Hice unos atuendos para casi todos creo... Vayan a Polyvore y en la colección de la historia allí estarán.**_


	21. ¿Otro Puckerman?

**Glee no me pertenece...**

* * *

 **¿Otro Puckerman?**

 _ **Rachel POV**_

Hoy me levante tarde, después de haberme acostado casi a las 3 de la mañana. Me di una larga y relajante ducha, y elegí algo cómodo para estar en casa. Salí de mi habitación y me dirigí a la cocina donde Mamá estaba preparando el desayuno, mientras Marley y Papá estaban en la mesa del comedor.

─Buenos días. ─salude al entrar a la cocina.

─Buenos días. ─dijeron Marley y Papá. ─Buenos días, cariño ¿dormiste bien? ─pregunto Mamá.

─Si, hacía tiempo que no me despertaba tan tarde. ─le dije sentándome al lado de Marley en la mesa.

─Es de esperarse, te acostaste bastante tarde anoche. ─dijo Papá leyendo un periódico.

─Si… un momento, ¿de dónde sacaste un periódico? ─le pregunte curiosa y al mismo tiempo confundida, ya que nunca había visto un periódico en el edificio.

─Le pague al portero para que me comprara uno. ─dijo tranquilamente, mientras continuaba leyendo el periódico.

─Eres increíble, Papá. ─dije riendo.

─Es Papá ¿Qué esperabas? ─me dijo Marley riendo igual que yo.

─Ya saben cómo es su padre, chicas. ─Mamá dijo dejando el desayuno en el comedor y sentándose a desayunar con nosotros.

─Entonces ¿A qué hora sale su vuelo? ─les pregunte mientras desayunábamos.

─A las 6 de la tarde, por lo que debemos estar en el aeropuerto a las 4. ─dijo Papá.

─Ósea, que solo me quedan unas 6 horas con ustedes, antes de que se tengan que ir. ─dije terminando mi desayuno.

─No te preocupes, nos veremos la próxima semana para las seccionales. ─dijo Marley sonriéndome.

─Y nosotros vendremos el fin de semana para la presentación de invierno. ─dijo Mamá recordándome que Carmen Tibideaux me había invitado personalmente a la presentación de invierno en NYADA.

─Bueno, no me puedo quejar, además después de la presentación pienso pasar unas semanas con ustedes en Lima. ─les dije mientras lavaba los platos.

─¿Y qué hay de Noah? ─pregunto Marley.

─Pues estará con su familia la primera semana y después ira a Lima por otra semana y luego ambos volveremos a Nueva York. ─les dije secándome las manos.

─Eso es bueno, cariño. ─dijo Mamá.

─Bueno, ¿Qué quieren hacer el día de hoy? ─ les pregunte.

─¿Por qué no pasamos el día viendo películas? Todos juntos. ─propuso Marley.

─Me parece una gran idea. ─dijo Papá antes de dirigirse hacia el salón.

Dos horas y 30 minutos después estábamos viendo la segunda película. Todos estábamos sentados en el sillón más grande del salón mientras veíamos una comedia familiar, cuando Marley se levanta para ir al baño y me hace señas para que la siga. _¿Qué te traes Marley?_ ─pensé mientras me levantaba.

─¿Qué pasa? ─le pregunte mientras entraba en su habitación.

─Cierra la puerta. ─me dijo sentándose en la cama, así que hice lo que me pidió antes de sentarme junto a ella. ─Hay algo que debo decirte, y que he sabido desde hace unos meses, pero estaba esperando poder verte frente a frente, y ayer era tú cumpleaños y no podía quería arruinarlo…─dije comenzando a balbucear.

─Marley…Marley! ─dije interrumpiéndola. ─¿De que hablas? ─le pregunte confundida.

─Okey, solo voy a decirlo. ─dijo antes de tomar una reparación profunda. ─Noah y Sara tienen un hermano. ─dijo sorprendiéndome totalmente.

─¿Qué? ─dijo sorprendida. ─¿Otro Puckerman?

─Si. ─dije suspirando. ─Resulta que el padre de Noah y Sara, engaño a su madre cuando Noah era pequeño, y tuvo otro hijo al mismo tiempo que Sara había nacido.

─Okey… pero ¿Cómo es que sabes todo esto? ─le pregunte aun sorprendida.

─Porque ese hermano es Jake. ─me dijo sorprendiéndome aún más.

─¡¿Cómo?! ─exclame. ─¿Estás hablando en serio? Porque esto es muy serio Marley. ─dijo caminando de una esquina a otra.

─Lo sé, ye te imaginaras como estaba cuando me lo conto. ─me dijo nerviosa. ─Y lo peor es que Noah y Sara no saben que su padre fue un desgraciado que engaño a su Mamá y tuvo un hijo con su amante.

─No, e imagínate como estarán cuando se enteren. ─dije volviéndome a sentar.

─Rach, no puedes decirles nada. ─me dijo.

─Marley, no puedes pedirme eso. ─le dije mirándola como si estuviera loca. ─Noah y yo no mantenemos secretos el uno del otro, y mucho menos algo así. ¡Tiene un hermano, por Dios!

─Por eso no te lo había dicho. Porque sabía que ibas a decirles. ─dijo comenzando a caminar alrededor de la habitación.

─Es que no puedes decirme algo así y esperar que no les diga nada. ─le dije desde la cama. ─Noah y Sara deben saber sobre esto, además Noah ira a Lima en un par de semanas. En algún momento vera a Jake.

─¡Oh por Dios! ─dijo dejando de caminar. ─Jake va a matarme.

─No lo hará. ─le dije tomándola de los hombros. ─Solo déjale saber que Noah va a estar en Lima en un par de semanas.

─Okey, está bien. ─dijo tomando una respiración profunda.

─Bien. Pero ¿desde cuándo sabes todo esto? ─le pregunte temiendo por su respuesta.

─Uhm… como dos meses. ─dijo nerviosa.

─¡¿Dos meses?! ─le pregunte sorprendida. ─Y justo ahora es que me lo dices. ─le reclame.

─Es que tenía que decírtelo en persona, y además, se suponía que era un secreto. Pero no podía ocultarte algo así. Tan grande. ─me dijo.

─¿Y Jake? ¿Quiere conocerlos? ¿O los odia? ─le pregunte tratando de tener la mayor información posible para cuando hable con Noah y Sara.

─Pues, según me dijo, quiere conocerlos. Incluso por eso se mudó a Lima, pero ya Noah y Sara vivían en Nueva York, por lo que no puedo conocerlos. ─dijo volviéndose a sentar.

─Eso es bueno entonces. Solo hay que esperar que Noah y Sara quieran conocerlo. ─le dije suspirando.

─Si. Y perdón por no haberte dicho nada antes. ─ me dijo un poco desanimada.

─No te preocupes. ─dije dándole un abrazo. ─Ahora volvamos con Mamá y Papá. ─dije poniéndome de pie.

* * *

 _ **Puck POV**_

El cumpleaños de Rachel fue todo un éxito, y como nos habíamos acostado muy tarde, los chicos y yo nos levantamos pasadas las 12 del mediodía. Alrededor de las 1 de la tarde estábamos comiendo junto a Sara y Quinn, quienes habían pasado la noche.

─¿Has hablado con Rachel hoy? ─me pregunto Sara mientras seguíamos comiendo.

─Si, me envió un mensaje avisándome que iba a pasar el día con su familia antes de que se tuvieran que ir al aeropuerto. ─le respondí.

─¿Y después que hará? ─me pregunto.

─Vendrá para acá, y cenara con nosotros. ¿Por qué tantas preguntas? ─le pregunté confundido por su interrogatorio

─Por nada. Solo quería saber. ─dijo antes de levantarse llevando su plato a la cocina.

─Okey…─dije no creyéndole nada.

Luego de comer, nos pusimos a recoger la casa y colocar los muebles donde estaban antes, para luego hacer una maratón de películas. Alrededor de las 5 de la tarde Finn y Quinn comenzaron a preparar lacena, mientras los demás seguíamos viendo películas, cuando sonó el timbre de la casa.

─Esa debe ser Rachel. ─dije levantándome para abrir la puerta. ─Hola, cariño. ─dije al abrir la puerta y dejándola pasar.

─Hola, amor. ─dijo quitándose su abrigo y luego dándome un beso. ─Te extrañe. ─dijo abrazándome.

─Y yo a ti. ─dije besándola otra vez y abrazándola más fuerte.

La mantuve junto a mí hasta que tuvimos que separarnos por falta de aire. Al separarnos vi en su rostro preocupación, lo que me pareció raro.

─¿Estas bien? ─le pregunte todavía abrazándola.

─Uhm, sí. Es que tengo algunas cosas en la cabeza que me tienen un poco distraída. ─contesto un poco nerviosa.

─¿Estas segura? Te vez preocupada. ─le dije mirándola atentamente.

─Si, no te preocupes. ─dijo dándome otro beso.

─De acuerdo. ─le dije. ─Vamos con los demás.

Fuimos al salón y después de Rachel saludar a todos, tomo asiento a mi lado, y continuamos viendo películas. 30 minutos después la cena estaba lista, por lo que nos sentamos en el comedor para cenar.

Luego de cenar Blaine se fue a ver a Tina, Finn y Quinn salieron, quien sabe a dónde, y Ryder subió a su habitación, por lo que quedamos Sam, Sara, Rachel y yo en el salón, y todavía seguía sintiendo que Rachel estaba preocupada por algo, y me estaba inquietando,

─Okey, ¿Qué es lo que pasa? ─le pregunté llamando la atención de Sara y Sam.

─¿De qué hablas? ─me pregunto tratando de disimular.

─De que desde que llegaste haz estado nerviosa y tienes una mirada de preocupación. ¿Qué pasa? ─le dije girándome hacia ella.

─Es que… hay algo que debo decirles a Sara y a ti. ─dijo seria.

─¿Qué pasa, Rachel? ─pregunto Sara apagando la televisión.

─Creo que mejor los dejo solos. ─dijo Sam poniéndose de pie.

─¡NO!... digo no, quédate. Creo que Sara te va a necesitar. ─dijo Rachel poniéndome nervioso.

─Amor, ¿Qué pasa? Habla ya. ─le pedí.

─Es que Marley me conto algo que los va sorprender mucho. ─me dijo mirándome preocupada.

─¿Qué te dijo? ─pregunto Sara.

─Okey…─dijo levantándose y acercándose a la ventana, antes de girarse a nosotros. ─lo que les voy a contar como sucedieron las cosas. ─dijo antes de tomar una respiración profunda. ─Ustedes ya saben que Marley tiene un novio que se llama Jake, pues resulta…

─¡¿Qué?! ─exclamo Sara haciendo que Rachel se asustar un poco.

─Sara, tranquila. ─le dije antes de levantarme y acercarme a Rachel. ─¿Qué tiene que ver el novio de Marley con todo esto?

─Todo…─dijo suspirando. ─Su nombre en Jake Puckerman… y es su hermano…

* * *

 ** _Atuendo de Rachel estará en Polyvore... espero les guste el capitulo..._**


	22. Secretos no tan secretos

**Glee no me pertenece, solo la historia y mis OCs...**

* * *

 **Secretos no tan secretos**

* * *

 _ **Puck POV**_

─¿Qué acabas de decir? ─le pregunte a Rachel sorprendido. ─¿Cómo que mi hermano? Mi única hermana es Sara y lo sabes.

─Pues resulta que no. Tienes otro hermano. ─me dijo y me di cuenta que no mentía.

─Pero ¿Cómo? ─preguntó Sara.

─Su padre le fue infiel a su madre cuando Noah apenas era un niño. ─dijo Rachel. ─Y tuvo un hijo con esa mujer unos meses antes de que tú nacieras, Sara.

─Mi Papá engaño a mi Mamá. ─dijo Sara con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

─Ahora entiendo porque siempre se iba de viaje y duraba semanas fuera. ─dije sentándome de nuevo.

─¿Cómo Marley supo todo esto? ─pregunto Sara.

─Como dije Jake y Marley están saliendo, y él le contó hace un par de meses. ─contesto Rachel. ─Yo me entere esta mañana, cuando Marley me dijo.

─¿Crees que Mamá lo sabía? ─Sara me pregunto mientras lloraba.

─No lo sé, pero hablaremos con ella y solucionaremos esto ¿De acuerdo? ─le arrodillándome frente ella y luego abrazándola.

Mire hacia Rachel y se veía preocupada y triste. Yo no tenía idea de que estaría pensando pero me imaginaba por donde iban sus pensamientos.

─Lo siento mucho, chicos. ─dijo acercándose a nosotros. ─No era mi intención lastimarte, Sara.

─No es tu culpa, Rachel. Solo que tenía esta idea de que mi Padre era un buen hombre y un buen esposo, y resulta que era un…─decía Sara poniéndose molesta con cada palabra que decía.

─Sara, tranquila. ¿Por qué no vamos por un vaso de agua? ─le propuso Sam para tratar de tranquilizarla.

─Si, ve Sara y trata de calmarte ¿Ok? ─le dije secándole las lágrimas.

─Okey. ─dijo tomando una respiración profunda, antes de levantarse e irse con Sam.

─Aún no puedo creer esto. ─dije sentándome donde Sara estaba.

─Yo creo que será mejor que me vaya. ─dijo Rachel tomando su abrigo del sillón.

─¿De que hablas? ─le pregunte confundido.

─Yo cause esto y creo que necesitas espacio para pensar y pues luego te llamo ¿Si? ─dijo saliendo del salón y dirigiéndose a la puerta, por lo que fui detrás de ella.

─Ey, Ey, Ey… ¿Qué haces? ─la detuve antes de que llegara a la puerta.

─¡Yo provoque esto! ─exclamo con lágrimas en los ojos. ─Si no lo hubiese dicho así, Sara no estaría sufriendo.

─Rach, de cualquier forma que lo hubieses dicho, no iba a cambiar nada. Sara no conoció a nuestro Padre y creció con la idea y la ilusión de que era un hombre maravilloso. Ahora está mal porque esa parte de ella ya no existe.

─Lo siento. ─dijo abrazándome. ─¿Tu cómo te sientes?

─No lo sé. Siempre supe que no era un santo pero jamás imagine que tendría dos familias. ─dije sin saber cómo sentirme.

─¿Quieres que me quede contigo? ─me pregunto tomándome por sorpresa. ─No quiero que estés solo.

─¿Estas segura? No quiero que estés incomoda. ─le dije.

─Por ti haría lo que fuera. ─me dijo antes de abrazarme de nuevo.

─Gracias.

* * *

 _ **Al día siguiente, Casa de la Señora Puckerman**_

Ayer, luego de que Rachel nos dijera la verdad, sobre el hijo que tuvo mi padre con otra mujer, Sara y yo quedamos en que hoy hablaríamos con Mamá para saber si tiene alguna información sobre esto. Por lo que ahora estamos llegando a casa de Mamá para hablar con ella. Al llegar Sara abrió la puerta con su llave y encontramos a Mamá en el salón leyendo una de sus revistas favoritas.

─Hola Mamá. ─dijimos Sara y yo al mismo tiempo.

─Hola, mis amores. ¿Qué hacen aquí? Pensé que pasarían el fin de semana con Rachel y Sam. ─nos dijo un poco sorprendida de vernos.

─Vinimos a hablar contigo de algo importante. ─dijo Sara sentándose en uno de los sillones.

─Es muy importante y queremos saber si es verdad. ─dije quedándome parado.

─¿Sobre qué se trata? ─nos preguntó curiosa.

─Es sobre Papá. ─dijo Sara, llamando la atención de Mamá.

─Su padre. ─dijo seriamente.

─¿Es verdad que Papá tuvo una amante? ¿Y que tuvo un hijo con ella? ─le pregunte sin más rodeos.

─¿Cómo lo supieron? ─nos preguntó aun con una mirada seria.

─Ósea, que es verdad. ─dijo Sara

─Si, es verdad. ¿Pero cómo se enteraron? ─nos preguntó con urgencia.

─Pues resulta que ese hijo nos ha estado buscando todo este tiempo, incluso ahora está viviendo en Lima. ─le dije enojado por tantas mentiras.

─¿Por qué nunca nos los dijiste? ─pregunto Sara dolida y expresando lo que yo también estoy sintiendo.

─Porque su padre nunca supo que yo lo sabía. Y no quería esa desilusión y tristeza. ─nos dijo con una mirada suplicante.

─Pero teníamos derecho de saber la verdad. ─dije aún más molesto.

─¿Cómo lo supiste tú? ─pregunto Sara.

─Su padre se descuidó. Una noche lo escuche hablando con esa mujer. ─dijo recordando tristemente. ─Empecé a investigar… hasta que confirme que había otra mujer y que tenía un hijo con ella. Él era unos meses mayor que Sara. Yo me calle… por ustedes. ─dijo mientras una lágrima salía de sus ojos. ─Varios años después, su padre enfermo… y dejo de verla. Así que decidí hacer de cuenta que nunca sucedió. Pero ya veo que no sirvió de nada.

─Recuerdo que Papá viajaba mucho. ─dije recordando cuando apenas tenía unos 6 años. ─Pero jamás me imagine que tendría otra familia.

─Resulta que iba y se pasaba un par de semanas con ellos y luego volvía con nosotros, con el pretexto de que eran viajes de negocios, hasta que, como les dije, enfermo y dejo de verla. ─nos dijo levantándose y caminando hacia la chimenea para sostenes una foto de Papá. ─Ella intento buscarlo, pero él no le tomaba las llamabas y cuando falleció ella fue a su funeral, con su hijo, su hermano, y le pedí que se mantuviera alejada de nosotros. ─nos confesó.

─¿Por qué? ─pregunto Sara con lágrimas en los ojos.

─Porque sabía que iba a ser difícil para ustedes, salir adelante. ─nos dijo dejando la foto de Papá donde estaba. ─ Por lo que decidí hacer las cosas más fácil para todos. Entiendo que deben sentirse decepcionados, y tal vez molestos, pero traten de comprender.

─¿Comprender qué? ¿Qué Papá te engaño? ¿Qué tuvo un hijo con otra mujer, y que la dejo sola? Y nosotros nunca supimos nada. Perdón pero yo no puedo comprender eso. ─dijo muy molesto.

─Yo no sé qué sentir. ─dijo Sara haciendo que la miráramos. ─Es decir, no lo recuerdo… pero tenía esta gran ilusión de que él era un gran hombre y resulta que no podía estar más equivocada. ─dijo antes de volver a llorar.

─Siento mucho que tengan que pasar por esto. Ojala pudiese evitarles este dolor. ─dijo Mamá sentándose al lado de Sara para consolarla. ─Daria lo que fuera.

─Lo sé, Mamá. No te preocupes, lo sé. ─le dije sentándome junto a ellas.

─¿Y qué van a hacer con toda esta información? ─Mamá nos preguntó.

─Creo que deberíamos conocerlo. ─dijo Sara secándose las lágrimas. ─Creo que se merece una oportunidad. ¿Tú que crees? ─me pregunto.

─Ya veremos…

* * *

 _ **Atuendo de Sara para cuando visitan a su madre está en Polyvore.**_


	23. Seccionales

**Glee no me pertenece...**

* * *

 **Seccionales**

Estaba esperando a Noah en mi apartamento. Anoche después de haberse enterado de que tenía un hermano, el y Sara decidieron que hoy hablarían con su Madre, y yo le pedí que viniera a mi apartamento después para poder hablar. Así que aquí estoy, nerviosa y esperando a que Noah llegue. Alrededor de las 3 de la tarde sonó el teléfono del apartamento.

─¿Si? ─pregunte al levantar el teléfono.

─El señor Puckerman esta aquí. ─dijo Benny, el recepcionista del edifico.

─Déjalo subir, Benny. Gracias. ─dije antes de colgar y esperar al lado de la puerta. ─Hola. ─dije unos minutos después al abrir la puerta.

─Hola. ─dijo antes de darme un beso.

─Pasa y siéntate. ─dije haciéndome a un lado de la puerta. ─¿Cómo estás? ─dije sentándome al lado de él.

─Bien, dentro de lo que cabe. ─me dijo apoyando los brazos en las rodillas.

─¿Qué sucedió? ─le pregunte.

─Es verdad. ─dijo suspirando. ─Mamá nos contó todo. Estuvo con esa mujer unos años antes de enfermar… luego los abandono y en su funeral Mamá le pidió que se mantuviera alejada de nosotros.

─Wow… pero ¿Por qué? ─le pregunte confundida.

─Creyó que así no evitaría una desilusión o algo así… aun no me lo creo.

─¿Y qué vas a hacer ahora? ─le pregunte acariciándole el cabello.

─No lo sé… Sara quiere que le demos una oportunidad… pero no sé si este listo para eso.

─¿Por qué no vienes conmigo este fin de semana? ─le propuse. ─Así le conoces y platican.

─No sé si sea buena… es decir, no lo conozco… no sé nada de él. ─me contesto y sé que solo esta poniendo excusas porque tiene miedo.

─Ese es el punto… que lo conozcas, que se traten... nunca sabes lo que pueda pasar. ─le dije mirándolo detenidamente. ─¿A que le temes?

─A que no nos llevemos bien. Que seamos tan diferentes que discutamos y al final no podamos estar en la misma habitación al mismo tiempo. ─me dijo mientras se miraba las manos.

─Nunca sabrás, sino lo intentas. ─le dije tomándole la cara para mirarlo de frente. ─Y si no resulta, pues… por lo menos lo intentaste. Además estaré cerca por si me necesitas. ─le dije sonriéndole.

─No sé qué haría sin ti. ─me dijo mirándome fijamente a los ojos. ─No sé qué hice para merecerte, pero le doy gracias a Dios por ponerte en mi camino. ─me dijo haciendo que se me llenaran los ojos de lágrimas. ─Te amo. Con toda mi alma. Te amo.

─Y yo a ti. ─ le dije antes de besarlo suavemente. Unos momentos después el beso se tornó apasionado y fuerte. Noah me recostó en el sofá, colocándose encima de mí y abrazándome más fuerte. ─Hazme el amor, Noah. ─ le susurre.

─¿Estas segura? ─me pregunto mirándome seriamente.

─Tú me haces sentir segura, protegida y amada. Así que, si. Estoy completamente segura. ─le dije sonriendo antes de volver a besarnos… y pues ya saben lo que paso después.

* * *

 _ **Lima Ohio, WMHS. Seccionales.**_

─Aún no puedo creer que este caminando por estos pasillos otra vez. ─dije caminando al lado de Noah.

─No puedo creer que fuimos a la misma escuela. ─dijo mirando a las paredes de la escuela.

─Ni yo… y pensar que si no te hubieses mudado nos hubiésemos topado en estos pasillos. ─dije sonriéndole.

─Si, pero quizás no nos hubiésemos encontrado de la forma que nos encontramos ahora. Tal vez dos hubiésemos dado una mirada y luego hubiésemos seguido nuestro camino.

─Y no estuviésemos aquí. ─dije estando de acuerdo.

─Rachel. ─dijo una voz que conozco muy bien, haciéndome mirar detrás de nosotros.

─Brody. ─dije dándome la vuelta. ─¿Qué haces aquí?

─He estado ayudando al Club Glee. ─dijo antes de mirar a Noah. ─Así que era verdad, me cambiaste por un cantante.

─No yo no te cambie. ─dije riéndome. ─Tú te acostaste con Santana. Noah no es tu remplazo. El si me quiere de verdad, así que porque no vas y buscas a Santana y me dejas en paz.

─Brody, te estaba buscando. ─dijo Santana caminando hacia nosotros. ─Rachel…─dijo sorprendida de verme.

─Wow… sí que me extrañabas mucho ¿eh? ─dije sarcásticamente antes de girar sobre mis pies y dirigirme al salón del coro. ─Voy a matar a Marley. ─le dije a Noah quien caminaba al lado mío.

─Rach, solo respira.

─Lo estoy haciendo, creme. ─dije justo cuando llegamos al salón, donde ya estaban todos. ─Marley.

─¡Rach! ─grito Marley antes de correr hacia a mí y abrazarme fuerte. ─Por fin estas aquí.

─¿Por qué no me habías dicho que Brody y Santana estarían aquí? ─le reclame.

─¡Rachel! ─grito la Holly Holliday al entrar el salón.

─¡Señorita Holliday! ─grite antes de correr a abrazarla.

─¿Cómo haz estado? ─dijo al separarnos del abrazo.

─Muy bien… Oh, este es Noah Puckerman, mi novio. ─le dije presentándole a Noah.

─Noah Puckerman, no lo puedo creer. ─dijo abrazando a Noah. ─¿Cómo cambia el mundo? Escuche que eres parte de una banda.

─Ah, sí. New Directions. ─dijo sorprendido de verla. ─Usted dirige el club Glee.

─Si, siempre fue un sueño mío y pues aquí estamos. Y si me disculpan nos toca en 5 minutos. ─nos dijo antes de dirigirse a los chicos. ─Okey, chicos acérquense.

─Nosotros vamos a ir al auditorio. Así que, buena suerte a todos. ─les dije antes de tomar a Noah de la mano y dirigirnos al auditorio.

─¿Estas bien? ─pregunto Noah mientras nos acercamos al auditorio.

─Si. Fue solo la impresión de verlo otra vez después de tantos meses. Pero no te preocupes. ─le dije sonriendo.

─¿Estas segura? ─dijo mirándome raro. ─¿No sentiste nada cuando lo viste?

─¿Qué? ¿Pensaste que al verlo volvería a sentir algo por él? ─le dije dejando de caminar.

─No lo sé. ¿Sentiste algo? ─dijo mirándome expectantemente.

─La verdad, sí. ─dije sorprendiéndolo. ─Me sentí agradecida, feliz, libre. Gracias a él estoy aquí, contigo. ─dije haciéndolo sonreír. ─Gracias a lo que él hizo, pude encontrarte. Y por eso le estar siempre agradecida.

─Te amo. ─me dijo haciéndome sonreír junto a él.

─Y yo te amo a ti. ─le dije antes de darle un beso. ─Vamos que ya casi van a empezar.

Nos dirigimos al auditorio y encontramos nuestros asientos al lado de la Srta. Holliday, primero vimos a los Waffletoots cantar y luego les siguieron los WhoseYourDaddies, y son buenos así que esperemos que The Survivors sean mejores.

─¿Estas bien? ─le pregunte a Noah cuando Jake salio a cantar al escenario.

─Eso creo. ─dijo mirando hacia el escenario, por lo que le tome la mano, mostrándole apoyo.

 _ **Jake**_ _:_

 _Yeah, you could be the greatest_

 _You could be the best_

 _You could be the King Kong banging on your chest_

 _ **Mason:**_

 _You can beat the world_

 _You can beat the war_

 _You can talk to God, go banging on his door_

 _ **Roderick:**_

 _You can throw your hands up_

 _You can beat the clock (Joe: Yeah!)_

 _You can move a mountain_

 _You can break rocks_

 _ **Joe:**_

 _You can be a master_

 _Don't wait for luck_

 _Dedicate yourself and you gon' find yourself_

 _ **Artie with The Survivors (Joe):**_

 _Standing in the hall of fame (Yeah)_

 _And the world's gonna know your name (Yeah)_

 _'Cause you burn with the brightest flame (Yeah)_

 _And the world's gonna know your name (Yeah)_

 _And you'll be on the walls of the hall of fame_

 _ **Mason:**_

 _Be a champion, be a champion_

 _Be a champion, be a champion_

 _ **Artie**_ _:_

 _And you'll be on the walls of the hall of fame_

 _ **Jake and Joe (The Survivors):**_

 _Be students_

 _Be teachers_

 _Be politicians (_ _ **Artie**_ _: Uh uh)_

 _Be preachers_

 _Yeah (_ _ **Artie**_ _: Come on)_

 _Be believers_

 _Be leaders (_ _ **Artie**_ _: Uh uh uh)_

 _Be astronauts_

 _Be champions_

 _Be truth seekers (_ _ **Artie**_ _: Hey, yeah)_

 _Be students (Yeah!)_

 _Be teachers (Yeah!)_

 _Be politicians_

 _(Yeah!) Be preachers (_ _ **Artie**_ _: Be preachers)_

 _Be believers (Yeah!)_

 _Be leaders (Yeah!)_

 _Be astronauts_

 _(Yeah!) Be champions_

 _ **Artie**_ _:_

 _Oh, oh you, and you'll be on the walls of the hall of fame ( **The Survivors:** Standing in the hall of fame!)_

 _ **Roderick (Mason):**_

 _(You can be a champion)_

 _You can be the greatest_

 _(You can be a champion)_

 _You can be the best_

 _(You can be a champion)_

 _You can be the King Kong banging on your chest_

 _(_ _ **The Survivors**_ _: And the world's gonna know your name!)_

 _(You can be a champion)_

 _You can beat the world_

 _(You can be a champion)_

 _You can beat the war_

 _(You can be a champion)_

 _You can talk to God, go banging on his door_

 _(_ _ **The Survivors**_ _: 'Cause you burn with the brightest flame)_

 _(You can be a champion)_

 _You can throw your hands up_

 _(You can be a champion)_

 _You can beat the clock_

 _(You can be a champion)_

 _You can move a mountain_

 _(You can be a champion)_

 _You can break rocks_

 _(_ _ **The Survivors**_ _: And the world's gonna know your name!)_

 _(You can be a champion)_

 _You can be a master_

 _(You can be a champion)_

 _Don't wait for luck_

 _(You can be a champion)_

 _Dedicate yourself and you gonna find yourself_

 _(You can be a champion)_

 _ **Artie with The Survivors:**_

 _Standing in the hall of fame!_

─Tu puedes Marley. ─dije cuando las chicas salieron a cantar.

 _ **Kitty and Marley:**_

 _I got this feeling on the summer day when you were gone_

 _I crashed my car into the bridge_

 _I watched, I let it burn_

 _I threw your stuff into a bag and pushed it down the stairs_

 _I crashed my car into the bridge_

 _ **Casey, Kitty and Jane with The Survivors Girls:**_

 _I don't care! I love it!_

 _I don't care! I love it!_

 _ **Casey with The Survivors Girls:**_

 _I got this feeling on the summer day when you were gone_

 _I crashed my car into the bridge_

 _I watched, I let it burn_

 _I threw your stuff into a bag and pushed it down the stairs_

 _I crashed my car into the bridge_

 _ **Casey, Kitty, Madison and Unique with The Survivors Girls:**_

 _I don't care! I love it!_

 _I don't care!_

 _ **Kitty and Unique:**_

 _I got this feeling on the summer day when you were gone_

 _I crashed my car into the bridge._

 _I watched, I let it burn_

 _I threw your stuff into a bag and pushed it down the stairs_

 _I crashed my car into the bridge_

 _ **Casey, Kitty, Jane and Unique with The Survivors Girls:**_

 _I don't care! I love it!_

 _I don't care! I love it, I love it!_

 _I don't care! I love it!_

 _I don't care! I love it, I love it!_

 _I don't care!_

 _I love it!_

─Esta es la canción que Marley escribió. ─le dije a Noah.

─¿En serio? ─pregunto sorprendido.

─Si. ─dije sonriendo.

 _ **Marley:**_

 _I can't stay here_

 _I am not the girl who runs and hides_

 _Afraid of what could be_

 _And, I will go there_

 _I need time, but know that things are_

 _Always closer than they seem_

 _Now I'll do more than dream, yeah_

 _ **Jake and Marley:**_

 _I'm gonna fly_

 _Gonna crash right through the sky_

 _ **Marley (Jake):**_

 _Gonna touch the sun (Touch the sun)_

 _Show everyone (Show everyone)_

 _That it's_

 _ **Jake and Marley:**_

 _All or nothing_

 _All or nothing_

 _This is my life_

 _I'm not gonna live it twice_

 _ **Marley (Jake):**_

 _There's no in-between (No in-between)_

 _Take it to extremes (To extreme)_

 _'Cause it's_

 _ **Jake and Marley (New Directions):**_

 _All or nothing_

 _All or nothing_

 _At all (Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh)_

 _Yeah! (Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh)_

 _(_ _ **Marley**_ _: 'Cause it's) All or nothing (Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh)_

 _ **Marley**_ _:_

 _At all!_

 _ **Jake and Marley:**_

 _All or nothing_

* * *

Al terminar todos nos pusimos de pie para aplaudirles. _Así se hace Marley._ Luego de unos 30 minutos los jueces habían tomado una decisión, y yo está nerviosa.

─En tercer lugar de la Competencia Seccional de Coros del 2013… ¡Los Waffletoots! ─dijo el presentador. ─Y ahora el momento que todos hemos esperado. En segundo lugar… de Indianápolis, Indiana, ¡The WhoseYourDaddies! ¡Y el primer lugar va para The Survivors, de McKinley!

─¡Siii! ─grite saltando y abrazando a Noah. ─¡GANARON, GANARON! ─grite emocionada. ─¡Así se hace!

* * *

─Marley, felicidades. ─dije abrazándola cuando todos estábamos celebrando en Breadstixs.

─Gracias. ─dijo abrazándome. ─Y perdón por no decirte acerca de Brody y Santana. Simplemente no quería que te sintieras mal.

─Está bien, no te preocupes. Ya no es importante. ─le dije sonriéndole. ─¿Dónde está Jake?

─Está en nuestra mesa. ─dijo antes de mirar hacia Noah.

─¿Estás listo? ¿Quieres que te acompañe? ─le pregunte a Noah, volviéndome hacia él.

─No, creo que debo hacer esto solo. ─dijo antes de darme un beso. ─Deséame suerte.

─Suerte. ─le dije antes que se dirigiera hacia donde Jake estaba sentado. ─Espero que todo salga bien.

─Yo también. ─dijo Marley abrazándome del brazo mientras mirábamos a Jake y a Noah platicar.

* * *

 _ **Y aquí tenemos el siguiente capítulo….**_

 _ **El atuendo de Rachel para las seccionales está en Polyvore, así que vayan y véanlo.**_

 _ **Espero les guste. Besoss.**_


End file.
